


Lovers Beyond Screen

by stars_fall_on



Series: Behind the scenes [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Husbands, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: The third installment in the "Behind the Scenes" series. Another sequel of "Lovers on screen", in which Cameron and Noel fall in love on the Shameless set season 7.In "Lovers Beyond Screen" they now have to deal with busy schedules, jealousy and a butthurt producer.As always, a lot of angst, smut and fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the "Behind the scenes“ series. You should definitely read "Lovers on screen“ and "Lovers off screen" first, before going through this.
> 
> \---
> 
> Alright guys, here we go again! Whooo I'm so excited!
> 
> A huge fucking THANK YOU to @battlecat_ftw, who helped me with the details and the time structure. Without her encouraging words and support, this sequel wouldn't exist.
> 
> THANK YOU @Nicrenkel for giving it the name and all of her ideas!
> 
> And THANK YOU to @LuckyShaz for still editing everything I write and encouraging me to keep the smut going, hehe *mwah*
> 
> And now, lets jump into the worst of all s8 scenarios. Sorry, hehe..
> 
> Enjoy <3

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
“Sorry, we need to do it again guys. Maybe this time try to bring a little more passion into it. Alright? You ready? Or do you need a short break?“   
  
He hates John Wells. Not really. But now, really, _really_.   
  
How many times do Cam and Elliot have to play this fucking kissing and fucking scene again? Are six times not already enough? Fuck. And changing the perspective of the camera is still yet to come. 

 _Ugh_...   
  
If someone were to ask Noel, that already looked realistic enough. No need to shoot it again and again and again. His man's mouth on someone else's while his hand fiddles somewhere into the other guy‘s pants. It’s fucking hell! Noel doesn't know what's really in Elliot’s pants; whether it's still a vagina or already a cock, but it doesn't even matter. He hates both options. He hates that Cameron has to put his hand in there and fake a... uhm.. fingering? Whatever it is they are doing. He hates it!  
  
They had other plans for tonight. Going out with their friends and having fun. But this isn't fun. _Not at all._ And Noel wonders when Cam will finally be free to go to the bar with him and their castmates. It's already 09:49pm and no ending in sight.  
  
Actually, he was looking forward to his stopover in Chicago, where his husband and their colleagues are filming some outside scenes for Shameless season 8. Two days to spend with the love of his life before he needs to take his next flight to Massachusetts, where Castle Rock will be filmed. The next few months are full of work for both of them, which is why they try to arrange their schedules so that visiting each other on sets for one or two days is possible. It’s stressful, but still better than not seeing each other for weeks. _Hell no!_  

Both take what they can get, and so Noel was eagerly awaiting his short stay here in Chicago. Seeing his husband and all his former colleagues, sleeping with Cam again in a hotel room where it all began about a year ago and watching his incredibly talented boyfriend at work. _That_ was what he was looking forward to. But he just didn't expect _this_ instead.   
  
Though Noel himself is an actor and knows that kissing infront of a camera is usually anything but erotic (his and Cam's kissing excluded) it doesn't change the fact that he just doesn't like seeing it. Not the first time and not now on the sixth time. To be honest, it's getting worse and worse with each and every take.   
  
It's not only that he hates _Cameron_ kissing _Elliot_ for this scene, but also _Ian_ kissing _Trevor_ , or lets call him the guy who's _not_ Mickey. Because Noel really fucking loves his role and indentifies too much with the tough Southside thug sometimes. And he just knows Mickey and Ian are meant to be. That's why he can also hardly cope with the fact that Ian _tries_ to move on after he left him at the boarder. (Yes, it's just _trying_. Because Cam told him that for him, Ian will never move on. For them, it will always be Mickey and Ian, Ian and Mickey. That’s it.)  
  
So it hurts on two fucking bases: the personal and the professional one. It's like watching an accident you can't just look away from. Noel has to watch it and be careful that Elliot’s hand doesn't slip anywhere near that cock and ass. It's _his_ cock. He owns it. Legally since their marriage in May.   
  
The blonde man knows that Elliot has a girlfriend in real life and Cameron really isn't into him, _but_ that still doesn't change the fact that he can't shake off the ugly feeling that Elliot checks Cam out every now and then. _His_ husband. Like, when he's bending down to pick something up from the floor, Elliot gives him _the_ eyes. Noel saw it and he nearly choked on his bottle of water.  
  
The former castmate bites hard on his lips, to distract himself from the sting in his chest. His eyes are focused on Cam, who turns around and locks their gazes. He doesn't look happy. Not at all as he gives Noel a sad smile, trying to calm him through the distance. Noel nods, showing the best understanding he can for this situation. It's still their job.  
  
Cam turns back. “No it's good, fine. Let's do this.“ Noel's chest aches, but he can't be a pussy about this. _It is their damn job_. So he keeps concentrating on the good things out of it. And it's definitely Cameron looking fucking hot in this white button down shirt, with rolled up sleeves.  
  
Elliot nods as well, going back to the sitting position on the docks, his husband following behind. _The docks_. Where Mickey and Ian kissed and fucked for the first time again in a year. Watching them kissing on the same spot now feels like someone is squeezing his heart too tight.  
  
He doesn't get it. Why are the writers doing this? They know how much the fans love Gallavich on the show. They know how much they crave for a reunion. Why hurt them by using this spot? Why hurt Noel and Cam? Maybe John Wells doesn't know how much they care about their characters on the show? Maybe he just tries to get as much attention as he needs? Noel really wants to know if all these scenes are based on a strategy. And if so, which one? He's going to ask him. Tomorrow.

Because in addition to all the obvious benefits of his visit on the Shameless set, Noel once again combines his private life with his job. When John saw him on the set today, he immediately asked him for a private talk in his office tomorrow afternoon. Noel is damn curious what it's going to be about, though he's pretty sure that the producer wants to bring Mickey back. Which is why he doesn't understand the strategy behind the whole Trevor thing even more.  
  
"Aaaaand Action!"  
  
"So uhm... I should probably get going." Trevor gets up and walks to a trash can, throwing his remains of the Chinese food away, before Ian does the same. The brunet then turns around to the hot redhead, saying, "I just want to say thank you for all your help." Ian steps closer and Noel's heart is already dropping (again). "Uhm, I don't know. It's kind of.."  
  
_Ian_ is so close then, touching Trevor‘s chin, his cheeks, and looking so full of need before leaning in, it's disgusting. Noel's pupils are searching desperately for some distractions, chiding himself for his feelings before _Ian_ lays his lips on Trevor and he needs to watch all of it again. He sees their lips moving, opening just a bit (luckily not as much as in Ian and Mickey‘s kissing scenes), as _Ian_ guides Trevor backwards against a fence. They lay smooches on each other's lips (and _thank god_ Noel sees no tongue), while Ian starts unbuckling Trevors belt.   
  
Noel bites hard on his bottom lip, while watching his husband's hand wandering inside Elliot's pants. Can Elliot get hard? Is he fucking getting hard? Because Noel and Cam sometimes did while they faked a fuck for the show.   
  
Shit, he sees _Ian_ moving his hand inside Trevor's black pants, while attacking his neck and jaw with kisses. Trevor pants loudly, one of his hand wandering around _Ian_ ‘ _s_ neck, the other dangerously close to his ass, around his lower back, pulling him closer and urging him on. _Ian_ presses his whole body against him, his free hand holding Trevor's neck, while the fingers of the other hand do God knows what down there. Noel's eyes flatter close for a moment, to take a deep breath. _It’s their job._ Their _fucking_ job!  
  
When he thinks he has collected himself enough, he opens them again only to find their groins crashing together in the heat of the moment again and again and again. _Fuck_. Their faces are so close, that their noses are touching and _Ian_ watches Trevor falling apart with ragged breaths. Why the fuck is _he_ panting? Is he turned on by Elliot's cum-face? But Noel shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thought. It's probably written in the script. Part of their fucking _job._    
  
“Record time.“ Ian whispers so close to Trevor's mouth, Noel's stomach clenches.  
  
“You caught me off guard.“ the brunet answers. _Yeah well.. Noel too!_  
  
“Sorry.“ the redhead responds, uncertainty written all over his face. God, his partner is a fucking pro at his job.  
  
“No problem.“ Trevor grins cheekily, before they walk away from the fence satisfied. _Satisfied_ because Ian (?) or Cam (?) did a great work. _Ugh_.  
  
“Cut!“ John finally yells and Noel prays silently that the scene is fucking done now.   
  
Cam's eyes immediately search for his the moment the filming is over. Once again Noel tries to give him his best reassuring smile that he's fine, but he knows Cam can see right through him. That's why his lover nods just heartbrokenly. But Elliot smiles. _Ugh_ , of course he‘s smiling!  
  
“That was... well.. I think it's okay for now. Let's shoot it from another position.“ John tells them, before he looks dead serious into Noel's direction.  
  
Noel's hands clap infront of his eyes, rubbing the disappointment out of it. Fuck, he needs to get pretty wasted tonight to stop these images from hunting him in his dreams.  
  
“Hey,“ the soft voice of his partner makes him open his eyes again. Cam lays his hand reassuringly on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. “You alright?“  
  
“Yeah.“ Noel breathes, because what the fuck should he say to him instead? _It’s their fucking job._.  
  
Cam nods hesitantly, before saying the next words that hit Noel like a rock. “Look, John wants you to leave.“  
  
“You want me to go?“   
  
“No I don't want you to go, but the whole thing's gonna go a lot easier if you do.“   
  
_Oh_.. Cam's playing this scene with him now? One of their most emotional and intense dialogues from Shameless? _Okay_.. Well, he doesn't know why, but Noel is going to play along. “For you, maybe.“  
  
A little smile pulls at the corner of his husband's lips, appreciating Noel's prompt reaction. Even if years pass, they will both _never_ forget a single scene they did together. Noel hopes that Cam won't remember this dialogue with Elliot even tomorrow. He hopes quoting old Gallavich lines will forever be _their_ thing. “What about me? This really where you want to spend your day off?“  
  
Noel feels a warmth spreading inside his chest. Mickey seems to be worth a lot more to Cam than Trevor is. “You're here.“  
  
“Give me a few more minutes. I'll meet you back in the trailer, and then we‘ll go partying like we did in the good old Shameless days, okay?“ Cam tries to calm him with a tight squeeze on his shoulders and Noel knows, that his partner is right. He needs to focus on that scene, and maybe he can't with Noel sitting around here hurt.  
  
So he nods and steps back. Cam quickly pecks him on the lips once, before he turns around and heads back to the set.  
  
Noel can't shake off the different taste of his lover's lips as he walks towards the trailer. He just knows he doesn't like it.

 

 

“Had fun?“ he hears himself bursting out the moment Cam enters the trailer. 

  
The redhead only rolls his eyes annoyed at him in return. “What do you think, _huh_?“

“Looked like fun to me.“ Noel can't stop his jealous words from falling, even though he knows deep inside that he's talking shit.  
  
Cam opens the buttons of his white shirt, tossing the clothes from this scene away and giving his husband the 'are you kidding me?' look. “ _Really?_ It looked like fun? God we had such bad chemistry, we had to do it over and over again.“  
  
Noel's stomach drops. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me about that.“  
  
"Come on, I already feel bad enough. Do you know how hard it was to do that infront of you? I felt like i was cheating on Mickey and you." Cam tells him, walking up to him from behind and embracing him in only his boxers. The warmth of his body is flooding Noel, which always has a calming effect on his stressed out nerves.  
  
Though there‘s tenderness it doesn't stop him from saying; "Would you've preferred being alone with him from the beginning? Would you've come out of your shell even more, acted less inhibited? Would you've stuck your tongue down his throat the moment your mouth was on his for the first time?"  
  
Cam chuckles bitterly into his neck, shaking his head. "That's ridiculous Noel and you know it. You're an actor too, you know how it works. I don't write my scenes, they are written for me and I only have to perform them. If I was a writer for this show, Ian's whole story would go into a completely different direction. In fact to Mexico, if you wanna know where exactly."  
  
The young man nuzzles his nose into the side of Noel's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. It sends a shivering wave down the blonde's spine, everytime he does it. Noel knows his man's words are true, he really _does_ believe him. But he can't shake off the feeling, that Elliot likes his redhead a little too much. "He stares at your ass."  
  
Suddenly the arms loosen around his body and Cam comes to a stop right infront of him. "Who? _Elliot_?" he asks, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Come on Noel, you have to admit it's a pretty fucking fantastic ass." The dork bends down forward, presenting Noel his second best body part.  
  
It punches out a laugh from Noel's throat, which he tries to hide immediately by covering his mouth with his hand. But Cam has already caught him redhanded and he turns to face him with a triumphant smile again. "Come on my little jealous Mosher bear! Lets enjoy your visit here before you need to leave again tomorrow evening. Lets have some fun with our friends tonight, alright? They're already waiting for us, so come on, give me a smile." Cam's hand wraps around Noel's wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth. Noel can't help but start smiling a little, earning a satisfied grin in return. " _Aaaah_.. here we go."  
  
Cam immediately pecks him on the lips, before he goes to dress back into his own clothes. Noel watches him, finding himself once again in pure admiration of this perfect trained body. His husband is fucking beautiful, and of course everyone checks him out from head to toe. Noel just has to come to terms with this fact and be lucky that this body has officially been his property since May. And _everyone_ should know that. "You're right about that pretty fucking fantastic ass. But it‘s _my_ pretty fucking fantastic ass. _Mine._ " He steps up to his lover and slaps him hard on his ass cheeks.  
  
The young man opens the door for his husband and gives him a reassuring smile, when Noel walks right through it. "It is baby, it is."

 

 

(CAMERON'S POV)  
  
"Come'n bby, dance wi meeee." his drunk lover slurs the words in his ears, wrapping his arms around the redhead's hips from behind and pressing his groin with slow circling movements against Cam's ass.  
  
The taller man chuckles a little embarassed, standing between his friends and colleagues, while Noel grinds on him pretty obviously. "I'm already doing it."  
  
Noel dances to his front, throwing his arms around Cameron's broad shoulders. "Sexier!" he demands, earning knitted brows from Cam.  
  
" _What_?" he giggles, laying his hands around his partner's hips to keep up with his swaying movements. Or rather, to keep him from falling...  
  
"Sexier! Hotter! More intimate! You know..." Noel's hips roll up and down Cam's lap, creating an all too familiar friction between them.  
  
Cam doesn't know what's going on with his lover, being so open and hot for him infront of all their friends and some unknown people in a club at 02:16am. He'd have to lie, if he pretended he doesn't like it, but it isn't something he is used to from his partner. Emerald green eyes search blue ones, to maybe find some answers in there, but they are staring somewhere completely different. And suddenly Cam knows what's happening.  
  
While his husband almost climbs up on him on the dancefloor and his hands roam everywhere on his body, squeezing his ass every now and then, his blue eyes are fixed on Elliot. Luckily the brunet just smiles at them, seemingly unoffended at all. But that's pretty much what all of their friends do. Drool over them and sigh loudly with every kiss they exchange.  
  
Cam quickly turns his partner around, snapping him out of his locked gaze with Elliot.  
  
“God, your love is so kitschy. Go home and fall all over yourself, guys.“ Jeremy says as he dances his way beside them.   
  
“Fuck off!“ comes out of Noel's mouth, earning a raised brow from both on screen brothers.   
  
“What? Being with us always brings you into Milkovich mode? John would love to hear that.“ Jeremy chuckles before he dances away again, grabbing Emmy by her hips and moving with her to the rhythm of the music.  
  
“Come on baby, I think it's time for us to leave.“ Cam tells him, stroking softly over blonde hair.  
  
Noel takes a step back. “ _What_? Really? We just came here a few moments ago.“  
  
The young man chuckles. “Actually, we came here four hours ago. But since you didn't stop drinking, dancing and eating my face, I'm not surprised that you didn't catch up. That's a pretty fucking busy schedule.“  
  
Noel rolls his eyes. “Ha ha. I'm sorry if I got too close to you, Mr. Discreet, it won't happen again.“  
  
Cameron tries to steady his husband in his pullback movements, drawing him closer again to whisper hotly in his ears. “Actually I wanna get even closer to you, baby. Can't stop my already straining boner from swelling.“  
  
The drunk man presses all his weight against Cam's chest, his teeth biting into his earlobe. “You're a bad boy, Monaghan. _My_ bad boy.“   
  
The whispered words make Cam's body shiver and he knows they must take a uber back to their hotel room. Walking even though it's not far from here and would definitely help his lover to sober up, is unacceptable right now. “Gonna show you how bad I am for you.“  
  
With that he pulls Noel by his hand outside the club, both just quickly waving their goodbyes to their friends in the crowd. They know them. Nothing that can shock them about their sexual need for each other anymore.

 

 

Noel practically falls over Cam the moment they enter the room. Not like they didn't make out the whole drive back to the hotel anyway. But the redhead won't complain. After being seperated for weeks and only able to see each other for a few days within their busy schedules, their hunger for each other only increases.  
  
While his husband attacks his neck and jaw and tugs at his clothes, Cam nuzzles his head in the crook of Noel's neck and takes a deep breath. “Fuuuuck! Feels like I can't breathe right until I breathe you in.“ In moments like these he notices once more, how much their time apart kills him.   
  
Both undress each other in no time, tossing their shirts and pants to the ground and pressing their still clothed cocks against each other. “Fuck I want you, Noel.“ he pants, kissing his way from Noel‘s neck to his collarbones, sucking hickeys into the pale skin every now and then. “I want you so bad. All the time. Every day, every hour, every second.“  
  
He feels his man melting from his words, absorbing them after this day. His lover's hands lock behind his neck, pulling him up and kissing him desperately. Their tongues lick in and outside their hot oral caves, savouring each other's taste. Well, Cameron smacks a whole lot of alcohol _and_ Noel. But just the slightest flavour of his husband is enough to nearly drive him insane. He craves for more.   
  
With a push behind his neck, Cameron is led forward, their lips never stopping in devouring each other until Noel's knees bump into the hotel bed. The blonde then detaches his mouth from Cam's already sore one, glancing up at him with a mischievious sparkle behind those baby blues. The redhead feels a trembling hand slipping inside the waistband of his boxers, fingers engulfing his rock hard dick. Cam can't help a sigh escaping his parted lips, when Noel strokes him slowly and watches him falling apart.  
  
"Fuck me, Cam." Noel whispers, his grip around Cam's pulsating length tightening. The redhead is falling into a million pieces under his touches, until Noel speaks up with that filthy voice of his again. "Fuck me with that big cock." Noel turns around and bends over the bed, pulling his boxers down to his knees.  
  
Everything in Cameron tingles at the sight of this ass presented infront of him, ready to be fucked. He tries to savour that sight, Noel naked and needy bent over the bed, sighing his name with despair. " _Cam._ "  
  
The younger man doesn't waste another single second and falls onto his knees, kneading Noel's soft and warm ass cheeks, before licking a stripe over his crack. " _Cam, fuck_!" Noel hisses out, turning his face around and reaching with one hand into red locks to pull him away. "Don't need preparation. Just need you."  
  
Shit, as much as Cameron wants to fuck into the tight ring of muscles right now, the clever part of him reminds him that Noel is drunk. And a drunk Noel is a needy Noel. And a needy Noel is a 'fuck-everything' Noel. And a 'fuck everything' Noel is a Noel with a sore ass in the morning that will hurt like a motherfucker if he doesn't prepare him now. So Cam tries to bite down his immense desire for the hot blonde infront of him, invoking his sanity. "Noel -"  
  
" _No_!" comes the abrupt protest, Noel's fingers pulling hard on red strains. "Wanna be stretched out just from your dick, without preparation."  
  
Fuck if that doesn't do things to Cameron. Things, like making his already hard dick twitch in arousal and send fireworks off in his gut. The thought of penetrating Noel good and hard makes Cam swallow down his dried out throat. _Sanity, Cameron!_ "Don't wanna hurt you baby. You're gonna be sore."  
  
Noel presses his ass back against the tent in his lover's boxers, drawing small circles with his hips. It nearly makes Cameron's bend knees go weak. It's frightening what effects this man has on him. "Wanna be sore from this cock. Need something that reminds me of you. Wanna remember that thick cock in me when I sit on my sore ass." the blonde purrs with a raspy voice, while still keeping the friction on Cam's groin. He brings Cam closer to the edge, without even fucking. That's unbelieveable. "Can you do this for me, babe? _Huh_?"  
  
Without thinking twice, Cam reaches for the lube on the nightstand drawer. Thanks to his giraffe arms, he doesn't need to get up, doesn't need to stop the contact from Noel's perfect ass rubbing up and down his leaking dick. He pulls his boxers down, his eyes still fixed on the ass infront of him, his mouth almost watering from the sight. With his free hand he slaps one of Noel's asscheeks hard, the pale skin immediately turning red. "You want something to remind you? I can do that. I can leave marks."  
  
Noel releases his hand from Cam's hair, folding them both on the matress infront of him and resting his head on them. Cam opens the lube and dribbles some amount of the cool gel onto his partner's crack, letting it run down his perineum. This alone causes Noel to whimper, before Cam uses the tip of his dick to smear the slick liquid over his hole. "Ready baby?"  
  
His husband shivers in anticipation, nodding his head slightly onto the mattress. "Yeah. Give it to me."  
  
So Cameron pushes in. _Slowly_. So slowly. It makes his heart race and it increases his desire even more. He has to restrain himself from pushing in right up to the hilt. But God, he wants to be buried inside this heat so badly. Noel is so tight, so _fuckin_ tight, Cameron can't stop moaning and panting.  
  
"Deeper!" Noel demands, when Cameron stays still after the head of his cock is engulfed. Slowly he pushes forward, remaining still after a few inches again. "Deeper!" Noel exclaims once again. The eargerness of his husband amazes the redhead. Obeying, he pushes in a little more. "Deeper, Cam, come on!"   
  
"Easy tiger." he tries to calm him, before a hand is placed on his asscheek, urging him forward.  
  
So Cam obeys, not stopping anymore but instead pushing inside the tightness steadily, slowly. "Deeper, deeper, deeper, deeper!" Noel whispers through gritted teeth, his hand clinging on the redhead's ass, wanting more of him inside. The blonde presses his head more into the matress, his whole body vibrating around Cam, letting him know that he has a hard time adjusting to pain. "Fuck you stretch my hole so good. So fucking good. _Aaaah._ "  
  
With one last push, Cameron bottoms out, coaxing a cry out of his husband. "Fuck, Noel. You're so tight. So fucking tight for me. Not gonna last."  
  
Noel's nails dig into his lover's flesh on the ass, while Cameron keeps his hips still, trying hard to escape his need for Noel. Cam can see his partner's upper back heaving, while Noel's ragged pants fill the air. Finally his man turns around, locking his blue eyes with him. "Fuck me hard."  
  
And this is it. Cameron immediately starts ramming his dick in and out Noel's tight hole, falling more and more apart with each thrust. God this feels so good, so fucking good. The strong contractions of Noel's tight hole around his dick are so intense, Cameron has the feeling of passing out any moment.   
  
Under him Noel is a heaving, whimpering, sobbing mess. He’s aching his back against the intrusions, his head alternating between going up to Cam's chest and falling down onto the matress. Cam really hopes that Noel somehow knows what he's doing, even though he doubts it. Just when he has the feeling of giving his husband all that he needs, slamming his hips in a brutal pace inside of him, Noel begs for more. "Harder!"  
  
Cam almost can't believe his ears. Noel is rutting against him, whining through the pleasurable pain and still asking for more. So Cam is going to be a good husband. He starts pounding him harder, aiming right for his prostate, while his fingernails scratch over his whole back, creating red wales all over the burning skin beneath it.   
  
"Holy fuuuuck!" Noel cries out, when Cam starts licking over the same spots, where his nails had grazed his skin just moments ago. The mix of jack hammering against Noel's prostate, the scratching of his skin and the soft and hot licks over the fresh wounds seem to have such a fulfilling effect on Noel, who can't stop panting and moaning. "Cam, oh _Cam._ So good. _Fuck_ , so good."  
  
The redhead doesn't know what he's doing anymore. He's only acting on instinct, wanting more of Noel, wanting to please him so badly. He tries not to think about the pulsating tight hole around his dick, or otherwise he'll shoot his load immediately. He wants to make Noel come first. Hard and intense. But _God_ , does this feel good. And the show Noel is presenting infront of him, is almost painful to watch. It makes his dick throb so heavily inside his hot inner walls, wanting so desperately to release. This sex is almost otherworldly, and a completely new experience for them both. It has never been so animalistic before, and _fuck_ if that doesn't increase Cam's lust for this man even more. " _Fuck_ , you take my cock so good. _Aaaah_. I'm so proud of you baby. Doing so good.“  
  
Cam has never seen Noel like this, so needy to be marked by him. Pain and pleasure take him to a new level of lust and the younger man wants to give him more. One hand fists into blonde hair, pulling his head back against his chest, while his other hand starts spanking him over and over again on one ass cheek, his hips snapping back and forth in a rapid pace.  
  
Noel shudders, crying out of pain, lust and pleasure. He is so submissive to Cameron like he’s never been before. So ready to give him everything the younger man just wants and needs in the moment. Noel no longer has the strength to keep himself up, he’s just being sustained by Cameron's hand in his blonde hair. 

The redhead makes good use of this position, licking with his tongue over Noel's neck, saving the salty taste of his lover‘s sweaty skin. It almost drives him insane.  
  
While his hips keep drilling, his cock keeps hitting the sweet spot, his hand keeps slapping and his tongue keeps licking softly, Noel keeps keening, only able to form two little words. “Gonna cum.“  
  
So Cam loosens the grip from his hair – Noel immediately crashes with his chest onto the matress – and reaches for the throbbing cock instead. He starts pumping him in time with his brutal thrusts, ignoring the stinging in his guts and the tightening in his balls. He wants to hold out. _Needs_ to hold out.   
  
He wants to give Noel one last sweet torture, before he's sure he's blacking out. While pounding and pumping him hard and relentless, he lets the tip of his fingers from his other hand stroke softly over Noel's crack. Goosebumps immediately start to form on Noel's body and with one last cry, he comes hard into the younger man's hand. “ _Caaaam_!“   
  
Cam fucks him through his orgasm, Noel spasming and trembling underneath him, not able to catch his breath. When he's finally spent, he just lays there, his chest heaving. Cam pulls out and turns him around. It is as if his husband is able to read his mind, when he presses his back against the matress and opens his mouth.   
  
Without hesitation, Cameron rams his pulsating length into Noel‘s mouth, his balls slapping against the shorter man's chin. “Shit,“ Cam moans, feeling his ever increasing orgasm already spreading in his groin. He forces his eyes shut and pants irregularly through his parted lips. “I'm so close.“  
  
Before the redhead can thread his fingers through blonde hair, the hot and tight suction around his dick is suddenly pulled away. He opens his lids again, staring with lustblown pupils. “Want you to cum on my face.“ his husband pants, already wrapping his hands around Cam's dick and starting to pump.  
  
“ _Fuuuuuuck._ “ Cam breathes, almost toppling over the edge at his lover's request. Again, it's something they've never done before and Cam is so willing to give his man his whole shot.  
  
“Come on, baby, cum for me.“ When Noel swipes his thumb over the sensitive slit, it's enough for the younger man to reach his climax. He spills his load all over Noel's open mouth, some of his white ribbons hitting his partner's cheeks. He gasps for air and joltes from the waves of endorphines, that seem to rush with his blood through his whole body.  
  
He forces his eyes to stay open and watch his husband swallowing his cum. It's breathtaking. One of the hottest sights he's ever laid eyes on. Noel's pale skin is glistening, his tongue catching everything in reach. “Goddamn baby!“ Cam pants, leaning forward and capturing Noel's cum coated lips.   
  
Noel's fingers loosen around his spent dick and he cups Cam's face instead, deepening the kiss. With Noel's cum still on one of his hands, the younger man presses the other against his husband‘s sweaty cheeks, and pecks his lips a few more times, before letting go.   
  
“ _Jesus Christ_!“ Cam chuckles, looking into Noel's baby blues and getting up. He takes some tissues and start wiping Noel and himself clean. Said man just remains sitting on the floor, back pressed against the matress, enjoying the afterglow.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, where Cam tries to clean up the mess they made, he finds his husband in the same position, passed out. He shakes his head with a big smile on his face, not able to understand how the hell he got so lucky. He really fucked Noel's whole energy out of him today. The redhead just hopes, the brunette won't regret everything tomorrow morning.  
  
He bends down and places his hands in his lover's armpits, lifting him up and helping the stirring man into bed. “Gonna take care of you baby, just go back to sleep.“ he whispers into the blonde's ear and kisses his forehead. He tugs the covers over his beautiful body and just enjoys watching his handsome husband sleeping for a few moments, before he turns off the lights and presses against him. Cameron takes one last breath of his sweet scent, before he feels himself slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
Fuck, he really doesn't want him to leave tomorrow evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. are you all in with me, or what?
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments. You already know I'm a bitch when it comes to these ;)
> 
> All my love,  
> xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great welcome! I'm so happy to be back with this series.
> 
> Alright.. so I'm sticking to the rumors, that it was Noel's decision to leave the show. Especially since Cam has pointed that out, too.
> 
> Enjoy <3

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
“Fuck Noel, you feel so good. Wanna make you feel so good.“ Cameron moans as he rolls his hips slowly into Noel, who's moving with him from underneath.   
  
Yes, Noel is sore. And yes his ass hurts like a motherfucker from last night's events. But he would be damned if he'd turn his husband down, when he has to leave him tonight again. Fuck _, no_. He wants to be marked by him. Wants something to be remembered by, when Cam isn't in close proximity.  
  
“Want you to feel me to your core.“ the redhead whispers with hot panting into his ear, his cock pressing against Noel's sweet spot with every rotation of his hips. _Fuck_ , the words, the soft pressing of lips against his neck and the slow building is driving the blonde insane and he aches his back desperately against his lover to get more friction on his throbbing dick between their bellies.  
  
"Feel you everywhere, Cam. _Fuck_. Don't know where you end and I begin." Noel sighs, squeezing his tight ring of muscles around Cam's pulsating shaft, knowing that this is making him shiver.  
  
A whine escapes the younger man's throat, as his hips begin to stutter. "Fuck. Gonna cum, baby." He buries his face in the crook of Noel's neck, deeply inhaling the sweat of the smaller man. He thrusts a little faster, as Noel wraps his legs tightly around Cam's waist, while his hands stroke the back of his neck. "Gonna fucking cum." 

  
With this, Noel feels the hot rush of Cameron's release painting his inner walls, his cock pulsating inside of him. "Shit this feels so good." Noel moans, so turned on by the fact that his lover marks him from inside and out.   
  
Cam goes completely still above him for a moment, just his heavy breathing tickling Noel's skin under his ears. When he has regained enough control of his spasming body, he props himself up on his elbows, caging Noel's face, and staring at him with lustblown eyes. "Yeah? That turn you on?" Slowly he starts pushing his already flagging dick back and forth into Noel again, teasing him with slippery movements. "Being full of my cum?"  
  
_Fuck_ , this dirty talk is doing fluttery things to him. A whine rolls off his lips, as Cam‘s tip guides into him again and again and again, reminding him of the stickiness inside of him. "Yeah" he nods, closing his eyes and enjoying the agonizing pleasure. He needs to cum. _Fuck_ , he really needs to cum. The feeling of Cam's stomach rubbing on his dick while he's teasing his entrance, is almost too much. His balls are already tightening, while in his guts forms an all too familiar prickling. But before he is able to fall into his release, Cam's dick falls out of his hole and the comfortable weight on him is gone.  
  
His eyes fly open, finding his husband laying beside him on his stomach, watching him lustfully. "Bend your knees!" Cam demands, Noel immediately obeys without thinking twice. "Good boy." the redhead praises him, one of his hands trailing down Noel's chest and stomach, extremely close to where his neglected dick is resting.  
  
Noel presses his heels into the matress, aching against the touch. God he wants to be touched so badly, wants so desperately to find his release. But Cam's hand avoids his leaking dick, wandering down on the inside of his thighs to his wet hole, where he teases his entrance with his thumb.  
  
" _Mhmmmmm_ " Cam hums, as his finger finds his own cum leaking just a little bit outside of him. "So good, baby. Holding me inside."  
  
Again, the smaller man pushes his hips against him, so needy for more penetration. Noel's fingers thread into the sheets beside him, making his knuckles turn white. "Jesus, Cam. _Please_." He feels as if he's ready to explode, without having his husband doing much. He‘s just teasing his entrance with the tip of his thumb, smearing his cum all over his perineum. Goosebumps spread over the blonde's skin, his whole body vibrating in pleasure and exasperation. "Make me cum Cam, _please_ make me cum."  
  
A chuckle escapes Cam's throat. Noel can see his satisfied partner right infront of his inner eye. But he can't watch. He's so focused on just the feeling of the slick finger on his rim and the wet spot on his stomach that‘s getting bigger and bigger because of his throbbing shaft. Finally, _fucking finally_ , two fingers push inside of him, pressing hard against his prostate.   
  
" _Aaah."_ Noel keens, as a jolt rushes through him, setting all nerves on edge.   
  
"Touch yourself!" his younger lover claims, while his fingers fuck slowly inside and out of Noel's leaking hole.  
  
Without hesitation, Noel wraps his fingers around his shaft, pumping in time with Cam's thrusts. He hears ragged panting beside him, knowing that Cam is turned on from all this. And a turned on Cameron is a fucking hot Cameron. So he opens his eyes to peer at his husband. Just as he imagined, he finds him with his head resting on his free hand, propped up on the elbow on the matress. His body is directed to him, his eyes only staring down at the mess he made.   
  
Cameron's eyes are fixed on his fingers that are pushing inside and out fluidly. They are coated with his own cum, making it so damn easy to slide. But Noel finds Cam's pupils flickering to his rock hard dick every now and then as well, knowing that his husband is torn between these two spectacles.  
  
Noel, however, has already decided where to look at. He can only stare at Cam and the almost painfully pleasurable expression on his face. To please Noel, is pleasing him so much more. His lips are quivering, his pupils are blown out, his cheeks flushed and his breath is trembling through parted lips. _God_ he's so gorgeous.  
  
“Faster.“ Noel begs, needing a rougher handling inside his ass.   
  
Cam does as he is told, adding a third finger and fucking him fast, deep and hard. Noel is already sore, the sting of pain only reminding him on the best night for so long. His stroking keeps up with Cam's pace, his climax already forming in his lends. “Fuuuuuuck!“ he pants, as he rocks his hips for more.   
  
“Jesus, you look so good.“ Cam breathes, still focused on his fingers fucking Noel with his cum. “Such a good boy.“  
  
This is when Noel's eyes flutter close for a moment and he swallows hard, knowing that he can't hold back his orgasm anymore. “Gonna cum.“ he sighs, pumping and rocking faster.  
  
All of a sudden his husband moves beside him, sitting up and knocking his hand off his dick. The fingers inside Noel stop moving abruptly, holding the pressure onto his sweet spot, when Cameron suddenly swallows him down.  
  
Noel's hands reach for Cam's hair, fisting into red strains and pushing him further down. When the tip of his dick hits his partner's throat, he ejaculates, shooting white ribbon's down his lover’s esophagus. He shakes through his orgasm, while Cam's long fingers are still jabbing his prostate making him see stars. Noel clenches around his digits, his body aching and spasming, while the redhead swallows everything  he has to give eagerly. The soft panting of Cam's name fills the room, before Noel slowly comes down from this incredible high, collapsing on his back, spent.  
  
The younger man, licks flatly over his still pulsating dick a few times, careful to collect every drop that comes out of it.  
  
Noel's chest is heaving, his body hurting from the strain of the last few days. It's so good.  
  
“Hey,“ Cam whispers, as he crawls ontop of him, his nose nudging Noel's, “you good?“  
  
The blonde inhales deeply, only to let a soft chuckle out again. “Fucking fantastic.“ he mumbles, pulling Cam closer to him and kissing his lips.  
  
“Gonna miss this, when you're gone.“ the redhead purrs between kisses, “Gonna miss _you_.“  
  
Noel's lids blink open, watching a sad smile appear on his lover's lips. “Gonna miss you too. All of you. But mostly your ginger freckled ass.“  
  
Cam's sad smile turns into a full teethy grin, making Noel's heart speed up. “You know you can always come back to the show if you want to. I'm sure John is going to make you an offer for season 8 again today. It's up to you.“   
  
Noel knows that it's not Cam's intention to make him feel guilty, though there's a subliminal reproach in his tone. “ _Cam_ -“ Noel turns his face to the side, his finger's pressing into the corner of his eyes. The younger man slides off his body, laying on his back beside him.  
  
Noel understands that the whole cast, but especially Elliot and Cam have to go through a lot without Noel on the show. Since he left after season 5 there's been a lot of shitstorms coming down on them. No matter which of them gives an interview, the most frequently asked question is: “Is Mickey coming back?“ And it's annoying for all of them, because it's something _Noel_ decided. It was his decision to leave and it is his decision to come back. But all of his friends, his lover and even he himself has to remain quiet about that, isn't allowed to talk about it. It could be bad for the quotes. The mystery about Mickey Milovich and the hope that he's going to come back keep the fans watching, and that's what John Wells is hoping for.   
  
Noel is really glad that his friends from the show aren't mad at him. On the contrary, they support him and the carreer moves he chooses to make, compliment him on every role he gets. But they also know that Noel really loves and cares about Mickey. Maybe it’s the reason they are able to endure this. They know he‘s willing to come back. Just not yet.  
  
“Just sayin'“ Cam interrupts him, “I know you have to shoot Castle Rock right now and after that you will put your whole time and energy into promoting The Long Road Home to make Tomas' story known. But just don't forget about us and your fans from Shameless.“ Cam's eyes wander up to the ceiling, before he adds in a heavy breath, “Don't forget Mickey.“  
  
Noel sighs, staring at his boyfriend from aside. "You know I can't forget you. This cast is my family, Cam. _You_ are my family." He lets his thumb trail over Cam's flushed cheek, forcing him to lock his gaze. "And you know, that I'd never be able to forget about Mickey or the story he has with Ian. Fucking hell Cam, we both quote every goddamn line of our scenes by heart. This story was overwhelming. _Is_ overwhelming. It's just.."

He inhales deeply, trying to find the right words that he certainly has to explain to John today as well, "It's not the right time. Castle Rock will run parallel to Shameless for a few weeks and after that I only have a short time slot, before starting with the promo for The Long Road Home. And I don't wanna come back for only one episode again. The next time I'm going to come back, I wanna be a regular again. With you and all of our friends. How great would that be?“ he pauses shortly, creating pictures of it with his inner eye, indulging in this fantasy.

"In the meantime I'm going to give Tomas the attention he deserves. He is a true character. A true story. A true destiny." Noel tries to explain, earning an understanding nod from his partner, that could also mean _I know that you'll never get tired of emphasizing it._ so he continues, "I know that there are probably a lot gay men like Mickey out there, who hide their true self for a lifetime out of fear of their fathers. But I already gave Mickey my full attention for five seasons. It's time to do this for Tomas and his family now."

Cam's eyes are back on the ceiling, again nodding his understandment, looking disappointed though. So Noel adds, "Mickey is tough. He's getting along for a while alone in Mexico. He's probably running a whorehouse again, sitting on the private beach of his apartment in the evening and drinking bottles of tequila. He's good."

Cam chuckles, turning his face to lock their eyes again. Noel cups his cheeks with his hands, scooting closer to lay skin on skin. "And when my promo tour for The Long Road Home and your work for Shameless and Gotham is done, we're going on our honeymoon. And when we come back, I’ll have another meeting with the Shameless writers about bringing Mickey back in season 9, alright?"  
  
" _If_ there's going to be a season 9." Cam adds.  
  
"There _will_ be a season 9, because you'll do great."  
  
Cam gives him an unconvinced look. "They hate my storyline with Trevor. They hate everything about Ian without Mickey."  
  
Noel presses his fingertips hard into Cam's scalp, massaging it slightly. "That's not true. Your acting is brilliant. For me you're the secret star of the show."  
  
The redhead's eyes flutter close, while a grin spreads over his lips. "Yeah, that's because you're married to me and a _little_ subjective for that matter."  
  
Noel shrugs nonchalantly. "Pfff.. Think I would've married you if your acting skills were lacking? Fuck no, what would I have gotten out of the deal then? I just wanted to gain fans. _That_ 's why I married you. Sorry for ruining your illusions about love and shit."   
  
A laugh escapes Cameron's throat and he throws himself on the blonde man, pinning his hands down above his head. "Oh you're going down, asshole." He starts tickling him under the armpits and on the sides. Noel wiggles and aches beneath him, almost unable to catch his breath from all his laughter. " _That‘s_ what you get, Noel."  
  
Well.. Noel won’t complain.  
  
   
  
  
On his way to John's office he takes a few deep breaths on the outside. He really hopes the producer is going to be understanding for his situation. Because he wasn't very happy about Noel's rejection on the prenegotiations for season 8, which is why Noel doesn't understand this meeting now. Is John going to talk to him because of the current season again? Or maybe already for the next one? Is he going to remind him that he's forbidden to speak about Mickey not coming back in interviews? Well, he'll soon find out. John had just approached him on the day of his arrival in Chicago and asked him to come into his office today. And here he is.  
  
Noel's heart speeds up, as he heads inside the building, going straight to the creator’s office. He knocks on the closed door and steps inside when John answers.  
  
“Noel, hey!“ the blonde steps up to his prior chief, shaking his hand, before taking a seat opposite him. A glass of water stands on the wooden table infront of Noel, the only barrier between the two of them. Nervously he takes a few gulps, before John already starts speaking.  
  
“So I'll go straight to the point. We need you back, Noel. The fans love you, they _want_ you. Only you. It's pretty hard to make Ian's storyline great again when the fans hate everything we do without you.“ John tells him honestly, leaning back in his leather chair. “I know you already said no at the negotiations for this season, because you've a busy schedule. I understand that. But you're here anyway, visiting your man and hanging out with the cast. And I can always find a way to write you in even in short-notice. It’s not easy, but I would make it happen. I would do this for _you_ Noel. For us. The show.“  
  
Fuck, he already thought that it's going to be a new attempt to bring Mickey back in season 8. So this is going to be hard. Again. “I _want_ to come back, John. I really, really do. But except for a short time slot in the end of September, my schedule is pretty busy. I'm working on Castle Rock right now, which silently fades into promoting The Long Road Home. Gonna have to fly around the States, go to a lot of events. It’s gonna be very stressful and I just wanted to spend two more days with my husband before it all starts.“  
  
Noel can see and hear John exhaling loudly, not happy with the answer Noel is giving him, so he continues. “Look, the last two seasons I already came back for just a few episodes. The next time I’m going to come back, I want to be a regular again. I wanna take my time to shoot a whole season with you guys. If you’re up for it, of course.“  
  
John scoffs. “You already told me that for season 8 and then jumped off last-minute.“  
  
Noel‘s heart drops. “Yeah and I'm really sorry about that. But portraying Tomas Young cost me more time than I expected. John, Tomas was _real_. Him and his family deserved that his story be as authentically represented as possible. And now I want to pay attention to promoting it, to gain viewers and give Tomas the advertence he should get. I don't want to disappoint them. You can shoot a season without me and in season 9 I'll be back again.“  
  
There's another sarcastic laugh coming out of the producer's throat. “If it's not too late then..“  
  
Noel notices the angst behind his sharp words and it twists a knot in his guts. He feels guilty that the show isn’t the same anymore, blaming himself for leaving. “Come on, you have so many talented actors on the show: Cam, Bill, Emmy, Jeremy,.. _Fuck_ , I could list all of them, because they're all brilliant. Every single one. Give them a good storyline and that's it.“ he tries to calm him.  
  
John shakes his head. “As if it's that easy. No matter what we do, it will never be good enough, as long as you aren't back on the show. Remember the debacle with Jeff Pierre? We had to write Caleb out as fast as possible because the fans were going all nuts. Ian’s storyline with him cost us a lot of viewers.“ The creator leans forward, his hands on the desk close to Noel. He looks him straight in the eye, when he says: “The viewing rates are bad, Noel. We need you. _Please_ come back.“  
  
Shit, never before has a producer fought for him that acrimoniously. John is even giving him the chance to step right into the current season even though he already rejected the negotiations in the beginning. Are the ratings really that bad? John sounds desperate. Pleading even.   
  
But Noel can't. He has other obligations which he can't cancel anymore. If he wants to or not, they need to shoot this season without him. It will work. It _has_ to work. His husband alone is a brilliant actor, leave alone all the others. Though Noel is aware that every actor can only be as good as the storyline he has to tell.. So he needs to hope that the writer’s do their job.  
  
“ _John_. I will. Just not yet. Not this season.“  
  
John’s nostrils blow up as he inhales deeply. Anger and frustration are written all over his face. "Good. Then I don't know what we have to discuss here further.“ The producer gets up, opening the door for Noel to leave.  
  
“John, come on.“ the blonde tries once again to appeal to his sanity. His rationality. Noel has contracts he can't cancel. And his time frame for shooting Shameless would be minimal. Noel can't do this to his Mickey fans again. Coming and leaving. Coming and leaving. Again and again.   
  
Only after he left for the first time after season 5, he realized how important he is to his fans. Sure he knew it before that Gallavich was popular, but he didn't notice how desperate the fans are rooting for his character. And now, he wants to make them happy again. Wants to give them a whole season, and not just a few episodes. He wants to get back to his family here and not just visit them for one or two days.   
  
But John remains pissed at him. “Just.. leave, okay?“   
  
Noel's stomach drops, not able to handle the flood of emotions coming over him. He knows he has disappointed him. But there was just no other way, right?

Not knowing what else to do or say he nods. Maybe John’s right. Maybe there's nothing left to say now. At least not yet. But hopefully soon again.  
  
As he steps out of the door, he hears John Well's voice calling for him again. This time, his words make him shudder like a bucket full of ice cubes: “And have fun with all the shit your husband will have to go through this season because of disappointed fans. We will all have to!“   
  
The door shuts with a loud bang, leaving Noel with a bitter taste of guilt all over himself. He knows his abscence is going to hurt all Gallavich fans. But he owes Tomas and his family the attention and he owes the Mickey fans more than just one fucking episode. He did the right thing. _He did the right thing._ At least he hopes that.   
  
Before the thoughts about what his decision will mean for his husband start spiraling, he breathes in and breathes out. There’s only one place he wants to be right now. Only one person who is able to sooth his keyed up nerves. He needs his freckled redhead more than ever. _Now_.  
  
  
  
  
“What's wrong?“ Cam asks, the moment he opens the door and looks into Noel's sad face. It's wonderful and frightening at the same time, that his husband reads him like an open book. “Wasn't good?“  
  
“Not at all.“ he throws his arms around the tall ginger, burying his face in the crook of his neck and deeply inhaling the sweet scent that gives him strength. “He practically told me, that it's my fault if Shameless doesn't get renewed for another season and that my decision is responsible for the upcoming shitstorm you'll have to go through.“  
  
“ _Fuck_.“ his lover curses, embracing him tighter. “Don't listen to that shit. It's not _your_ fault. It's their lack of professionalism if they don't know how to do their job right. They can keep Mickey in, even if you're not shooting scenes. The Gallavich fans would love to see Ian struggling and crying over Mickey. I mean, in my opinion he does. I try to play him pensive in a way that Gallavich fans know which moments he misses Mickey the most. But the writers could put it more obviously into his story.“  
  
Noel loosens his arm around Cam's neck, stepping back and threading his fingers into his own short hair. He nibbles on his lower lip, his husband's words soothing him only a bit.  
  
Cam reaches out for him again, cupping his face and stroking his cheeks. “Come on. Just help us with the promo a bit, be more active with me and other Shameless colleagues on social media and let the fans see that you _want_ to come back. Keep emphasizing that Mickey can always find a way back to Ian and that you love the show. That will give them hope. And that's all they need.“  
  
Noel nods, looking at the ground still avoiding his husband's gaze. Only after a short moment of thinking about whether to say the next thing or not, he looks him in his beautiful green eyes and mumbles, "But it will be _you_ , who'll probably get the most criticism and hate from the fans for your storyline with Trevor."  
  
For whatever reason, a smile tugs at the corner of the redhead's mouth as he shrugs nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter. For five seasons, I was allowed to create the most beautiful love story I've ever seen with you and got plenty of praise during that time. I'm a grown man and strong enough to endure criticism for a few seasons. As long as Mickey ends up with Ian when the curtain falls, I'm good. Don't worry about me, babe." Noel feels himself tearing up. The stress from this talk is slowly drifting from his shoulders with every word that‘s coming from the beautiful mouth he loves the most. "Come on, Noel relax. Everything's good. _I‘m_ good. Lets enjoy the last few hours of your stay, okay? I promise, I'm doing my best to distract you."

A heat shoots through Noel’s body, when the words are out of Cam’s mouth. "Yeah? How are you going to do this?“ He raises his eyebrows curiously at his partner, who steps so close to him that their chests are pressed against each other.

"Mhmm.. I’m thinking about kissing you here,“ Cam’s lips find his pulsing point on his neck, "and here,“ his tongue move upwards to his jaw, "and here,“ he presses his lips against the skin under his ears. He remains there, tickling Noel with his hot breath, before his lips ghost back over his face and green eyes stare into blue ones. "And then here.“ Cam leans forward, nuzzling their noses together and closing the last bit of distance between their lips. "My most favorite part to kiss.“ He whispers, before _finally_ , Noel feels connected. He’s grounded. Safe.  
  
It’s definitely the best distraction he can ask for and he can't get over the fact that each and every kiss from this man is taking his breath away.  
  
Every goddamn time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and/or comments. They are highly appreciated <3
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.. I struggled so hard with this chapter, you have no idea! Without @Battlecat_ftw it wouldn't exist, I think I would've deleted it ALL. Argh.. I'm still not VERY happy but kind of okay with it. Please be kind, this chapter alone really fucked me up :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps.: When there's a word underlined, click on it. It's a link to a photo.  
> Oh and Noel was very MIA in August/September. All information that Katharina and I got was that he was filming Castle Rock at some point during this time. So I don't know how big his role is going to be, but in this fic it's a big one and he has to be in Massachussets very often. ...it's still fiction after all ;)

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
Five days is not a long time. It's 120 hours. 7200 minutes. 432000 seconds. It's not _that_ long.   
  
But for Noel it's a time span that seems insurmountable to him. A time span he won't survive without his dork of a husband on his side. Leaving him for five days to shoot Castle Rock in Massachussets, while his love travels back for his work on Shameless and Gotham in two different cities, was horrible. Each time, saying goodbye is so hard for them and it doesn’t seem like it’s ever going to get easier. Damn, they are two grown men and yet they behave like kindergarten children who want to continue playing together but are forced by their mothers to go home. Only that the 'mother' is their job, and 'home' is the exact opposite of that.  
  
But they did, because they had to. They managed to peel away from each other and get through the five days full of work. Luckily, they have jobs that are very captivating. As professional actors, they let themselves get fully involved in their roles and for a moment or a whole day of shooting, they forget about their own lives. Which in this case is pretty good.

Phone calls and text messages are an ambiguous thing, they are bitter sweet. Both need them and are looking forward to hear or see the other every day. But when the time to say goodnight comes, they are reminded of their separation and the pain and the loneliness keeps creeping back into their minds.

_Ugh_ , Noel hates this. And he knows Cam hates it as well. But he also knows that they’ll always manage to go through it, no matter for how long they need to be apart. Both try to keep this time as short as possible, try to rearrange their schedules to get a little free time.

So Noel jumped back on a flight to LA, to visit his man once again on the set as soon as it was possible. The blonde currently has a less tight schedule than his husband, who is fully assigned to Shameless for a whole season and also tries to film Gotham partly at the same time. That's why he's the one flying back and forth as soon as a free time slot opens for him.  
  
And here he is. Back on the set where it all began. Back in the fake reality, where he fell in love with Cam. Back in their hotelroom, where it all went down. It's still somehow unreal for him that in this hotel they kissed for the first time. Well, not _exactly_ for the first time, but for the first time in real life. Here he experienced his first orgasm with Cameron, after rutting so fervently against each other, overwhelmed by a scene and hungry for more. Here Cam went on his knees for Noel and here he had sex with a man for the first time.   
  
And now, a year later, he’s back. With a ring on his finger and a longer family name than before. More happy than he ever thought he could be. Yeah, life treats him good and he’s thankful for that. Thankful for every minute he gets to spend with his man.

Chuckling, Noel shakes his head, stepping out of the shower and rubbing his hair dry. He dresses himself and enjoys his cup of coffee, before he heads to the set of the Warner Bro's studios, where he'll meet Cam again. His husband had to leave early for a shoot with Jeremy and didn't wake Noel, because he arrived pretty late last night.  
  
He grabs the script for ‘Redline‘ that he soon wants to audition for, and his keys then walks to the set, where he knows Cam will be. Knowing that John Wells will also be there, makes him uncomfortable. But he will be damned if he lets this man stop him from seeing the love of his life. That’s so _not_ happening!  
  
As he steps inside the all too familiar building, a flutter spreads inside his belly, letting him once again experience, how much he loves being here. He loves the people who work here. Loves the set. Loves his friends and coworkers. Loves the _show_. He really hopes John stops being butt hurt soon and gives him another chance to come back in season 9. He really hopes their last talk didn’t reduce his chances for it.  
  
He looks at his watch, 10:47 am, remembering Cam's schedule for today. His next scene is with Elliot and he knows exactly where to find him now. Strolling through the large halls and corridors, which he knows so well. Not too long ago, it was him filming scenes with Cameron at these places. He turns left and then right, heading to the 'boys room' of the Gallagher house. He doesn't know exactly what they're shooting now or what this scene is about, he just knows where to find his man. Cam told him last night before they went to sleep, fully entwined with each other.   
  
He stops behind familiar figures, who seem to be watching his husband and Elliot as well, while waiting for their own scenes. “ _Ladies_.“ he embraces Izzy and Shanola from behind, pecking a kiss on each of their cheeks. They startle shortly, before they recognize him and smiles spread over their faces.  
  
“Noel, hey!“ they greet him friendlily and wrap their arms around him for a tight group hug, “So good to see you.“ Shanola grins.  
  
“Your husband's already busy at work. I don't know how long they've been at this scene now, but we should’ve beeen filming our scene 20 minutes ago.“ Isidora tells him with a little wink.  
  
Noel's eyes dart to the tiny little bed, where he and Cam used to lie. _Sorry, I’m late_. But this time it's not him, laying beside his hot ginger. It's _Elliot_. An unpleasant feeling raises from his guts and he chides himself for it. When it comes to Cam having other men/women (even if it's just for his job), Noel isn’t as professional as he should be. Not at all. _Fuck_!  
  
“Take 9. Aaaand ACTION!“ John calls and everyone on set goes to work.   
  
Elliot and Cam lay in Ian's small bed. Elliot on his back, _on Mickey’s place_ , Cam on his side facing him. His hand cups Elliot's cheeks, his fingers stroking his skin. _Ugh_. This scene looks so familiar to him, which is what hurts him most. Why are the writers trying to copy Gallavich scenes so often? Not only does it piss the fans off, but also Cam and Noel. Maybe if they tried to build something _new_ , something more _realistic_ , Cam and Elliot wouldn't have to go through waves of shitstorm again and again.  
  
The brunet stirrs awake, Cam still caressing his face. “Oh, shit. What time is it?“   
  
“It's still early.“ Ian mumbles, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
“Mhm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep over.“ _Of course Trevor, of course._  
  
“No worries. I'm sort of hard to resist.“ It twists a knot in Noel's stomach. It's something Cam would also say, when he's being a dork.   
  
Trevor chuckles. “Mhmm.. Yeah, well, standing up for gender nonconformists kind of makes you irresistible.“   
  
Ian's hand is still in Trevor's neck, holding him close. Who would have thought that this little gesture alone turns Noel into a jealous little bitch?!   
  
Ian's pupils wander up, just like Cam's do before he gets cocky. “Oh, well, I can quote some misinterpreted Bible verses right now if it'll get you off.“ he laughs softly and Noel as well. It's the way Cam says it, that reminds him of his lover’s distinctive deadpan humor.  
  
Trevor chuckles shortly too, before a groan comes out of his throat. “I should go.“ He sits up, Cam's hand _finally_ falling on the bed infront of him.  
  
Ian props himself up as well, having Noel's full attention on what‘s going to happen now. “This is kind of nice, like, us being a thing again, right?“  
  
_Ouch_. When the sentence is out of Ian's mouth, Noel can't help but feel betrayed. It hurts. Ian left Mickey at the boarder and doesn’t hesitate to jump right back into “being a thing again“ with Trevor.   
  
_Fuck._ How can you feel so connected with a fictional character? Noel is not Mickey and Cam is not Ian. He shouldn't feel the disappointment in himself. But he can't help it. He does. And Noel really isn’t proud of that.  
  
“Jury's still out.“ Trevor responds, receiving a kiss on the shoulder from the redhead.   
  
“Fucker.“ Ian chuckles. It's the first true line in this whole scene. _Fucker_.  
  
“CUT!“ John yells, stepping up to the actors. Cam's eyes immediately look for him, finding him standing behind the camera. His whole face lights up, as he gives him an acknowledging nod and smile, before he’s forced to focus his attention back on the creator of the show.  
  
Obviously John isn't perfectly satisfied with the scene, which why they have to do it again.  
  
“Ugh!“ Izzy groans beside him, as John calls “Action“ for the tenth time.  
  
Noel is happy that Shanola and her are here too. Talking to them (even though almost silently) while the cameras are on, distracts him a little from the sting in his chest.  
  
He _knows_ it's bullshit to feel jealous about Elliot and/or Trevor. He _knows_ it. But it is, what it is, alright?  
  
“What's the nervously biting on your bottom lip about?“ Shanola asks him, while he stares at every movement of Cam and Elliot in the tiny little Gallagher bed.  
  
“Huh?“ he snaps out from his train of thoughts, his pupils fixed on Cam’s finger that‘s stroking Elliot’s cheek  
  
Isidora leans closer, observating every trembling of his face. “You look hurt. Why do you look hurt?“  
  
Noel shrugs nonchalantly, trying to play it as cool as possible. “I'm not hurt.“  
  
His eyes flicker between her and Shanola, who rolls her eyes at him. “Please tell me it's _not_ about this scene with Elliot.“  
  
His stomach drops. Fuck is his jealousy that obvious? Thoughts that he should be the one in this bed with Ian keep tantalizing him. Shit..!  
  
_Breathe in_. It was his decision to leave the show. But this fact doesn’t make it less hard to watch Ian with another man. _Breathe out._ It's getting easier, when he's away from here again. Away from the people he loves so much. It really is his second family and he has sworn himself, that he‘s going to come back to them. After his mission of promoting TLRH, or rather Tomas.  
  
“It's _not_. I'm not hurt. Just focused on my husband's brilliant acting.“  
  
Shanola and Izzy grin, before the latter leans in closer to whisper in his ear. “Good. Because look at them. They have _no_ chemistry and future on the show. You _need_ to come back.“  
  
Noel bites hard on his lips to hold back the smile that is already forming on the corner of his mouth. It makes him happy, that all of his friends from Shameless want him to come back. They're all secret Gallavich shippers who want to see Ian and Mickey reunited.  
  
“Will you still be here?“ the blonde asks her, indicating that he heard the rumors of Izzy leaving the show.  
  
The pretty brunet chuckles, bringing out her best Russian accent. “If father of child be back, I be back. Don't worry. Gonna reunite crazy family with orange boy.“  
  
Noel's smile spreads from ear to ear, when he hears John calling. “That's it. Thanks.“  
  
The two actors start collecting their things and scripts from around the set and heading into their direction. Cam is immediately standing infront of him, pecking him on the lips. “Hey babe.“ Cam beams at him.  
  
“You were great.“ the smaller man praises him. Even though he didn't like the scene, he can't ignore the fact that his husband has such a big talent. That's probably the reason why it hurts so much..   
  
“Thanks. You ready for our lunch with Emmy and Jeremy?“  
  
Noel nods. “Ready if you are.“  
  
Cam takes a look at his watch. “Oh fuck, we're already late. This scene took us like forever.“ he grumbles, before he stares back into his eyes. “Do me a favor and go ahead so they don't have to wait any longer. Jeremy has a scene soon but wanted to meet you before. I‘ll change back to my clothes, get my things and come right after you. Alright?“  
  
Noel nods again. “Alright. See you in a minute.“ he kisses his man on the lips and Izzy and Shanola on the cheeks, before he heads out of the set. He doesn’t get far when he hears someone calling out for him.  
   
“Hey Noel,“ the blonde turns around, finding Elliot walking up to him. “you have a few minutes?“  
  
Noel's eyebrows shoot up, while his stomach is tightening. “Uhm.. yeah sure. What's up?“  
  
The brunet cocks his head in the direction of a free room, indicating that he wants him to come with him. When they stand in there alone, Elliot speaks up again. “Just wanted to say, that I hope you know that I admire you as an actor. And that I really, really love the way you portrayed Mickey on Shameless.“  
  
Noel feels his cheeks flushing, surprised by the lovely words of his husband's lover on the show. “Thanks.“ he mutters, not really knowing what else to respond. He doesn’t know where this is all coming from.  
  
But before he has the time, Elliot continues: “I just wanted you to know that, because my character on Shameless gets a lot of hate and I often find myself defending it. You know, because of the fans wanting Mickey to come back. But people get cruel, often turning it into the Trans thing then, which really pisses me off. And I often get really affected by it, which may lead to responses I shouldn't make. So if I ever said something harsh about Mickey, I'm sorry. It's not my intention to hurt you or hate on your work. I really adore you and Mickey.“  
  
“Uh.. thanks. I appreciate that.“ Noel stammers, overwhelmed by Elliot's honesty. He has never read or heard anything bad about Mickey coming from Elliot, and even if he would, he'd somehow understand it. There are so many Mickey and Ian fans out there, who hate on the new partner the writers created for Ian. Fans who don't understand that it's not Elliot's fault, that Noel left and that it's not Elliot's fault that their storyline isn't 100% believeable. Elliot, as much as all the other actors on the show, just do their job. And they shouldn't get the hate they often get, just because some episodes lack from writing.  
  
Yes, Noel loves Shameless. And yes, he wants to come back. But even he has to admit, that it's a little strange that the writers let Ian experience that he's 100% gay in season 7 episode 1, and then let him come together with a trans man a few episodes later. But this is the fault of the writer's. It's not Elliot. And Elliot and his sexuality shouldn't be blamed for this.  
  
“I'm really sorry, that you have to go through a lot of shirstorm. Fans shouldn't hate on you, just because they're not happy with Ian's new guy. If there's something I can do for you, to help you with this, let me know.“ Noel tells him. It's funny, that even a few moments ago he was jealous about this guy, who lays his lips on his husband so often. But thinking about it rationally, Elliot really doesn't have an easy job here. Also, it's somehow Noel‘s fault.  
  
The brunet pats him on he shoulders. “Thanks. Maybe take a picture with me? Show them, that we get along behind the scenes?“  
  
Noel nods. “Oh yeah, sure.“ He positions himself besides Elliot, who immediately reaches for his phone and snaps a [selfie](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fd/0e/66/fd0e66a2ff461a9e008d92ea99ec7b09.jpg).  
  
“Thanks. And.. uh.. good luck with your promotion on TLRH. Cam told me about it. He's fangirling about you and your work, as often as he can. God the guy can be annoying.“ Elliot winks and smiles, before he goes back where he came from.  
  
That was.. _weird_. But also good, because Elliot is such an honest person. That doesn't make it easier for him, that he grinded hardcore on his lover in Chicago. Or kissed him. Or had his hands on Cameron's ass. _But_ it helps him stay focused. They are all just doing their job.  
   
He shakes his head to get the images of his husband with another man out of his head and continues his walk to the arranged restaurant inside this area.   
  
Suddenly he hears a lot of noise coming from his right side and he turns around to find a tourbus with tourists driving by the Warner Brother's studio set. They snap pictures and he can even hear one of them screaming his name. "Noel! Fuck, it's Noel Fisher. Hey, Noel!"  
  
Damn, he tried to stay MIA. He didn't want to be seen on the Shameless set, because that might increase the already existing rumors about his comeback in season 8. Fuck, he hopes that it doesn't get his husband into trouble again. Bigger hope leads to bigger disappointment, which probably Cameron has to take the blame for.   
  
He hurries inside the restaurant and finds Jeremy, Emmy and Cam already seated around a table in the corner of the room. Around them are a few members from the Shameless crew who are having a break now, as well as other people who have a job somewhere else in this giant Warner Bro's area. The three of them smile at him, when he walks up to them. "Hey, sorry for being late." He hugs his friends and kisses Cam on the lips.  
  
"Where have you been?" Cam asks curiously as Noel takes a seat beside him.  
  
"Bumped into Elliot on my way here and we talked a little."  
  
His husband raises both eyebrows. "About what?" It has Jeremy chuckling inside his glass of water, before taking a sip.  
  
"Can't I talk to the guy who sticks his tongue into my husband on a regularly basis?" Noel teases him, amused by the fact that Cam seems to be uncomfortable about him speaking with Elliot. Does he think Noel would say something inappropriate? Because Cam was right there, when his jealousy hit him the last time.  
  
His lover just flips him off.  
  
“Oh oh. Trouble in paradise.“ Emmy chuckles and looks to Jeremy on her side.  
  
“Nah just kidding.“ Noel tells them, not wanting to let his jealousy be the topic for their lunch. “He told me about the troubles he has with Gallavich fans for his role on the show. Wanted to take a picture to show them that we get along in real life. Hope it will help.“  
  
“ _Huh_.“ his husband responds stunned, while the others just nod.  
  
“Well, I can understand him,“ Emmy joins the conversation, “Trevor's storyline isn't liked in your fandom. You've made it pretty hard for him and all other Ian partners from the show with what you've submitted.“  
  
“Mhmm.. The 'Is Mickey coming back?' question hits us on the daily.“ Jeremy tells them grinning, before he continues, “Whether from fans visiting the set, or people we bump into, interviews we give or on social media platforms. All the time.“  
  
Noel scoots uncomfortably on his seat. It's a weird feeling he‘s getting. Somehow he's proud and happy, that Mickey - the underdog of the show - has swept the audience off their feet and is the darling of the public. And somehow he is embarassed about it and hates that it affects his friends and coworkers lives to this extent. They should get credit for their own work on Shameless, because they are as good as he is/was. But they only hear “Mickey this“ and “Mickey that.“ It's probably annoying for them and he really hopes they won't get angry at him.  
  
“Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I told John a hundred times to say in public that I'm not coming back this season, but hopefully in the next. It will stop them from asking.“  
  
“Yeah, but it would also stop them from watching.“ Emmy throws in.  
  
Noel nods. “That's exactly what he responded.“  
  
“The percentage of Gallavich fans among the viewers is immense. If they stop watching, the show won't be renewed for another season.“ Emmy explains further.  
  
Noel lets his head hang low. It's a fucked up situation. He feels the hand of his husband rubbing up and down his back, soothing and grounding him.  
  
“Hey,“ Jeremy calls for his attention, “don't worry about us. We're tough. The Gallagher genes have already transferred into our own DNA. We'll hold it out until you're back. It's not your fault, people get crazy.“  
  
The blonde looks back up, noticing that all of them are smiling fondly at him. _God_ , he's so thankful for these friends.  
  
“Have you guys already decided what to eat?“ the waitress interrupts them to take their orders.  
  
His redhead nods. “Uh sure.“  
  
Noel doesn't know what he wants to eat, he has somehow lost his appetite. But he trusts his husband to decide for them both. Cam knows how to take care of him.  
  
  
  
  
“I don't think it's a good idea for you to come to this shoot with me.“ Cam tells him as they walk back to the set together.  
  
Noel huffs a laugh “Why? Because you're going to shoot another love scene with Elliot?“  
  
The younger man nods. “Exactly.“  
  
“Come on, Cam. I'm a professional. I know the business and I know not to mix work with my private life.“ _And I need to see where his hands are wandering_. Noel shakes his head. “I already have to leave tomorrow and want to spend every time I can get with you.“  
  
This statement seems to work. “Fine. But don't get jealous again, okay?“  
  
“I promise.“ the smaller man nods his agreement. After a few moments of walking silently side by side, Noel adds, “Why should I actually get jealous? Is there something to be jealous about? Are you going to grind hardcore on him?“ They come to a stop infront of the building. Noel looks at his partner straight in the eyes, challenging him with his last question.

The younger man just shakes his head, opening the door for Noel to go through. He rolls his eyes at him when Noel steps inside. “Professional, huh?!“  
  


 

(CAMERON'S POV)  
  
Damn it. He knew it. He should've insisted more. He should've convinced him that it's not a good idea to come with him to the filming. He could've done better than giving in after two sentences from his lover. But the argument of using every free minute they get to be together had simply just taken away any basis for discussion.  
  
And now Noel is standing behind the camera, watching Cam as he shoots his scene with Elliot in Trevor's home office with a pained look behind those blue eyes. He bites his lips as Cameron kisses Elliot and gets undresed by him. And though he knows that every look, every touch, every grinding tears his husband's heart in two, Cam tries to stay strong to get over with this scene as fast as possible. But it doesn't work, they're not good enough... _Fuck_!  
  
God, he looks so sad. So lost. Cameron's heart feels riddled of a thousand stabs with a knife. Why the fuck did he want to come to see this? Was the scene in Chicago not enough for him? Sure, they're both actors and know that love scenes are just part of the business. But you don't have to torture yourself and watch the hundreds of thousands of attempts that it takes to shoot this short kissing scene. Cam knows, that he wouldn't want to watch. No, he _couldn't_. He'd probably rush forward and push Noel's counterpart away, whoever it may be.  
  
He only needs to remember when Noel told him on the phone, quite unspectacularly, how his kissing scene with Sarah Ramos, who played Tomas Young's first wife Brie on The Long Road Home went. _Easily_. _We were through with two takes._. The redhead immediately panicked, memories from their Gallavich scenes popping up in his mind. They were also always quite fast when shooting kissing or sex scenes, because the chemistry was just right. Was their chemistry good too? Or even better? A night of stalking Sarah Ramos, followed by insomnia and a fight with his lover over the phone on the next day were the consequences.  
  
So _no_ , Cam really wouldn't want to be there when Noel kisses another actor or actress. That's why he doesn't get why his husband wanted to be here so badly. He should have known what he was getting into.  
  
"Alright Cam and Elliot, please one more time. Elliot please try to cling more onto Cam's body. When you toss his shirt away, it must look like Trevor can barely contain his hunger for Ian. You have to have him. Here and now." John says to Elliot, who nods his understandment, before he turns to him.  
  
"And Cam the same goes for you. Ian is greedy and starving. After Trevor made him wait for so long, he's now full of fire and fervor. You two should practically devour each other and rip off each other's clothes. Can you do that?“  
  
Cam's pupils flicker behind the camera to the man he loves the most. Is he able to take more of that? Should Cam tell him to go and wait for him in the trailer? It would be much easier for all of them.  
  
But then the older man nods supportively to his direction, indicating that Cam should go on. That he should give John Wells what he wants. And it's simply overwhelming and reminds him so much of the Gallavich scene in season 5, when Mickey encouraged him to sign himself into a psychiatric ward, even though it broke his own heart.  
  
The younger man bites on his lips, deciding that if Noel is still okay with this situation, he's okay with it as well. His eyes wander back to the producer, as he nods his agreement.  
  
“Fine. Then please take your positions again.“ John orders, before Elliot takes a seat infront of a desk with a computer and Cam steps outside the door.  
  
John walks to his spot behind the camera, where he can see them best. “Take 11. Aaaaand ACTION.“  
   
Trevor is working on his computer, when Ian steps inside, stopping in the door frame and speaking up. “We got a deacon, a priest, and a bunch of nuns to join the cause. Thinking of starting a collection plate, raise some funds for the kids.“  
  
“That'd be incredible.“ the brunet responds overwhelmed, stopping his work and giving Ian all his attention.  
  
“Yeah.“ he mumbles, before he turns around to leave the room again.  
  
But before he's outside, his 'lover' on the show speaks up again: “I can't believe all the people whose lives you're touching. You're like the person I w-wish I had around when I was growing up.“  
  
The redhead lets a satisfied grin show on his face, making his way back inside the room. “How is that?“ he asks, leaning back on the edge of the desk beside Trevor.  
  
The smaller man rolls his chair back, focusing on Ian when he tells him, “Someone to stand up for me, take on the world. Be my motherfuckin' defender.“ he laughs softly at his own words.  
  
Fuck, Cam knows what's coming next. He feels Noel's eyes on him, but isn't allowed to look back. Even though he wants nothing more than to soothe and calm him, tell him with his eyes;  _This means nothing._   _I love you. Only you._ But he can't. So he answers, as cockily as he can: “I can be your motherfuckin' defender.“  
  
He takes Elliot's hand and puts it onto his clothed crotch. His stomach is tightening, knowing that his husband is watching. It feels awful. Wrong. But he needs to get through it. Give the best he can to end this misery.  
  
Elliot's pupils wander from Cam's eyes down to where his hand is resting and back up. He lets a few seconds pass, before he jumps out of his seat and crushes his lips onto Cameron's. The latter manages to let a mischievious grin play on his lips, before his fingers twist into dark locks and he kisses him back.  
  
The kiss is so different to all the Gallavich kisses ever before. Even in times when they weren't together, Cam and Noel kissed as if they were. They opened their mouths so easily for each other and weren't ashamed to let their tongues explore every inch of the other's oral cave. It always felt so natural, pure and honest. There wasn't any playing, because their lips just created a rhythm on their own.  
  
And that is so different from all the other actors or actresses Cam has kissed before. Here with Elliot, they don't really open their mouths. They just try to keep their lips pressed onto each other. It's more like quick smooches, without their tongues to touch. _Thank god_. But that's probably John's problem. The lack of chemistry. The lack of passion.   
  
Though Cam really tries to do a good job. It's just.. Elliot makes it pretty hard. Or let's say: they both don't get into this. They don't feel it. Not a bit. _Not at all_. And that's the problem here.  
  
So Cam's movements are as mechanical as rehearsed. His body presses against Elliot, who's hands fist into his shirt to pull it over his head. Cam goes back for a kiss, trying to suck Elliot's upper lip in, while the brunet nibbles on his bottom lip, to make it look more realistic. Make it look like an actual volitional kiss. He makes it only two seconds, before he turns around and shuts the door closed. When he turns back around, he tries to look hungrily at Elliot again, like John wanted him to do.   
  
_One more time_ , he reminds himself and rushes forward to grab Elliot by his waist, lifting him up and setting him down on the desk, all while crushing his lips on his again. They keep attacking their mouths with closed kisses for a few seconds, before John  _finally_ screams.  
  
“CUT! That's it boys, thank you!“  
  
A heavy weight falls from his chest, as the words are out of the producer's mouth. Cam turns around, looking for his husband behind the cameras, to give him a triumphant smile. A smile that also tells him _I love you_.  
  
But he can't find him in the crowd. Noel is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I know the pic of Elliot and Noel was taken during season 7, but in this fic they took it while filming season 8. Just pretend Noel's hair is still blonde (even though we all wish we could see him in black again :( )
> 
> And oh.. CLIFFHANGER, hehehe. My favorite way to end a chapter, sorryyy :) Don't be too upset, there is no reason to worry <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my lovely readers,
> 
> thank you for all the kudos, comments and support! I knew that adding Elliot to this story will split opinions, but I try to stick as close to reality as possible. I can reassure you though, that he won't play a big role after this chapter anymore.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Ps.: Click on the underlined word in the text to see the picture.

(CAMERON'S POV)  
  
He couldn't find him on the set. So he hopes that he's going to be at the hotel, in Cam's room.  
  
His heart speeds up as his fingers wrap around the doorknob and he pushes the door open. “Noel?“ he calls for his husband immediately, while his eyes scan the room nervously.  
  
“Yeah?“   
  
_Thank fucking god!_ He follows his voice to the back of the couch, looking down and finding him spread out laying on it, a beer standing on the small table nearby. The blue eyed man looks up, but no smile tugs at the corner of his lips this time. "Thought you wanted to spend every free minute with me?" Cam’s voice is challenging.  
  
The blonde man reaches for his beer and takes a gulp, shrugging nonchalantly. "I do."  
  
"Then why did you leave before we were done with the scene? We could've done something together. Like gone for a beer, playing billiard, watching a movie, or just walking here together to hang out." the redhead asks provocatively, already knowing what the reason for his man’s abrupt leaving is. Though he wants to hear it from  _him_. Because Cam was right, Noel shouldn't have come to the set for the shoot with him. He walks around the couch, lifting Noel's legs up to take a seat beside him and resting Noel's legs back on his thighs.  
  
The blonde takes another few gulps from his beer, before responding. "You know why I left, Firecrotch. You're a smart little bastard."  
  
Noel's eyes look anywhere, but him. And he doesn't even need to look at him, for the younger man to know that he's hurt. So Cam tries to ground him with his touches, massaging his strong thighs, while still staring at his husband's beautiful face. "Indeed I am. Told you it wasn‘t a good idea to come with me."  
  
But the older man wiggles out from Cam's touch and gets up. "Oh, you wanna play this stupid housewife game now? You wanna hear from me that you were right and I was wrong?" He walks straight to the fridge to get another beer.   
  
Cam sighs, standing up as well and staring at his lover. "Noel, come on. Don't get mad. It's our job. You know that."  
  
Noel opens the bottle and leans against the kitchencounter of the hotel room. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
"No. Nobody asked you to." Cam takes a few steps towards his keyed up husband. He tries to stay as calm as possible because he really doesn't want to argue with him in the short time they have together. Especially not about this topic again.  
  
They just have to admit to themselves, that they are both pretty jealous people when it comes to each other. And that's why neither of them is good at watching love scenes during filming. As soon as it's on screen, it's less of a problem. Everything has already happened and the artistic product, the reason why they are doing all this, is completed. _Done_. _Finished_.  
  
He understands Noel, can sympathize with him. He can't even imagine Noel kissing someone else. _Fuck no..!_ God forbid, it's just undeniable that they want to _own_ each other. They want to have each other completely for themselves, no one else should ever put their fingers on what's _theirs_.  
  
_Yes_ , this jealousy isn't healthy and _yes,_ they may have a problem. And actually they know that too. That's why they should just set the rule that the love scene sets are a no go for the partner.  
  
“Let's just agree, to _not_ visit each other on set when love scenes are scheduled, alright? It would make things easier for both of us.“ Cam suggests.  
  
Noel huffs a sarcastic laugh. “Sorry it was so hard for you today. Ramming your tongue down another man's throat, while he placed his hand on your hard dick.“ Noel takes another sip.  
  
The redhead stays put, perplexed about Noel's bitterness. “ _First_ , my dick wasn't hard. Far from it. _Second_ , I didn't ram my tongue down his throat. Our tongues didn't even touch. And _third_ , _they should have_. Our tongues _should have_ touched and we _should have_ gotten more into it. Because this was written _in the script_. You know? The booklet where everything is written down about what’s expected from you as an actor on the set.“ He shakes his head, before letting it hang low.   
  
Cameron _hates_ this topic. It‘s so ridiculous to be jealous about this. They both know that their love is grand, they promised each other eternity only a few months ago. Noel should know that there's no other man for him. _Never_.   
  
“Maybe if you would've watched more closely, you would've realized that playing a convincing love scene is simply not possible for Elliot and me.“  
  
The blonde man rolls his eyes at him. “Oh forgive me that I didn't take a closer look at how you two ate each other's faces.“ he throws his free hand up, before giving him the evil eye. “And don't worry, from my perspective it looked realistic enough.“  
  
Shit, his husband is angry. But mostly hurt. Cam knew it would happen, he just knew it.   
  
He threads his fingers through his red locks, sighing desperately. “Noel, this is ridiculous and you know it. You even nodded to me from afar and encouraged me to shoot the scene again even better.“  
  
Silently his husband takes another gulp from his beer, obviously in an inner conflict of what to respond. So Cam continues. “I'm sorry that you're hurt. You know I didn't want you to come. Not because of me, but because of you. I didn't want to hurt you and I knew this would happen. I knew it because if it were you in this scene and me behind the camera I would've flipped the same way. Or maybe more.“ he pauses shorty, walking closer to his enraged lover.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , I would've flipped so much more.“ He takes another few steps towards him until he‘s standing directly infront of Noel. “But you know that I love you more than everything and that I only want _you_. Elliot's a nice guy, but he isn't _you_. Nobody could ever be. Which is a little bit of a problem, when I should be doing my job right.“  
  
Noel's jaw seems to relax a bit, while his eyebrows shoot up. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and waits for Cam to continue.   
  
“Since we started up I've had so many difficulties shooting love scenes. I don't wanna kiss someone else that isn‘t you. That makes it pretty hard to quickly get it over with.“  
  
Noel's eyes wander down to his feet. “It doesn't look like you've got _difficulties_.“  
  
Cam's fingers reach for his chin and tilt his face upwards. “ _Thank god_ , otherwise I wouldn't get a single role. But trust me, I do _not_ want to kiss them. I only wanna kiss you.“  
  
Finally he sees confidence, love and hope back in Noel‘s eyes and the pain slowly fades away. _God_ , this man truly has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.  
  
He takes the beer bottle out of his partner's grip and puts it behind Noel on the counter, where he lets his hands rest. His man is caged between his outstretched arms now and Cam presses his body against him. "You shouldn't drink so much." he mumbles, their noses already touching.  
  
Noel shrugs. "Need to forget."  
  
Cam leans in closer, pressing his lips onto his skin underneath his ear. "I can help. I can make you forget." He whispers filthily.  
  
The blonde turns his face away, so that Cam's lips glide off his skin, before turning back to give him a challenging look. “Yeah? How will you do that? Cause this will take me _a lot_ to forget.“  
  
Cam sighs, letting his head hang low. “You still mad at me?“  
  
A few moments of silence pass, before Noel's the one who searches for his gaze. “Am not mad at you. Never was. Well, I began to hate John Wells for writing this shit, but even he can't be blamed for my jealousy. Sorry. It's just..“ Noel's hands fiddle with Cam's shirt, finally looking for the connection they so desperately need. “I hate seeing you with other men. But I knew this before and shouldn't have come. I just wanted to make sure that..“ he breaks off shortly.  
  
“That?“  
  
Noel's blue eyes bore into his own. “That shooting this scene doesn't turn you on, like our scenes did sometimes.“  
  
A smile spreads across Cam's lips. “Yeah and that was because of _you_ , Noel. Not about a dumb love scene. _Hell_ you got me hard when we filmed the scene under the bleachers after Mickey escaped prison. We didn't kiss, we didn't touch, but the looks you gave me almost sent me over the edge. Elliot, or anybody else, could hold my dick in their hands, rubbing and stroking, and it would still be soft as chewing gum.“  
  
Noel wrinkles his nose, making a disgusted face. “Ugh Monaghan, now I need to forget a lot more.“  
  
Cam chuckles, pressing his lips against the spot under Noel's ear again. “Yeah and I'm here to help you forget.“  
  
A soft moan escapes the blonde lips. “And you still haven't told me, how you'll do it.“  
  
Cam starts kissing his way over Noel's jaw to his cheeks and then slowly down to the corner of the beautiful puffy lips. "Relax," he whispers, pecking him quickly on the mouth, "and let me show you that I just want _you_." With that he lays his lips on Noel's, nibbling on his bottom lip, before he gets access to let his tongue slide in. While the older man's arms sling immediately around Cam's neck and his fingers stroke through his red hair, the younger man quickly undoes Noel's pants and starts palming him through his boxers.  
  
The blissful sound Noel emits is driving Cam nuts and he’s feeling his own cock swelling just from that. " _Mhmmm_.. love how fast you get hard for me, baby." he pants through their kisses, Noel's rock hard dick already building a tent in his boxers. Cam wraps his fingers through the soft fabric around Noel's length, teasing him with slow and tender up and down movements.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Noel groans into Cam's mouth, who absorbs his hot, ragged breath instantly, "Couch!"  
  
The redhead has nothing to add to it and pulls away from his lover with a heavy heart to follow him to the couch. On their way there, they shed their shirts, pants and socks, pressing their bare torsos together as soon as they come to a stop infront of the sofa.  
  
Greedily, they run their hands over each other's bodies, massaging, scratching, caressing certain spots that they know are making the other weak. Their tongues find themselves again without much guidance, coming together like magnets and fusing in a sweet rhythm.  
  
Then Cam stops abruptly, pushing Noel backwards so that he drops onto the couch. The redhead bends down so close to him such that their noses touch, while his hand rests on his cheek. "I love those beautiful blue eyes," he mumbles, looking deep into them and letting his thumb slide over Noel's left eye sideways before he continues his path downwards "and that snub nose." His finger gently slides down over Noel's quivering upper lip. "And that mouth.. _Fuck_ , that mouth just drives me crazy."  
  
Like a starving man, he immediately attacks Noel's lips again before kissing down a line and kneading Noel's biceps with his hands. "I love your strong arms, they always catch me when I'm weak." He now moves his mouth to Noel's nipple, the blonde man beginning to vibrate beneath him."And your chest, under which the biggest of all hearts beats." He bites slightly into one of his nipples, earning a sharp inhale from his lover, the tip of his tongue sliding down and circling his navel. "I love your stomach and -" his hands move over Noel's abdomen to his thighs, into which he immediately digs his fingernails, "those insanely strong thighs, that lift you up and down so well when you ride my cock." Noel is a quivering mess when Cam is kneeling between his thighs now, his mouth ghosting over his leaking dick. "And _god_.. that cock. Look at that glorious cock. Goddamn it! Need to taste it everytime I look at it. So fucking perfect."  
  
Noel's head snaps back up, from where it was resting on the couch, peering with lust hooded eyes down at his husband. "Do it then." he demands and Cam goes to work.  
  
He pulls Noel's boxers down and tosses them away, one hand pushing his legs further apart, while the other hand wraps around Noel's shaft. Noel trembles at the slightest contact, revealing how tense he already is and eager for more. But before Cam is finally able to suck the sweet and salty taste out of the wet slit, he guides his free hand up to Noel's face, forcing him to suck on his fingers.  
  
The blonde man complies, letting Cam's fingers fuck his mouth, while Cam's mouth wraps around the head of his dick. The redhead can feel a surpressed moan vibrate around his digits, when the tip of his tongue teases Noel's slit. He licks and sucks around the head, playing with the cum that already pools there.  
  
When his fingers feel slick enough, he pulls them back out to breach Noel's hole with them, who shivers from anticipation. Just when Cam's mouth goes down on his length for the first time, he also pushes his first finger into him. A groan is punched out of Noel and he aches his body closer to Cam.  
  
Fuck he tastes so good. He'd never thought he would ever be able to think about a dick in that way, but yeah.. Noel changed him. In the best possible way. He wants everything from this man. Everything that he can get. So he tightens the suction around Noel's throbbing arousal and sucks with more fervor, adding a second finger to scissor him open.  
  
"Oh _Cam_ ," Noel's filthy noises fill the room, his eyes boring into Cam's. He looks so wonderful. So needy. So pleading. Cam is willing to give him everything he can. His finger is already searching for Noel's prostate, jabbing into the sweet spot the moment he finds it and sending his husband right towards the edge. "Holy shit. So good, baby. Make me feel so good." the older man moans.  
  
Cam lets his tongue run over the pulsating vein, before he presses it against the slit again. " _Mhmm_.. taste so perfect." he mumbles, before hollowing his cheeks and starting to deep throat him as a distraction to the third added finger.  
  
The room is filled with Noel's lustful sounds of 'fucks' and Cam's name. The taller man knows his noises already so well, knows, that when Noel's voice pitch gets higher, he’s scooting closer to the brink and almost tumbling over. So Cam pulls his fingers out of the tight hole and sucks one last time at Noel's head. He then frees himself from his own boxers, which are wet from his leaking dick, and he gets up to crash his lips on Noel's again.  
  
One hand from Noel find its way into Cam's hair, while the other reaches for his dick, pumping him in slow movements.  
  
“ _Aaah_ “ Cam moans between their sloppy kisses, their tongues almost hitting the back of their throats as hungry as they are. “Ride me, baby.“ he pants, staring into big blue eyes that seem to shine even brighter after that demand. “Ride my cock.“  
  
Noel kisses him one more time, before pushing him back and getting up. Cam immediately takes his place, sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide. He watches Noel making his way to the nightstand drawer to get the lube, before the cool gel is dribbled and smeared over his shaft.  
  
His hands reach for Noel's hips, turning him around and guiding him backwards onto his lap. His husband takes him in his hand and guides him to the contracting entrance. As soon as his tip touches the tight ring of muscles, Cam lets a shaky breath escape his throat. His head falls backwards onto the couch, when Noel sinks down agonizingly slow. He digs his fingernails deeper into the soft flesh of Noel's hips, wanting nothing more than to slam him down and be buried fully inside of him. But instead he gives him time, biting down his lust, until the smaller man finally bottoms out and sighs.  
  
With that Cam's head shoots back up and he starts moving Noel's hips with his hands in circling motions, staying balls deep inside of him.   
  
“Fuck, this feels good.“ Noel whines, one hand searching for stability on Cam's chest, while his other hand runs up and down his own chest. It's the hottest sight Cam has ever laid eyes on.  
  
Noel riding his cock backwards, aching in pleasure above him, moaning and panting, teeth dragging into his thick lips, and eyes torn between staring into Cam's ones and squeezing shut. “Jesus you look so hot Noel. Riding my cock so good.“ he moans, remembering that this is about Noel. Helping him forget and making him understand. “You're the hottest person I've ever seen and I will love you until the day I die. Probably even longer.“  
  
A chuckle, combined with a soft sob comes out of Noel's lips, as he begins bouncing up and down Cam's dick.   
  
“Oh _fuck_!“ the redhead groans, as the pressure and friction around his cock builds with every up and down movement from his lover.   
  
Noel looks so beautiful with the slight layer of sweat on his skin, his hand fisting in his own hair. The moment Cam's cock hits his prostate, he sighs and whines, rocking up and down, back and forth, turning his husband into a complete mess underneath him. Noel increases the pace of his bouncing, only to slow it down when he circles his hips and keeps Cam deep inside his heat.   
  
The younger man can't even think straight anymore, overwhelmed by the prickling inside his guts and the sight of his man. “God, I love you so much Noel.“ he pants, when he tries to rock together with him. He wants to get deeper, wants Noel to feel just him. So when Noel slams down, Cam buckles his hips up.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Cam.“ Noel cries out his words of pleasure, bending more backwards to crash his lips onto Cameron's.  
  
The kiss is filthy and sloppy but not less lovely and tender, though it doesn't last long. Noel's harsh movements make it nearly impossible to keep their lips attached.   
  
Cam's fingers on each side of Noel's hips, begin to wander downwards the inside of his thighs, stroking the sensitive flesh close to Noel's bouncing dick. He tries to touch him as tender as possible, wanting to drive him insane with the mix of the fond stroking of his fingertips and hard thrustings of his cock.  
  
It works. Goosebumps spread along Noel's pale skin, as he shudders above him and fights to keep the rhythm with his hips. “ _Cam_. Oh fuck.“ He stops bouncing, keeping his ass deep down on Cam's cock and rotating his hips. "I need to cum."  
  
It almost makes Cameron shoot his load at this wonderful feeling from being engulfed by an overwhelmed, trembling Noel. But he tries to hold back, tries to focus on his love, who's hand reaches forward to stroke his own dick. But the redhead snaps it away. " _Uh_ _uh_. Don't touch yourself." he demands, taking both of Noel's hands in his own and crossing them behind his back, while his fingers of the other hand are back to stroking the inside of Noel's thigh, close to his throbbing dick.   
  
"Fuck Cam. Stop teasing. I need to cum." the blonde pants exhausted, alternating between bouncing and rolling on Cam's length.  
  
The younger man pulls on his hands, bringing him back closer to him. His hot breath is fanning Noel's ear, when he whispers to him, "Only if you listen to me first."  
  
Noel's cheeks cling to Cameron's, tired of sustaining himself while his thighs continue to set the quick pace. He whimpers desperately above him, so Cam begins to quickly whisper what he has planned. “Noel, when I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to be changed, but then, how could I have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime.“ It's difficult for him to pronounce these long sentences, when the love of his life is riding him hard into the cushion. But he sticks to his plan. He can still remember everything word for word.   
  
“You were a godsend to me, the one who was everything I had ever hoped for. The one I thought existed only in my imagination. When you came into my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn’t compare to the joy loving you brought me. You are a part of everything I think and do and feel, and with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible.“ Cameron's voice cracks from his heavy panting. He tries to keep it together though. Noel seems to remember his words, as his sighs, sobs and whines get more fierce.  
  
" _CAM_ ," he pleads, rolling his hips into Cam's bucking ones, hitting his prostate dead on.  
  
“Because of you, I laugh, I smile and I dare to dream more than I ever have. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person.“ Cameron swallows hard to fight the lump in his throat, and so does Noel, while both scoot closer to the edge. Noel's face turns and buries into Cam's sweating cheek, pressing soft kisses onto it, while the redhead continues with his speech and continues to tease him with his fingers on his thighs.  
  
“I didn’t just fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we choose anyway. And I’d choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose  _you_!“ He emphasizes the last word, hoping that Noel would understand the extent of his words.  
  
“So I gave myself to you in marriage. I promised to love you, without reservation, cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. I promised to support you and comfort you, through life’s joys and sorrows. I promised to encourage you, inspire you, and be honest and faithful to you. I promised to stand by your side, in sickness and in health, in an apocalyptic scenario or during a zombie invasion.“ Noel huffs again a laugh at this part, although his hips are already beginning to stutter and his cries for his release are getting more fierce.  
  
“And oh, I vowed to still grab your ass, even when you’re old and wrinkly. These things I already gave you in May, and I will all the days of our lives.“ The speech ended here back then and here Cameron ends it now, completely out of breath with his words and the effort to suppress the ever-increasing orgasm. He needs to cum. Needs to make the whimpering man above him cum. Though he still needs him to know. "You understand me?"  
  
Noel doesn't respond, going back to bouncing hard and fast on his dick, trying to wiggle his hands out of Cam's hold. But the younger man doesn't let go. " _Noel_?! Do you understand?" he repeats his words, hoping that Noel gets it, hoping that he can finally let them both cum.  
  
"Yeah" It's not more than a breath, that escapes his lover's lips, but it's enough. In an instant Cam wraps his free hand around Noel's leaking dick and starts stroking. One, two, three bumps and Noel shudders above him, screaming his name and releasing into Cam's hand.  
  
The redhead doesn't know if the sight, the noise or the contracting hole from Noel around his pulsating dick is the reason for his own orgasm. Maybe it's a mix of it all, but only a few seconds after Noel, he tumbles over the edge as well. The climax hits him so hard, that groan after groan slips from his lips, his balls contracting and forcing his load to shoot into Noel's tight heat. The prickling of his whole body almost passes him out, as he moves together with his husband through their climax, until it dies out. He embraces a collapsing Noel, pulling him tight onto his chest and starts kissing his sweaty forehead.  
  
Noel's chest is heaving, but as he regains control over his breathing again, he turns to Cam and kisses him on the lips. "Your wedding vows." he smiles, his ass still moving slightly on Cam's lap.  
  
The redhead feels his dick slowly getting limp, but he’s enjoying the heat and stickiness around it still too much to pull it out just yet. "Yeah. Need you to remember. I promised you forever and I'll give you forever. Forever _yours_ , roger that?"  
  
The blonde chuckles, impressed by Cam's attempt to help him get over his jealousy. Looks like it worked. “Roger that! Forever yours too.“ he whispers, before once again kissing him with more passion.   
  
Cam's fingers dig into every curve of Noel's body, trying to feel him as close as possible. He needs to savour this, because they're going to be separated for weeks again. They kiss, touch and stroke for a few quiet moments, until the smaller man slowly gets up to go rub himself clean in the bathroom. Cam sighs at his loss, but trodds after him to wash his hands and dick.  
  
Naked they walk back to the bed of the hotel room, crawling under the sheets and entangling each other's bodies. _Fuck_.. Cam can't think about how much he's gonna miss the warmth and softness of his skin.  
  
Exhausted they lay there silently, Cam on his back, Noel's head on his chest, while Cam's long fingers massage his scalp. It's a comfortable silence, knowing that the other is here, understanding and loving. The taller man tries to focus on Noel being here with him at the moment, not wanting to think about the past or the close future. He's just here. Now. With Noel in his arms. It's _perfect_.  
  
“How should a possible return for Mickey ever fit into Ian's current storyline?“ Noel's words hit the silence, his tone pensive.  
  
It hurts him. “ _Well_.. I don't know what the writers have planned, but I guarantee you, that I do my best to play Ian like he's in pain. Yes, the writers give me a prefabricated script, but I try to show our fans Ian's real emotions behind his crazyness. It's the small moments in which I try to make the viewers realize that Ian is anything but happy since Mickey's gone. For example, in the scene I had with Emmy in Ian's bed. I've just left a free space at the place where Mickey was always laying and tried to make our fans understand with my facial expression what Ian's larger concerns are about. Namely, that he can't handle the loss of Mickey and he gets madder about it, his actions becoming even crazier.“  
  
Noel nods on his chest. “So you think they can still write Mickey in and Gallavich can be endgame?“  
  
Cam cups Noel's cheeks, forcing him to look up to him. “Of course they can. And they will. This season is about showing the viewers that Ian can't live without Mickey. That he misses him like crazy and just sabotages all the reasons he gave Mickey why he can't come with him to Mexico. And in the next season you'll be back and we, as well as all of our fans will get our endgame.“  
  
Noel crawls up on Cam's body, until their noses touch. “Alright then. I've nothing to object to that." He lays his mouth on Cam's already swollen one, letting his tongue slide over his bottom lip, before he dives in. He feels Noel’s tongue tentatively drift over his own, and he deepens the kiss, reassuring the other man. 

The redhead's hands immediately wander down to his perfect ass, massaging the cheeks and just enjoying the weight that lays on top of his body. He loses himself in this moment, relishing in that the world stopped spinning for them.

 

 

(NOEL'S POV)

The vibrating of his phone on the nightstand drawer, makes him slowly stir awake. He squints before opening his eyes and realizes that it's already dark outside. He turns his head to find the beautiful redheaded man sleeping peacefully next to him. Both must've fallen asleep after their exhausting sex from before.

Still slightly dazed by the dream he was just torn from, he sits up and takes his phone from the nightstand. Shit, they slept for almost an hour. They wanted to do something together on their last evening, before Noel has to fly back to Massachussetts to film Castle Rock.

He sees an new e-mail from his press agent Camille appearing on his display and clicks on it. 

"Hey Noel,

fans saw you at the Shameless set today. The internet is already exploding with rumors about your comeback. Be careful. If there's too much hope, there's too much disappointment.

Best regards,

Camille"

And then she added a [link](https://imgur.com/a/UYELW) that Noel immediately clicks on.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispers, peering back to the sleeping beauty that will probably be the scapegoat for all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you like where this story is going. I try to add a little bit from reality into this AU.
> 
> If you wanna know, how a possible Gallavich endgame after s8 can look like, check out my fic “Heart beats Head“'. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615686/chapters/31260489
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and/or comments <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5 :)
> 
> As always, as close to reality as possible, with a lot of links in it ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
Since Noel got back to the set of Castle Rock, his phone won't stop buzzing. And his last visit to LA on the set of Shameless in the Warner Bros Studios area is the reason for it. He was spotted there by Mickey fans, and now new [rumors](https://imgur.com/wnfWKVd) about his comeback in [season 8](https://imgur.com/EYvx2WU) are [popping up](https://imgur.com/q1SQYNW) on the daily.  
  
He just wanted to enjoy a few days with his husband before they both had to separate again, living lonesome in different hotel rooms. God, the life as an actor and especially with another actor is cruel. They both have too many projects going on. Projects in different countries that keep them apart.  
  
But neither knows where to lower their sights. They are currently receiving offers that they've always wanted. Since the success of Gallavich, they are known in the showbiz. Producers became aware of them through all the hype of their fans and offered them roles they could've only dreamed of before. Nevertheless the love for their job doesn't diminish the yearning for their partner.  
  
They miss each other so desperately in times like these. Both physically and mentally. The last year had tied them together too much. Too much they've become accustomed to the comfort of the soothing warmth of the other's body. Too often have the silly jokes claimed each other's risible muscles. Too often have controversial topics led to highly interesting discussions where they challenged each other's knowledge. Too much of the kisses have had a calming effect on the other one. Too heavy touches resulted in a racing heart. Being close to each other is like being high on a drug. A drug called love.  
  
Accordingly, it's no wonder that every farewell now feels like a cold withdrawal. Both are tense, nervous and can barely switch off, fleeing into work to forget the cruel distance that lies between their bodies for a moment.  
  
Unfortunately, every long day of shooting has to come to an end and the subsequent phone calls don't even begin to fill the gap that is left by the non-presence of the other man. As soon as Noel hears Cameron's voice on the other line, he feels the seams of his heart bursting, which he has just stitched during the day to stem the stinging pain in his chest.  
  
And if they don't help each other find some release on the already existing verge via telephone or Skype sex immediately after picking up the call, it often ends in discussions or even a dispute. It doesn't have to happen much, but the irritability of each other doesn't pass by without a trace. Too helpless they feel at the mercy of their working life. Too weak to change anything of it.  
  
And the renewed #BringMickeyBack hype ignites the tension even more. It doesn't help if Cam (or his colleagues) is asked hundreds of times a day, on set, in an interview, by fans on the street or on the Internet, if Mickey/Noel is coming back this season. It only reminds him of the non-existence of his husband. And so is Noel.  
  
It could've been different. If Noel would've chosen Shameless over Castle Rock or the promotion of The Long Road Home, he would now be in LA, on his lover's side, shooting scenes with him together instead of Elliot.  
  
_Fuck_ , his heart wants so desperately to be there. But he knows that his head made the right choice. Tomas' story needs to be heard and seen. And it's his duty to do so.  
  
He tries to suppress all feelings of guilt about this decision and after a long day of work makes himself comfortable in his hotel room. Like all nights before, Noel snuggles in his bed, his Mac book unfolded in front of him as he clicks on the links about his return to Shameless through the latest articles, photos and 'spoilers'.  
  
It's enough that in some [photos](https://imgur.com/CqAfKWo), his hair looks darker than normal and immediately [the hope](https://imgur.com/fRHQWsV) of the fans shoots up high. No matter where he is spotted, fans always try to link his location with where Shameless is shooting at the moment. Yeah, the hype about Gallavich has always been big, but Noel feels like it has increased even more within the last two seasons.  
  
The #BringMickeyBack Twitter accounts explode these days, the hope of the fans noticeable with each post. It almost breaks Noel's heart in two, that this hope will not last very long and will soon be destroyed again. And broken dreams are known to cause disappointment. And for that disappointment someone will have to take the bite.  
  
He also finds his last interview about Shameless repeatedly cited, in which he announces (just like John Wells has told him to do) that he isn't averse to a comeback from Mickey. The probably most quoted sentence from it is [“Boarders aren't going to hold Mickey, if walls aren't.“](https://imgur.com/fMJzcxX)  
  
In this interview, he kept emphasizing that he really has no idea if the end of Season 7 has to be the end for Ian and Mickey, but that there's always a possibilty for Mickey to come back. But since he was spotted on the set of Shameless last week, his words from this interview are of course reinterpreted. Noel sighs desperately. It is a doom-loop.  
  
He continues to look over the posts he received from his press agent Camille until his eyes fall on the subject '[Steve Howie's Live Insta](https://imgur.com/BNXD89N)'. He opens the mail, which only has a link to a video. Curious about what this has to do with him he clicks on it, seeing his friends Steve and Shanola on the set of Shameless laughing into the camera. Noel watches the fans' questions and answers from the actors, while an unpleasant foreshadowing spreads in him. People ask questions about the current season. He doesn't have to be a genius to know which question is next.  
  
"Where's Noel?"  _Here it is!_  And even though he knew that this question is going to pop up, Noel's face falls at the same moment Steve's does. The normally very funny and always friendly man, suddenly seems a bit annoyed by the question, answering with a counter question "Noel? Who's Noel?"  
  
_Fuck_ , Noel already knew that the question is annoying all his former castmates. He can really understand it. But the way Steve's Live Insta with Shanola goes on leaves a bitter taste in Noel's dry mouth anyway.  
  
Steve continues, "He hasn't been on in years. This Noel/Mickey thing is getting out of hand. Like we get it, Noel's a great actor, but he's got another job.  _Mickey, Mickey, Mickey_."  
  
Shanola joins in, trying to save the situation by bringing in a reasonable argument, "We don't have control over that."  
  
Noel sees Steve trying to stay funny, even though the atmosphere already changed into an uncomfortable one. "Oh I can bring back who ever I want. I have the power." And then the video is switched off. Noel can't tell if it was Shanola or Steve who turned it off, because the whole thing leaves him confused and perplexed.  
  
He just wishes all this madness would end for his colleagues. Of course he's proud of himself and his role, that Mickey is that popular and the fans want him back. But sometimes fans just overstep some boundaries, confronting actors and actress with the same old question over and over again. Fans have to realize that they never get an answer anyway, especially not from them. John Wells forbid everyone from speaking and these are the consequences they now have to bare.  
  
Noel's phone buzzes on the bed beside him as he receives a text message from Shanola. Unlocking the screen, Noel's eyes wander over her apologizing words.  
  
Shanola (7:26pm): Sorry for Steve's Live Insta today. He's already a little annoyed by this question, but you have to know that the whole thing has nothing to do with you. We love and support you. XXX Shanola  
  
Noel bites down hard on his lower lip. How can this have  _nothing_  to do with him? It has  _everything_  to do with him. It was his decsion to leave, that brought everyone into this situation. Maybe they all don't even want to work with him on the set again anymore.  
  
He takes a deep breath, trying to steady his fretful emotions, before deciding that he needs to see a certain green eyed boy now. He immediately logs into his Skype account and searches for Cam's name. The redhead isn't online yet and so he shoots off a text with the plea to get his ass over here as soon as possible. Only moments later he receives one back.  
  
Cam (7:33pm): On my way back to the hotel room. Call u soon.  
  
The blonde starts nervously chewing on his finger nails. No 'love u' no 'kisses' at the end. Is Cam mad at him too? Or is he just in a hurry? Did Noel fuck up with his lover and friends just from one decision he made?  
  
His heart beats anxiously in his chest, when he counts the minutes until Cam's picture pops up on his screen. Nervously about which version of Cam he is going to find (the happy one, in love one, sad one, mad one, annoyed one, pissed one, turned on one), he clicks on the 'connect' button.  
  
An out of breath Cameron comes to sight, sitting on his bed, with his laptop probably on his lap, looking tired and exhausted from his day of work, but a small smile tugs at his lips anyway.  _Thank god!_  
  
“Hey babe,“ Noel's whole face lits up at the sight of his still gorgeous looking husband, “miss you so fucking much right now.“  
  
“Miss you too.“ the redhead responds, giving him a sad smile. “What happened?“  
  
Noel raises an eyebrow at him. “Nothing happened. Just wanted to see your goofy freckled face.“  
  
“And I therefore couldn't even walk to the hotel in peace and just ran the whole way? Come on, I see in your baby blue eyes that something is wrong.“  
  
Noel lowers his gaze, while a sigh escapes his lips. When he looks back on the screen, his husband is still waiting patiently for his answer. “You see Steve's and Shanola's Live Insta today?“  
  
Cam creases his forehead, “No?“  
  
“Steve got pissed, because a fan asked about me. Told 'em that I haven't been there for a long time now and that the whole 'we want Mickey back' thing is getting a little out of hand.“ he explains, unsure what Cam's reaction to this will be. After Noel's talk to John, Cam reassured him that he made the right choice to leave the show for a bit. That Cam understands the reasons why Noel currently prefers TLRH over Shameless. He told him, that everyone will get through this until he's back.  
  
But now it doesn't look as if he still has the understanding for it. Cam's nostrils blow up, as an exaggerated and sarcastic laugh comes through it. “Well, it was only a matter of time until one of us loses his nerve at the Mickey question. And I really do understand it.“  
  
Noel's eyes grow wide while his heart drops in his chest. This isn't what he wanted to hear from his partner. He wanted him to soothe him, tell him that everything will be fine and no one's mad at him. But his reaction is just the contrary of that. “Oh yeah? So you're mad at me as well?“  
  
The redhead shakes his head, as a denial to Noel's question. But his voice is still keyed up. “I'm not mad at you. But excuse me for being pissed about all the hate, anger and frustration Elliot and me get for portaying a couple. A couple that wouldn't exist if you'd still be here.“  
  
And there it is again. The issue that hangs over their heads like a sword of Damocles. Noel is responsible for Shameless having bad viewing rates. Noel is responsible that all actors and actresses are pressured with the same old question and annoyed about that. Noel is responsible for all the viewers who aren't accepting Ian's storyline without Mickey. But most of all, Noel is responsible for the fact that Cameron and he are currently separated in two different countries, when they could have had it so much easier.  
  
Cameron's head has accepted and respected Noel's decision from the beginning. But apparently his heart doesn't.  
  
The blonde hisses through gritted teeth, his jaw is tense. Disappointment, frustration and fear turn into rage. "I'm not in the mood to justify my decision every day to you, Cam. I made my decision and that's the way it is, and now we'll have to deal with it."  
  
A fake laugh slips through Cam's puckered lips. "Yeah you can talk! Are you the one who gets all the hate from the fans or me, huh? My character is just being dragged through the mud all the time, whereas yours is always praised high in the sky."  
  
Noel rips his eyes wide open. He has never heard anything like this coming from his husband's mouth before. And he really hopes he's misinterpreting the message behind those bitter words, because otherwise they've got a bigger problem than Mickey's absence in season 8. “Are you jealous?"  
  
Now the redhead's the one with the big eyes. " _Jealous_?" he asks, beginning to laugh as if Noel made the best joke of the day. "Fuck,  _no_! Don't you understand how I'm doing, Noel?" Suddenly, his open wide eyes are squinty again, staring angrily at him through the lens of his laptop. "I put my whole heart into the role of Ian, "raised" him and developed a wonderful love story with you. I was so fucking proud of it, was happy to be a part of Shameless. But now, all this is scrunched down. As if my hard and good work never existed. No matter how well I try to play him, my character is mangled  by the media."  
  
Shit, his husband looks so hurt and so exhausted. Noel just wants to put his arms around him to soothe him. But if Cameron really blames him for everything that's going on right now, it will shatter their relationship. "And that's  _my_  fault, or John Wells' and his henchmen?"  
  
Cameron shrugs lightly, probably not having the energy to come up with more. "It's true, John's not entirely innocent of that. But for the amount of craziness that has taken over the BringMickeyBack Hype, even he can't do anything. Look what's going on today alone. People are going nuts because of a [scene](https://imgur.com/qdX2GZ1) Ethan and I shot at the pool from the Gallagher household. They see a video of just this scene from afar, thinking that it's [Elliot](https://imgur.com/QUdV6uR) instead of Ethan and [BAM](https://imgur.com/AvOY3Ws), the [shit storm](https://imgur.com/1zRy038) started. [Fans](https://imgur.com/bA3Y8Ea) are [disappointed](https://imgur.com/OFFlbr4), shooting message after message at me that they don't understand the new Ian anymore. They don't like what he has become and don't want to continue watching the show.“ A heavy sigh slips out of the beautiful pink lips. “So it's me, okay? It's my fault if Shameless won't be renewed for another season, because people hate-“  
  
“It fucking  _isn‘t_  your fault, Cam!“ Noel cuts him off, shooting him a look full of disbelief through the lens. “It's NOT  _your_ fault! I'm sorry that you have to carry it all by yourself. But I've told John a hundred times that I could just announce that I'm not in this season but probably in the next. But he won't let it happen."  
  
Cam nods. “Yeah, that's just not possible, because people would skip this season and then you wouldn't have to come back, because there's nothing fucking left to come back to."  
  
Noel bites hard on his lower lip, while his pupils flicker over his husband's frame on the screen. "Shit, this situation is so fucked up! I really don't know how to help to make this all easier for you.“  
  
"I don't know either." the younger man admits hopelessly. For a short moment where neither of them know what to say, the redhead lets his head hang low. When he looks back up again, Noel can see all the sadness behind those emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry I let my frustration out on you. I had a really bad day. Had a hard time on the set, got many hate messages from fans and on top of all that, I miss you so fucking much. I know you're not responsible for any of that, but-“

  
Noel interrupts him again, as guilt washes over him. “But I somehow am. Each and every day I am reminded of the consequences of my decision and I have to bare it. And please don't think I've made that decision easily, being away from you and letting you face the drama all by yourself. Though I knew it would happen,  _fuck_! I somehow just tried to block it out. And I am so sorry for that. The fact that I was spotted on the set just added fuel to the fire. Maybe I should just go MIA for a while."  
  
The blonde can see Cameron opening and closing his mouth for a few times, obviously at a loss for words. Just when Noel thinks there's nothing coming from him anymore, the younger man speaks up, “Yeah, probably."  
  
It hurts, that there's nothing more they can do about it, so he lets his frustration once again come over him. “I hate this, I hate these phone calls, I hate arguing with you and I hate that there's nothing we can do about it! This is going to be our future, Cam! We'll be away from each other so often, to film in different locations. We should fucking learn to handle it better, or otherwise we'll-"  
  
This time it's Cam who cuts him off in a harsh tone, “Cut that shit! This is  _not_  our future, alright? Our future is being together and raising our children.  _That‘s_  our future. But yeah, you're probably right. We need to find a better way to deal with it.“  
  
Noel's heart speeds up at his lover's words, though he finds them hard to believe these days. “We can't even find enough time for ourselves, how are we ever going to raise our own children then?“  
  
“We need to do better. We have to work harder.“  
  
“And how do we do that?“ Noel asks, earning a few moments of radio silence in response.  
  
"Can you tear yourself away from the set for a few days?“ his husband suddenly asks him. “I'm also trying to reschedule my settings with John."  
  
Noel stares at him perplexed. “And then? I come back for another visit on the set and help spread more rumors?"  
  
Finally a shy smile flickers over Cam's beautiful face. " _No_. Then we'll fly somewhere for a few days."  
  
"You wanna fly away with me?“  
  
"Yes, I wanna fly away with you." his lover agrees.  
  
Noel feels his heart hammering in his chest. A few days away from all of this. The stress, the tension,  _the being apart from Cameron_. That would be... _perfect_. “That's not possible, Cam." His heart drops.

The redhead heaves a rather weary sigh. "If we want it to work, then we have to work harder. We have to do everything that's in our power to see each other more often. It seems to me that we need the physical closeness more than we'd like to admit."

The blonde nods, "I know, Cam.  _I know_. You’re definitely right. But.. You’re shooting Shameless and Gotham right now, and I’m busy with –"

"Noel,  _please_.“ his lover begs, "Come with me. Let’s fly away, only for a few days. You know my birthday is tomorrow, and I really do not need much from you. I don’t need a present or anything. I just need you. For a few days alone with me.  _Please._ “

 _Fuck_ , he’s using the  _It’s my birthday_ card. Noel grimaces, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Oh okay.. and where would you like to fly then, genius?"

Cam beams with the beautiful bright smile at him. " _Hmm_.. I'm thinking about Jamaica, what do you say?"

Noel laughs out loud, not sure if his lover is making a joke or if he's serious about this. Fuck, how much would he give to really flee with him to the beaches of Jamaica. Just for a few days,  _fuck_ , even for a few hours. Just lying in his strong arms and enjoying the presence and warmth of him. He wouldn't even need more, he would be completely satisfied with just that. "Sort of a honeymoon before our honeymoon, right?"

"Yep.. sort of." The smile of the redhead grows bigger and bigger with every passing second and Noel can see in the sparkling of the green eyes, that even though it may have started as a joke, Cameron has become serious about it now.

Maybe his husband is right? Maybe they can both reschedule their settings for a bit and just fly away. Escape the workaday life for a few moments together. "And what will we do there then?" the blonde asks, challenging his man to continue with his plan.

"Well.. I quickly came up with at least ten things that I‘d want to do with you there." The beautiful angelic smile turns to a mischievous grin, a teasing edge to his tone.  
  
Noel doesn't mind the sudden turn their conversation has taken.  _Not at all._  So he continues to add fuel to the flames, provoking Cam a little more."Oh yeah? What do I have to bring with me then? My climbing equipment or my surfing gear?"

Cam leans closer to the camera, his beautiful face is on full screen now. Noel could count every single freckle on it, but the smile of his man distracts him too much. "For what I intend to do with you, you don't need any of that. We don't even have to leave the apartment for one single day."

Though Noel feels his cock already swelling in anticipation, he continues to tease him, "Well, that sounds like a boring holiday then." He raises one eyebrow, while he drags his teeth over his lips.

The redhead shakes his head. "Trust me. It won't be boring, especially for your ass. When I'm done with you, you'll wish it would've been more boring."

 _Fuck_. Noel lets his hand wander down, tugging at his hard dick through the already wet spot on his boxers. "That sounds a lot better to me."  
  
A triumphant expression spreads across Cameron's face. "Yeah? You're coming with me then?"  
  
Noel doesn't really have to think about it. Actually Cam had him with the first suggestion. "Fuck, yeah!" Noel pants, his imagination already running wild, urging him for release. "And now tell me more precisely what you've planned to do to my ass in those days? And woe betide you if you spare the details!"

The redhead chuckles frisky, making himself more comfortable on the bed. As he brings his pants down to his knees, and his bulge finally springs free, Noel has to admit that there's no better way to end this long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the links worked out and you enjoyed!
> 
> If any of you have commented in any of the linked photos and feel offended, please contact me and I'll delete it immediately. But I tried to hide the identity.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments. They are highly appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to share this chapter with you. It's my favorite one so far!!! Hope you like it as well :)
> 
> So many of the ideas and the background information is dued to @Battlecat_ftw, who helps me a lot with this whole series! Thank you! 
> 
> And another Thank you to @LuckyShaz for editing every chapter :-*
> 
> It's dedicated to Battlecat_ftw, Nicrenkel and LuckyShaz <333
> 
> Enjoy!

(CAMERON'S POV)  
  
The heat is almost unbearable without any help. But combined with the fact that they can't keep their fingers off each other since they arrived at their apartment in Montego Bay, it's sheer torture. But  _fuck_  if it doesn't turn them both on.  
  
" _Mhmm_.. you taste so good." Cam mumbles into Noel's hot body as his tongue licks over his sweaty skin around his navel in a circular motion.  
  
"You're a freak! What kind of person likes to lick someone else's sweat and call it delicious?" Noel chuckles, though his voice vibrates with lust and heat. He is already rock hard in Cam's hand, who makes him sweat with agonizing slow movements.  
  
" _Your_  freak!" Cam pants, licking his way lower to the beginning of his pubic hair. He breathes in deeply. "I can't get enough of you. The taste of your skin, your lips and even your cum.  _Mhmm_.. so good."  
  
Noel arches his back against him, as Cam blows softly over his groin, giving him some kind of cooling in the heat of it all. When Cam notices this little gesture producing goosebumps on his husband's body, an idea occurs in his mind. "Hold on," he tells him, getting up and straight into the kitchen.  
  
"Cam? What the fuck? Don't leave me hanging like this, come back!" the insatiably blonde man yells after him, sounding a little grumpy already.

  
Just a few moments later, Cam is back on the bed, a glass full of ice cubes with him. He raises challenging eyebrows at his lover, as if asking for permission to play with the obvious.

  
When Noel only huffs an almost inaudible "Fuck", the redhead takes it as a "Go ahead" and places the glass on the nightstand drawer beside them. He puts one ice cube in his mouth between gritted teeth, hovering with his naked body over his husband's, before leaning down to kiss him. The ice cube begins to melt the second their tongues touch, curling and teasing around the cool cube.

  
It's almost beyond all bearing the mix of the gained cooling in their mouths and the resurgent heat that arises as their sweaty bodies lie on top of each other and begin to sway rhythmically for more friction on their hard cocks. Cam brings his hand down to place his erection right on top of Noel's, before rubbing it with more fervor between their bellies.  
  
They swallow each other's moans and the cool water that gathers inside their oral caves, as the cube melts to non existence between their passionate and sloppy kisses. When there's only their sliding tongues left, Cam breaks the kiss and their rocking movements. He sits up, leaving a heaving Noel on his back behind, while he reaches for another ice cube. He once again sucks it in his mouth, but this time he starts kissing his way down Noel's body, drawing a trail of cold water on his lover's body.  
  
" _Aaaaah_! Cam, fuck!" Noel arches and trembles, succumbing to the mixture of agony and lust. Cam shudders with him, the cool cube between his lips and the radiating heat of Noel's body against his own skin is just propulsive.  
  
When Noel's trained upper body is covered with a sheer layer of moisture and Cam has nothing left in his mouth, he blows gently over the wet spots on his body to enhance the cool feeling.  
  
"Holy shit!" Noel sighs, his hands fisting in the sheets beside him.  
  
With a satisfied grin on his lips, the young man gets another ice cube from the nightstand drawer, putting it in his mouth and sucking softly on it. His lust hooded eyes never leave the blue ones that are clouded with dark desire.  
  
As if Noel knows what Cam has planned next, he pants “Oh fucking god“ several times, as Cam hovers above his dick. “Please,“ he begs with a high pitched voice, as the redhead lowers his head onto his throbbing length.  
  
“ _Fuuuuuuuck!_ “ Noel moans loudly, his knuckles turning white from the force with which his fingers thread into the sheets underneath him. He writhes, his breath sticking in his chest as Cameron shifts the ice cube gently up and down his pulsating dick.  
  
Cam sucks harder, the mix of cool water and Noel's precum feeling so good on its way down his throat. He shivers from the inside out, happy to give his partner so much pleasure. Encouraged to hear more of those whimpers coming from Noel, he bobs his head back up, letting the cube melt on the tip of his lover's dick.  
  
“Fuck, you're driving me crazy man!“ he hears Noel saying, as he feels his fingers twisting into his red locks, “Can't believe you're real. Make me feel so fucking good.“  
  
When the ice cube is nothing more than cold water in Cam's mouth, he swallows it around the tip of Noel's dick and takes another two out of the glass. One he puts into his mouth again, the other on his index finger with its slight notch. He bends down again, swallowing Noel's length until it hits his throat.  
  
Noel buckles his hips, unable to control his pleasure anymore. With his free hand Cam pushes the nonsense stammering man back down, before the finger with the ice cube finds Noel's puckered hole. He lets it slide up and down his crack, before circling the contracting ring of muscles again.  
  
“Oh god, oh fuck. Jesus, Cam. I won't -“ he takes a sharp breath, as Cam pushes it in “I won't make it. Holy fucking shit!“  
  
His fingers are pulling so hard on Cam's hair, that the redhead is sure he'll find some strains of it in bed after he's done with him. But he couldn't care less. Noel moaning and trembling beneath him is worth the loss.  
  
While he deep throats him on every third round, letting the ice licking with his tongue up and down his vein, he pushes his finger in deeper, until the cube presses against Noel's prostate.  
  
“ _CAM_!“ Noel shouts, on the brink of orgasm, while the younger man tries to savour this special event. The blonde man starts rolling his hips in pleasure, pushing his cock further down Cam's throat and letting the cube slide across his sweet spot. “This feels so -  _FUCK_! I need you. Don't want to feel anything but you now, Cam. Get in me, please.“ he pants, so desperate for Cameron to turn him out.  
  
But the younger one doesn't wanna stop playing. He lets go of Noel's cock with his mouth and pushes his finger out of his hole, since there's nothing more than a warm puddle left.  
  
“Holy shit, that melted fast.“ he pants, so keen on sucking and fingering his man with ice cubes. “What do you think? How many do you think you can take, huh?“ Cam takes the whole glass with him, kneeling in front of Noel's spread out legs.  
  
Noel's answer is only a faint “Cam,  _please_ “, before the redhead leans down to lick the water dripping from his hole.  
  
“Jesus Christ!“ the blonde lets out a heavy breath, when Cam is done and spreads his hole with one hand.  
  
“ _One_ ,“ he counts, pushing the first cube into an aching Noel, “ _two_ ,“ he watches them slowly disappear into the clenching hole. Noel wraps his fingers around his own dick, not stroking, because he's getting enough friction from his wiggling body. “ _three_ ,“ Cam's mouth hangs open, his dick so painfully hard between his lap, leaking onto his thighs and begging for attention. “ _four_ “ he sighs, as the forth cube makes its way inside Noel, who's nothing more than a begging mess underneath him. “Get the fuck in me! I need you. Cam, oh fuck, I  _need_ you!“  
  
Since the fourth ice cube has already encountered slight resistance and Cam can no longer restrain his own desire for this man, he puts the glass away, lines his dick up with the cool hole and waits for a short moment. As the cold liquid starts to run out of Noel and it seems that the ice cubes have melted enough to make room for Cam, he presses forward. Around his cock he feels small cold balls slowly disappearing, while his impressive length displaces the water. The unusual cold makes him shudder at first. But when he's completely buried inside Noel, the familiar pleasant warmth engulfes him.  
  
“You feel so warm Noel.  _Fuck_ , got the best fucking ass.” He sighs as Noel’s walls contract around him.  
  
The older man's eyes squeeze shut, pink lips parting slightly in affection as Cam begins to thrust hard forwards, revelling in the way Noel’s thighs shake every time his cock hits his sweet spot.  
  
"So close!" Noel pants, already on the brink of orgasm. He's so exhausted and desperate by that time from the cool foreplay, that Cam knows he won't last much longer. Fortunately, he's fucking close too, from all that Noel gave him, that he himself doesn't need much time either. So he pounds him good and hard, aiming for his prostate dead on. After he has driven Noel almost to unconsciouness, he wants to reward him with an orgasm now.  
  
He has Noel on his back spread open, with both of his legs propped up on his shoulders. Cam’s holding his hips down and drilling him deep and hard. “Such a good boy for me baby. Fuck!“ he whimpers, taking Noel's heavy throbbing cock in his palms and pleasing him with quick strokes.  
  
Noel squirms and cries out in pleasure as the redhead seats himself in deeper, never having the feeling of being too deep inside of him in the heat of their emotions. Cam always wants more of his power bottom.  
  
The water around his dick is almost completely gone, squished out of Noel with every push forward, making the bed underneath them wet. The friction and pressure around his cock from Noel's contracting walls is milking him painfully. He is so fucking close, he can almost feel the cum gathering inside his balls. “Cum with me, Noel.“ he gasps, letting Noel's thighs slip from his shoulders before collapsing onto the vibrating body.  
  
His hand lets go of Noel's pulsating dick, as their bodies collide, rocking together for the last few thrusts and creating the liberating friction on Noel's length. “ _Now_!“ the blonde demands, as his body starts spasming, and his breath sticks inside his throat.  
  
Cam's hips start stuttering and he leans more forward to catch Noel's lips with his, absorbing the other one's cries and screams, as he spills his seed inside him.  
  
Cam’s eyes twitch and his body jerks forward as the rush of pleasure flows from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. He cums long and hard, relishing in the heat of the trembling man beneath him.  
  
As Noel's orgasm slowly fades, his limbs slack and he pushes Cam from his lips to gasp loudly and refill his lungs with air. He rips his eyes open as a long, low " _Fuuuuck_ " comes from deep down his throat. Cam's head crashes beside him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
  
They lay like that, a heaping, heaving pile of limbs, as they bask in the afterglow. When the redhead notices his husband's breathing getting slower and smoother, he lifts his head and catches Noel's lids closing. God, he's so adorable. Looks like Cam has really robbed him of all his energy.  
  
He savours some quiet moments of just watching his passed out man, while his dick is still buried deep inside his warmth and his own cum, before he starts covering him with kisses from his shoulder to his ear. “Hey babe,“ he whispers, getting nothing in return.  
  
When he slowly pulls out, Noel winces slightly but doesn't wake up. Cam smirks, proud to be the reason that Noel is sleeping like a baby. Though the redhead has other plans. He kisses his way down his lover's sensitive skin, ghosting over his nipples, before going lower, making Noel slowly stirr awake. “Fuck Cam, stop! Let an old man sleep and recover, before opening the next round.“  
  
Cam chuckles, crawling back onto his cum-covered stomach and pecking his partner on the lips. “Knew I could get you back to consciousness, as soon as my mouth gets near your dick.“  
  
“ _You're_  a dick.“ Noel retorts with a voice thick of sleep, turning his face away from Cam's to get back to his dreams.  
  
“Yeah, what can I say? You are what you eat, man!“  
  
This has Noel bursting out with laughter, shoving the redhead from his body. “Did someone ever tell you how incredibly annoying you are?“ his blue eyes lock with Cam's green ones, who's laying on his stomach beside his man.  
  
With curled lips and a strained expression, he pretends to think about that question, before a smile lights up his whole face. “Yep. Mostly you. But it's almost everytime followed by an "I love you", which doesn't make your thesis credible much."

  
“I hate you.“ Noel tells him, biting hard on his lips to hold himself from smiling like an idiot.  
  
Cam leans forward, their noses touching, “No you don't. You love me, almost as much as I love you.“ he kisses him softly on the lips, before withdrawing from his husband. “And now get your lazy ass up. We've got plans.“ Cam gets up, taking some towels to rub himself clean.  
  
Noel's blonde brows shoot up high. “You call my ass lazy after  _this_? Shame on you, Monaghan.“ When Cam only grins mischievously in return, Noel adds, “Thought our only plan is to fuck our brains out until we both can't walk straight.“  
  
Cam shrugs. “I just did that. We'll see if you can walk straight on our guided hike along the Mayfield River to lonesome falls.“ he tosses Noel the towel to get him to clean up too.  
  
The blonde freezes in his actions, “Wait, what? Thought I don't need my hiking equipment.  
  
“Blame yourself if you trust me.“ Cam winks at a groaning Noel, “Your ass needs time to recover anyways.“  
  
Noel gets up, looking for his most appropriate outfit for the tour. “I want a divorce.“ he grumbles, while rifling through his suitcase, “Keeping an old man from sleeping can be dangerous.“  
  
“Yeah babe, we can discuss that at home. But first -“ he turns around, tossing Noel his swimming trunks “put them on and give your husband a kiss. I'll tame you later, old man.“  
  
“You always have the worst ideas.“ Noel chides him with a grin on his lips.  
  
“Let's wait and see.“  
 

 

  
After they were picked up from their apartment in Montego Bay, they drove about one hour to the Mayfield Falls, a natural water park located in the tropical forests of Hanover Parish. They arrived at the manicured grounds of a Rasta village before following their own private guide on a beautiful river walk, a medium-level hike that follows the course of the Mayfield River, and the longest one of its kind in Jamaica.  
  
It's sheer breathtaking to be here with Noel and watch his beautiful face light up with joy and excitement, while they head up the natural staircase with wooden handrails built into a hill that takes them to the waterfalls. Cam can't remember having ever seen such a beautiful flora and fauna in his entire life. The lushing green of the leaves that meanders around the branches, decorated with the most beautiful and amazing colors that flowers and plants can only have. It's overwhelming.

  
Hand in hand they walk through the warm water, following their guide while they learn about the history of the river and the many varieties of plant species and birds, butterflies and indigenous wildlife found in the area, along the way.  
  
Cam inhales deeply, feeling strong and free for the first time in months. It's such an incredible feeling to be in this beautiful place with Noel, holding his hand and listen to the sounds of waterfalls and wild animals. Sure they don't have to hide their relationship at home since they are officially together, though they hardly take a walk hand in hand through the streets of LA. Only on the private beach of their beachhouse on the coast of LA. Sometimes they take a walk in the morning, sometimes in the evening. It's a special time for Cam to reduce the stress of their everyday and hectic life and slow it down a bit. They stroll along the coast hand in hand, stopping every now and then to embrace the other one tight, to kiss or just to savour the view of the open sea.  
  
Like right now. Every now and then Noel comes to a stop abruptly, looking around with parted lips, admiring the beauty of this island. Cam then wraps his hands around him from behind, happy that this trip seems to impress Noel just as much as himself. And a stunned and excited Noel is one of the cutest things on this fucking planet.  
  
Their guide then acts very respectful, shutting up and going a few steps ahead to let the couple have their moment. When both feel ready to go on, they step up to him and continue their walk through the rivers, listening carefully to what he's saying. Except for their guide, none of them is speaking, just listening. It's so comforting to just BE.  
  
“Alright guys, this is the end of the river walk. I'm going to leave you here alone to explore the two waterfalls and the 21 natural pools spread throughout the grounds at your own pace. Make your time as active or as relaxing as you like. Wade your way into the base of the Washing Machine, the tallest cascade of water here at 10 feet tall, and enjoy a shower from nature. Leap from cliffs into pools of water, go cave diving, or simply slip in and receive a satisfying massage from jets of natural mineral water. It's up to you. After about 90 minutes of frolicking in the cascades, walk back to your awaiting vehicle for transport back to your apartment. You remember the way?“  
  
Both men nod silently, still too overwhelmed by the natural sounds out here to raise their voice.  
  
“Alright. Have fun and enjoy it here, then. I'll wait for you at the car.“ the guide tells them, before turning around to leave.  
  
For another few moments they just stay still, looking up to the powerful and monstrous waterfalls and the natural pools infront of them.  
  
“One of my worst ideas, huh?“ Cam grins, stepping up to Noel to wrap his arms around his husband's waist and peck him on the lips.  
  
“The worst.“ Noel nods, smiling from ear to ear at his lover, while his hands find a way around the taller one's neck. “Thanks Cam. I just needed this. It's... I don't even have words to explain the beauty of this place.“  
  
The redhead pecks him on the lips again, “And I don't even have words to explain this beauty here.“ With that, he pushes Noel's swimming trunks down, raising his brows at the blonde's limp dick.  
  
The moment they are around Noel's knees, the older one pulls them back up, his cheeks flushed. “Cocky motherfucker.“ he giggles and shoves Cam playfully in the chest.  
  
Cameron raises his hands in a questioning gesture, looking around to indicate, that they are in a lonesome place. “Come on, Noel. We're here, alone. Let's jump naked from the cliff and relax in the warm pool then. This place is just like mother nature created it and so are we. Without our trunks.“ he winks at him and tosses his own fabric onto the ground, staying butt naked in the middle of paradise.  
  
“You can thank god that mother nature created you this pretty. God damn it. Those thousands freckles, the red hair, your puppy dog eyes and this shit eating grin will be the death of me. Hope there‘s no paparazzi out here.“ Noel shakes his head in disbelief, as he pulls his swimming trunks down and follows Cam up to the top of the rock, the water's origin.  
  
“Jump together?“ Cam asks, looking excitedly at the beautiful man behind his back, who seems to be hiding there.  
  
“Fuck, it's high.“ Noel sighs, his eyes full of worry.  
  
Cam turns around to face him. “It's not. Ten feet, maximum.“ he gives Noel a reassuring smile, who's staring only in Cameron's eyes. “Are you afraid of heights?“  
  
“ _What_? No!“ Noel shrugs, still only focusing on Cam and not the surroundings. When his lover only gives him the 'stop fucking lying to me' eyes, Noel admits, “A little bit, maybe.“  
  
The redhead rushes forward and calms him with his grip on Noel's shoulders. “You don't have to jump, it's okay. Go back down and wait for me.“  
  
The blonde bites hard down on his lips. “Fuck no. If you're going to die, I would be a survivor. And I don't wanna survive without you. We're doing this together.“ Noel takes Cam's hands in his own, nodding his approval.  
  
The younger man chuckles, squeezing his hands in reassurance. “We won't die, you dork. Think they'd tell us to jump, if it's that dangerous?!“ Noel just shrugs, peering slightly over Cam's shoulder over the edge of the cliff. “You sure you wanna jump?“  
  
Noel hesitates for a moment before guiding Cam forward. “Yes. Together.“  
  
The redhead nods, giving his husband a proud smile, “One, two,  _three_.“  
  
With that they both jump from the edge, locking their gaze halfway down and grinning from ear to ear, before they splash into warm water. Their hands immediately disconnect to swim back up, and when both come up for air, they start laughing loudly.  
  
“ _Wohoooo_ ,“ Noel yells, obviously high on adrenalin, as he swims towards Cam. “That. Was. AWESOME. Let's do it again.“  
  
“I'm so proud of you baby.“ Cam chuckles, pulling Noel with him to the edge of the natural pool, as soon he's in reach. There's like a bench under water, where he sits down and guides Noel onto his lap, enjoying the water trippling down on them. “We can do that. But first I just wanna kiss my brave husband.“  
  
He slings his arms around Noel's back, caressing his wet skin with up and down strokes, while his man leans down for a passionate and sloppy kiss. Their slick tongues move in synchron, while the crashing water feels like a massage on their shoulders. “I love you.“ Noel mumbles inside their kiss, nudging the tip of Cam's nose with his own.  
  
“I love you, too.“ the younger one whispers back, his hands wandering down to knead Noel's ass, who immediately starts moving his hips.  
  
“ _Aaah,_ “ Cam moans as he feels his own dick twitching in arousal and Noel's swelling between their bellies.  
  
Just as he begins to lose himself in this feeling, Noel stops and starts pulling him with him. “Come on, let's get in the fucking cave there.“  
  
“The man who didn't want to undress a few moments ago, now wants to fuck in a cave?!“ Cam's voice sounds like he can't believe his husband's words, though he's already swimming after him.  
  
The blonde turns around, swimming on his back and revealing his hard cock under the surface. “Who said anything bout fucking?“  
  
Cam's mouth drops open, not able to believe that his husband is such a fucking tease, giving him blue balls, after he took him on this wonderful trip.  
  
Noel's smile just grows bigger after his lover's reaction. “I'd be totally fine with just rutting. My ass is still on standby.“ with that he turns back around and swims through the waterfall inside a cave, followed by an eager Cameron.

The cave was huge, the water in here so crystal blue, they could see right to the ground. Above them stretched a rocky, beige silver glittering stone ceiling that made the water even more sparkling. On the sides of the cave, under the surface of the water, large stones became visible towards which Noel swims.

“Wow,“ he breathes, sitting down onto a flat stone, his baby blue eyes scanning every inch of the cave. “C'mere.“ he gestures towards Cam, who immediately swims beside him and looks around too.  
  
It's another breathtaking moment, he's able to share with the love of his life. Feeling the excitement sparkling in his veins, he pulls Noel into the exact same position on his lap again. “You better come here.“ he whispers and leans in for another kiss, while his hips already starts buckling upwards again.  
  
Both of their erections are trapped between their groins, rubbing against each other and the skin of their wet bodies.  
  
“That what you want?“ Cam asks filthily, panting against his man's lips, while kneading his perfect ass and creating heavy friction for them both, “That what you need?“  
  
“Yes,“ comes a breathy sound from Noel's throat, while their bodies keep rutting against each other. “Make me cum.“  
  
Overwhelmed by the heat of the moment in this beautiful place, Cam digs his fingernails into the flesh of his husband's ass, moving him more fervently back and forth and up and down his lap. The changing of their movements and therefor the pressure on their pulsating lengths, has his partner moaning incessantly inside his mouth.  
  
Cam swallows every sound, not wanting to be too loud in between these reverberant walls. Though he knows that the gasping and high pitched noises of his husbands are one of the hottest sounds here on earth. He licks inside the taste he knows the best, while his hips start buckling quicker than before. “Cum for me. Gonna cum too.“ he mumbles inside another kiss, Noel's fingers threading in his damp hair  
  
“Yeah,“ Noel confirms, pressing his dick more forward against Cam's stomach.

The passion and tension is palpable, as they scoot closer to the edge of orgasm. Their groans are absorbed, though their panting is echoing in the thick walls of stone.  
  
When Noel starts circling his hips, Cam bites down hard on his shoulder, prompting a shrill yelp out of his man, as he finds his release. Cam's not far behind, rubbing Noel once, twice, back and forth on his lap, until he feels the rush of release spurting out of him.  
  
Both not able to stop with their climaxes, keep rocking slightly against each other, patting kisses everywhere on the wet skin of the other one, until the spasming of their body stops.  
  
As they look down between their bellies and find their sperms swimming on the waters surface, they both crack up and giggle like idiots.  
  
“We uhm..“ Cam looks down on the watch on his wrist, when he's done laughing, “got another half an hour before we should head back. Wanna jump again?“  
  
The blonde smiles, loosening himself out of Cam's grip and guiding him out of the cave. “Mhmm.. or did our tour guide say something about -“ he turns around to Cam with a mischievous grin on his lips, “diving?“  
  
With that he pushes Cam down under water, chuckling heavily when the younger one comes back up again and immediately swims after him. “Oh you're going down.“ Cam pants, crawling in quick swimming movements after Noel. “You're going down, Army!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha.. I really don't know if the thing with the ice cubes is even possible, but hey.. it's fanfiction, right?! In my head it worked out fine.. ;)
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and/or comments. They are highly appreciated <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, here you go!
> 
> Have fun with them in Jamaica and please click on the links within the text <3

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
“Fuck, you did good baby!” Noel pants, exhausted from another round of fucking. He lays on his back, staring at the ceiling while one hand rests on his heaving chest.  
  
“Yeah?” Cam tilts his head in his direction, a proud smile on his face.  
  
The blonde man locks eyes with the beautiful freckled face he loves so much, it almost hurts. “Yeah. You just rode me into the mattress, as if you're the king of bottoming. My natural talent.” He leans over to peck his husband on the lips. They are still tasting sweaty, from the heat that filled the room just a few moments ago.  
  
The redhead beams at him, swallowing the compliment like a lifeblood. “King? Nah, can't be since this title was already taken from you. Maybe I'm your quee-“ Cam stops abruptly, his face flushing red, as if he just got caught red-handed. He stares back at the ceiling and acts as if nothing happened.  
  
With a big toothy smile on his face, Noel raises his eyebrows at his lover. “What were you about to say?” he almost can't hold back his laughter.  
  
Cam's green eyes gaze at him nervously, a serious and annoyed expression on his face. “Noel,  _don't_. Just -“  
  
His partner is so embarrassed that he almost called himself a queen, it's sheer cuteness. The older one can't hold back his joy anymore and bursts out giggling. “Sorry me lady, but this one is on you. You couldn't have made it easier for me, queenie.”  
  
A pillow crashes in his face. “Fuck off!“  
  
“Aww... come on, lil drama queen, don't worry about it too much. Your _king_  is gonna make you feel better.“ he peers from under the cushion to his redheaded husband, not able to stop smiling about his stupid slippery.  
  
“My  _king_  is gonna have some dick deprivation for a long time if he doesn't shut the fuck up and let it be.“  
  
“Alright, alright,” he raises his hands as if surrendering and snorts. "We both need dick deprivation anyway."  
  
Cam scoffs, “As if you can live without my dick even for a day when it's in your reach.”  
  
The blonde creases his forehead. “Who said anything about a long fucking day? Just meant until the evening.“ he crawls on top of Cam's body, his hands fisting red strains before combing through the short locks. His lover closes his eyes and purrs is affection, the blush of his skin vanishing with every second. “So, what are our plans for today, my -“ Cam's eyes fly open in an instant, looking daggers at him. Noel bites hard on his bottom lip, “ _love_?“  
  
Obviously content with Noel's designation, he turns his face to look at the nightstand drawer and takes the flyer of the Palace Resorts, the residence where they're staying. He presses it against Noel's chest and shoves him off him, standing up and cleaning himself of their cum.  
  
Noel's eyes wander over the flyer, searching for some cool activities that will distract them from their own thoughts. Their little honeymoon is soon coming to an end and the thought of being separated from each other again the day after tomorrow, almost rips the heart out of Noel's chest. He knows that it's no different for his husband.  
  
His attention slowly drifts away, when Cam's naked figure makes its way back to the bed. God, this man is a fucking deity. The hard six-pack under his tender, pale skin. The trained muscles that converge in a V down and draw attention to his nine inches. The faded freckles that can be found everywhere on his body. It's perfect.  _He_  is perfect.  
  
"I thought surfing could be fun here. We can do that in the pool of the resort where the waves of the sea are simulated." Cam tells him when he sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls his swimming trunks on.  
  
"Why don't we just go to sea then?" Noel asks him in confusion, admiring his man in his surfing outfit. Looks like he already made his decision on what to do.  
  
"Because it's windless today?" Cam retorts.  
  
The blonde shrugs, not able to move his ass out of the bed. "Then we just surf another day when we're on our real honeymoon. At some point the weather will fit. But surfing in a pool? Come on, that has no flair at all. Let's go racing an ATV. That's what  _real_  men do and what your  _king_  wants to do today.  _Rawww._ " he roars like a lion, to underline the teasing edge of his comment.  
  
"Really, Noel?" Cam glowers.  
  
It draws another giggle out of him. An annoyed Cam is a fucking cute Cam. He can't help it. "Sorry. Come on, I always wanted to do that. It will be fun."  
  
"And I’ve been wanting to surf again for a really long time now, which by the way is a  _very_  masculine sport. It's all about body control,  _Noel_.” Green eyes look him up and down, giving him the feeling that there's a certain message sublimed into the statement.  
  
Noel props up on his elbows. “Tell me again that I have no body control when I ride you hard into the mattress tonight.“  
  
Cam chuckles. “Have you ever surfed?“  
  
"Uhm, no." Noel admits, finally getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom to take a piss, “and I don't wanna start here in the resort. Not gonna make a fool out of myself in front of everyone.“  
  
" _Aaah_. That's the way the wind is blowing." he hears his lover talking. “I'm sure you were born for this.“ the redhead steps up beside him, handing him his own swimming trunks while Noel's busy at peeing. “Besides… I wanna see those muscles flexing.“ his fingers trace over the smaller one's stomach, making him shiver. “Come on, it will be fun."  
  
Noel flushes the toilet and rips the trunks out of Cam‘s hands. “Already told you, that I’ll ride you into the mattress tonight. That's when you’ll see them flexing.“  
  
“Oh come on, Noel.“ Cam trots after him, giving him the chin when Noel looks over.  
  
“And what's wrong with my plan? Racing an ATV?“ he’s still holding the swimming trunks in his hands, not wanting to let his lover win too easily.  
  
Cam steps up, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his chest against his. “We can do both. First we go racing and then cool down while surfing. And you'll try it as well. Maybe another belated birthday gift for me?“  
  
Noel hesitates for a moment, just as a tactic for Cam. The idiot had him with his first suggestion, without even needing to play the birthday card. Noel could never say no to him.  
  
“Come on, baby. I promise to do the thing with my finger again tonight.“ Cam whispers in a raspy voice against his skin, filling Noel with a new wave of desire. It was a good idea to hesitate.  
  
The blonde inhales deeply, letting Cam's words sink in and living in that vision just for a bit. “Fuck fine. If you don’t get your surfing lesson you're just pouting around anyways and give me the chin the whole day.“  
  
“Yayyy!“ a triumphant smile forms on Cam's dorky face, while Noel still isn't over the comment about what his man is going to do to him tonight.  _Fuck_ , he feels his dick twitching in anticipation again. It grazes Cam's thigh, who looks down quickly, before raising an eyebrow at him. “Just admit it, I'm irresistible.“  
  
“You're the  _queen_  of pouting, that's what you are.“ Noel tosses his swimming trunks right in his face, before Cam flips him the bird with a big fat smile on his lips.  
  
Cocky motherfucker!  
  
  
  
  
Racing an ATV was fun. It was fast, loud and dirty, quite the opposite of their trip to the waterfalls. And that's exactly what Noel enjoys out of his relationship with Cam. It never gets boring, it's always exiting and diversified. He has never experienced such a variety of things that can be done with one single partner before. Of course, Layla and he had a lot of fun together and did romantic stuff but with Cam there's so much more.  
  
It can be action-packed like racing an ATV, or something romantic like their walk through the rivers. It can be exciting and challenging, like the political discussions they often have, or fun, like their game nights together with friends. It can be cozy, as in times when they are just lying cuddling on their couch, or animalistic, when the desire to bite, scratch and beat overcomes them. But they also share tender and loving moments in bed, when they're holding each other and making love so very quietly and slowly, it almost hurts from over flooding emotions.  
  
Cam is more than he ever hoped to find in his better half. He is everything. And every day he gets to spend with him is precious.  
  
This day was already so much fun, [riding the ATV](http://oceanup.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/Cameron-Monaghan-goes-shirtless-in-Jamaica-2-407x271.jpeg) together over hills and[ through mud](https://imgur.com/Qi40cX4), then [jumping from cliffs](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/6a/17/396a17d9a88ef17e8f23d10a7baa72c2.png) and [chilling on the beach](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DHXKyKxWsAAoeVU.jpg). And it's getting better with every minute.  
  
After Noel didn't really manage to stand longer than eight fucking seconds on the surfboard, he decided to let it be and enjoy watching and filming his talented husband instead. If he wasn't so damn proud of him, it would almost be scary that Cam can do just  _everything_. Is there something his man is  _not_  capable of? Because he can't list  _one damn_  thing.  
  
He's a great actor, model, singer, dancer, is good at boxing, surfing, tennis, drawing, playing guitar, riding an ATV, riding his dick, turn him out, and so fucking much more. It's incredible. And by the way, he's still a work of art in itself. Of course, when Noel is near him he can't stop snapping pictures of him. Just…  _look at him_! He is the living proof that perfection exists. And the resulting photos and videos from this holiday can be very useful for Noel's private purposes, if his tall ginger's out of reach again.  
  
Just like this video right now of his [surfing husband](https://imgur.com/a/h5tsuuQ).  
  
God, Cam was right about surfing and body control and body tension. Every muscle in him twitches and works, which in turn causes a very special muscle in Noel to stir awake. He bites hard on his lip and tries to remember that he's in public. He can't afford having a bulge in his pants. It’s funny how before, he never found men attractive but since him and Cam started what they have he can’t stop popping boners because of his husband.  
  
And his lover makes it damn hard for him to keep it just half stiff. The water that pearls from his glistening, wet skin; the biceps that keep flexing and forming under his pale skin from his upper arms; his broad chest, along which he can count each rib individually; the abdominal muscles, how they stretch and contract, like they do when he rolls his hips into Noel; and the V, that leads inside his trunks, hiding Noel's favorite toy inside.  
  
If he could also see him from behind right now, his broad, muscular back and his tight ass, it would be over for him. He would pitch a fucking tent in his pants.  
  
Luckily, even his strong boyfriend loses his power and energy after a while and he swings down from the surfboard and appears soaking wet in front of Noel.  
  
“Can we go now?“ Cam has not even come to a stop, when the question is already out of Noel's mouth.  
  
The redhead fumbles with his hands in his hair, trying to shake the water out of his red locks. He then looks up with his big, emerald green eyes, looking like an angel. “Thought we could take a wal-“  
  
“ _Cam_!“ Noel cuts him off with a jostling need, “My trunks are so damn wet and  _not_  because of the water here.“  
  
With a filthy grin on his lips, Cameron's pupils flicker down to his rock hard dick - his mission to keep it flaccid failing miserably. “Knew you'd like my idea of surfing.“  
  
Noel rolls his eyes with annoyance that is truly only half-hearted, before he grabs his husband’s hands and tugs him through the resort to their own apartment.  
  
They practically fall over each other, as soon as they've closed the door behind them.  
  
Cam leans over, lips pressing against Noel’s neck. He nips desperately at his skin, before grazing his sharp teeth over it. It sends chills down Noel's spine, his dick leaking even harder than before. The blonde's hand reaches down to grab at his lover through his pants, squeezing hard, but not too hard — hard enough to make Cam gasp and push down both their swimming trunks.  
  
This short pause doesn't subside either of their tempers, as they crash their lips together and give into a more pressing need, hands grazing each other’s erections.  
  
Their tongues are fighting for dominance, licking and tasting everywhere they can reach, until the kiss is more like heavy breathing inside the other one's mouth, as their stroking get faster.  
  
Noel teases him, rubbing the head of Cam's shaft with the soft pads of his fingertips before reaching around and grabbing the base of his cock hard. The redhead's mouth falls open and he tilts his head to the side in pleasure, while a low moan escapes his throat.  
  
Cam seems to fall right into the feeling, stopping to pump Noel, as the older one raises his hand to spit into his palm before placing it back on Cam's fully erect member.  
  
Noel watches him through his own lust hooded eyes, a shudder overcoming him when his lover squeezes his eyes shut and lets soft groans slip through his parted lips. “Suck it!“ he demands, reaching down to slap Noel's hand away and continue to palm himself.  
  
The blonde is on his knees so fast, it's almost frightening. He leans forward, the need to have the weight and taste on his tongue, haunting him.  
  
“Uh uh,“ Cam pushes back, denying Noel what he so desperately wants, “open your mouth!“  
  
As always, Noel obeys, flying high on endorphins when his husband calls him a “good boy“. He sits on his heels, waiting for Cam to fuck his mouth. But before this happens, Cam guides his throbbing arousal to Noel's upper lip, starting to smear his precum all over it. Noel watches the sinful expression on his man's face, while he stares down at his dick circling Noel's glistening mouth.  
  
“Lick it!“ Finally Noel is allowed to taste the sweet and salty flavor on his tongue, swallowing the drops of Cam's precum while humming contently. “Open your mouth again and take it!“  
  
Cameron's husky tone sends fireworks off his guts and he quickly does what he's told, to get him down his throat.  
  
The redhead watches with affection, as the blonde's mouth closes around him, perfect lips stretching over his girth. With his hands grasping Noel's hair to steady himself, he begins to buckle his hips into him, starting slow but ending in a brutal pace.  
  
Noel absolutely loves the way this cock slides against his hot tongue, enjoying the slap of Cam's balls against his chin, where his spit is dribbling down. For others it may be disgusting but for him it's the hottest thing on earth, knowing that this is the pounding he'll later get in his ass.  
  
His husband is a moaning mess above him, his fingers threading painfully in his blonde locks, as he slams his hips back and forth. Noel tries to take it all, letting the tip of Cam's cock hit the back of his throat, while his tongue licks around it. “So fucking good to me, baby. Fuck. Love this so much.“  
  
While Noel takes in all of his praise, his own dick is getting harder and heavier between them. His hands searches for support on Cam's rocking hips, not able to give him some sort of relief. Luckily his lover decides to help him, after a few more minutes of Noel sucking him off. “Gonna take good care of you now.“  
  
Setting his palm under Noel's chin, he lets his dick fall out of his mouth and guides him back up for a passionate kiss. Cam's hand reaches down to knead Noel's ass, when the smaller one is suddenly lifted up and carried to the sofa of their residence. “Kneel on the couch, hands on the back of it and show me your glorious hole!“  
  
Noel's heart hammers heavy in his chest as he obeys, crawling onto the cushion and pushing his ass back to his lover, who slides onto the floor in front of it.  
  
“Such a pretty ass.“ he mumbles so close to Noel's hole, the blonde can feel his hot breath tickling his crack. As soon as his lover speaks, he feels his hands on each of his cheeks, spreading him wide and spitting on his contracting entrance. “Love it!“  
  
Suddenly the slick muscle from Cam's mouth digs inside of him, teasing him with the tip inside his walls. Luckily Noel is not too tight after all the fucking they've done in the past few days and he takes Cam's tongue plus a finger easily. But his body collapses shortly from the pleasure, falling over the backrest, before he straightens himself back up and rocks into his husband's face. “ _Fuuuuck_!“ he curses almost inaudibly, when Cam circles the outside of his hole, before diving back in.  
  
He alternates between his tongue and his fingers, the mixture driving Noel nuts. The soft licks over and inside his ass, combined with the heavy jabbing of his long fingers against his prostate, make him tremble and ache against his man. Fuck he can't wait to sit on this dick.  
  
“Get the fuck on me!“ his tone tells him bossily and Cam's all too ready to do so. Leaving him for a few seconds to go to the bedroom, he comes back with a bottle of lube in his hands. He slaps his ass cheeks once, twice, with one hand, drawing out a shrill yelp, while his other hand dribbles the cool gel over his perineum. With the leaking head of his dick, he smears it around Noel's clenching hole, before he pushes in.  
  
The blonde let's his head fall onto the cushion in front of him, his body going weak from the penetration of his lover's nine inches. “Cam,“ he whispers, as the redhead slowly pushes forward until he's bottomed out. Noel's hands reach backwards, digging his nails into the soft skin of his husband's ass. “Don't go easy on me.“  
  
He hears Cam chuckling in response, as his hips start drilling into him in a wild pace.  _Fuck_ , Noel really doesn't know when he got so obsessed in being plowed good and hard by this man, but he just notices that his entire system screams for a rough manhandling. He doesn't want slow and soft. Not today. He needs Cam fucking every goddamn brain cell out of him until he's only able to  _feel_. No thoughts of their upcoming departure. No thoughts about being separated again.  _No_. He wants to just  _feel_  him inside, driving him crazy until Noel begs him to cum.  
  
“You wanna be fucked hard?“ Cam threads his fingers into blonde hair and pulls his head onto his chest, “ _Huh_?“  
  
Noel stares at him with wet eyes, nodding in response, while Cam pounds him “Yeah.“  
  
Cam's other hand wraps and squeezes around his throat, “You wanna feel the blood rushing through your veins? Wanna feel the excitement bubbling in your guts?“  
  
Noel again just breathes his agreement, because this is exactly what’s happening right now.  
  
The younger one's hand around his neck wanders down his back, scratching his sides and making him tremble into the bones. “Wanna feel my nails digging into your skin, marking it with red stripes?“  
  
An answer forms on Noel's lips, but only a moan comes out instead. His head would collapse onto the couch in front of him, if Cam wasn't holding him tightly to his chest, his tongue licking over the neck, before he breathes filthy words into Noel's ear. “I can't hear you.“  
  
_Fuck_. His man drills into him, avoiding his prostate and only driving him nuts with the stretching of his hole and the intensity of him pressing into his inner walls. “Yeah“ he mumbles again, before his teeth dig into his bottom lip and his own nails digging deeper into Cam's ass.  
  
“You wanna get slapped, baby? Huh?“  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Cam's big hand leaves a red print on his burning skin and Noel shudders from the pleasure. His man's hips rock back and forth in a brutal pace, while Noel tries to meet his thrusts.  
  
“Wanna feel me deep? Right on that spot?“ Cam murmurs in a low voice beside his ear, causing him to practically tremble. “Right there?“  
  
He nods his head, biting his bottom lip as his lover angles himself for more pointed pulses.  
  
“ _Cam_!“ he cries out, rubbing his hard dick against the backrest of the sofa in front of him, while his partner constantly jabs his prostate.  
  
The redheads tongue licks again from his neck to his ear, collecting every drop of sweat on its way, before whispering, “What else do you want? Tell me, baby.“  
  
Noel doesn't need to think twice, but he needs some time for his mouth to get the information from his brain. The pleasure is already too overwhelming. “Your finger!“ he pants, remembering Cam's promise from this morning.  
  
“Needy little bottom,“ Cam calls him and Noel can feel the cocky smirk against his skin, before one of Cam's fingers touches his crack just over his hole. He adds some pressure, tickling, stroking and rounding his entrance, all while Noel whimpers and aches like a baby.  
  
“ _Fuuuuck_ ,“ Cam's breathy voice fills the room, as he pushes his finger in and Noel's ass is taking it without resistance.  
  
The blonde has the feeling of blacking out, since he's not only getting fucked by Cam's thick cock, but also a finger now. The burning stretch is such a good add to the stinging on his prostate, right when his lover's dick hits it.  
  
“Baby, oh fuck. You look so -  _aaaah_  - fucking hot right now.  _Fuck_. Such a -  _holy_   _shit_  - good boy. Love you so much, baby. So fucking much.“ Cam praises him, while he keeps fucking him in the most wonderful brutal pace Noel could ever ask for.  
  
His finger not only adding pleasure to Noel, but also the friction on his own cock, judging by the noises he's emitting. Noel's arms go limp, falling from Cam's pounding ass to his side, before his hands clasp the backrest of the couch, knuckles turning white. The smaller man's breath are quick and shallow, indicating that he's already on the brink of his climax.  
  
He inhales deeply, before holding his breath and savoring the extreme feeling of Cam's cock pressing against just the right spot, his long finger intensifying the pleasurable stretch of his hole, his own dick rubbing against the cushion, the sharp pulling on his hair and the hot fan of Cam's panting in his ear. It's too much.  
  
“Gonna -“ his brain isn't able to produce more, since the prickling in his guts is already too far gone.  
  
“Yeah, me too baby, me too.“ is all Noel needs to hear to finish with a loud sound that’s a mixture of a cry of pleasure and an exhale of bated breath. He comes long and hard, not giving a shit that his cum spurts all over the sofa in front of him.  
  
While Noel spasms through his orgasm, Cam lets himself go with one last arduous round of pounding into the other man, pleasantly exhausted, but still reveling in the intensity of the release as soon as it reaches him.  
  
“I love you so much!” Cam gasps, while the familiar flood of fullness and warmth meets Noel’s insides and he shuts his eyes in one final flush of pleasure.  
  
Thank fucking god for this man!  
  
  
  
“What are you doing?“ Noel asks, as he approaches his lover on the balcony of their apartment in the resort, whose busy typing something into his phone. His hands wrap around his lover's waist from behind, kissing his neck and peering onto the screen.  
  
Cam immediately falls into his touch, turning around to peck him on the lips. “Posting the [photo](https://scontent-mxp1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/d61b5b2bf8d78c0a71cbc123c5d0574b/5B2F2962/t51.2885-15/e35/28157820_136936957131773_5119058897469964288_n.jpg) you took yesterday of me posting a photo on Instagram. Hold on.“  
  
Noel can't say something in response, as soon as Cam snaps a selfie of them.  
  
“Now I can post a photo of us, standing together on the balcony, while I post a photo of me posting a photo. It's a never-ending story.“ Cam smiles at him.  
  
“You're such a dork, Monaghan.“ Noel chuckles, once again asking himself; how the fuck he did get so lucky?!  
  
Cam pockets his phone and lays his arms around Noel's neck. “Don't forget you're a Monaghan, too.“ A big fat grin plasters on his faded freckled face, before Cam's fingers touch his chin and he tilts his head to meet him for a soft kiss.  
  
No way would Noel ever forget that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed their little holiday as much as I did! Next chapter - back to reality ;)
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and/or comments <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to life, back to reality.
> 
> Here's a shorter chapter for you.
> 
> Enjoy :-*

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
“I hate airports.“ Cam gripes, taking their luggage from the conveyor belt and handing one to Noel.  
  
Both start walking along the big hallways, as the blonde answers, “No. You hate goodbyes.“   
  
“It's the same thing.“  
  
Noel rolls his eyes at his pouting husband. “No it's not. Cause I remember how excited you were when you told me that you _love_ airports, before we checked in for our flight to Jamaica.“ he peers at Cam, who's giving him the chin.  
  
“Then let me clarify: I hate the airport _today_.“ The redhead explains, trotting sadly beside Noel, head hanging low. “Can't you just come home with me for one single night? Do you really have to get your flight back to Massachussets _now?_ “ there's so much disappointment in his lover's voice, it breaks Noel's heart.  
  
_Fuck_ , he‘d really like to tell him that he's sleeping beside him tonight, but he can't. “Cam... I already told you that it was pretty hard for me to get these free days out of my schedule. JJ Abrams wasn't very happy, but allowed it anyways. And now he wants me back on set tonight to film some night scenes. So I can't. You know how much I'd like to go with you to our apartment together. Sorry, but.. this was already more than we thought we would get.“   
  
“I know.“ Cam sighs, getting slower the closer they get to the place where they have to seperate. “Hate it though. And you sure you don't want me to wait with you until your boarding starts?“  
  
Does Noel want Cameron to go? No. But in this special case.. _yes_. “No, it will just make it worse. Let's say goodbye here, alright? I‘ll call you when I get back to my hotel.“   
  
“Okay.“ another desperate sigh from Cam who comes to a stop beside him.  
  
“Okay.“ Noel agrees, tugging his man to a lonesome corner of the big hall. Hidden behind a brochures stands, he kisses Cam on the lips. “Thank you for this wonderful trip, Cam. I loved every second I had with you.“  
  
The redhead connects their foreheads, mumbling with closed eyes into Noel's face. “I have to thank _you_. It was your birthday gift for me.“  
  
Noel chuckles, before nuzzling his nose against his husband's. “Yeah, after you convinced me to go.“  
  
“It doesn't matter. Fact is, it was perfect.“ Cam whispers, followed by another soft sigh.  
  
Noel's hand immediately reaches from Cam's hips up to cup his cheeks and stroke him soothingly. “Hey, two weeks, alright? Then I'll come back to visit you for a few days. And then it wont be too long until Shameless is over and we've got a little more time. We‘ll make it.“ the blonde promises as best as he can, but earns just another bitter huff in return.  
  
“Yeah.. A little more time until your promo tour starts and I have more work for Gotham.“ The sad green eyes stare at the floor beneath their feet.  
  
Noel's hands lift his head back upwards, forcing him to lock their gazes. “Cam, this is our life! We wanted it this way. We knew it was going to be difficult, but we decided to make the best out of our situation.“ he reminds him, before adding in a much calmer tone, “We'll make it, I know it. And then we're going on our true honeymoon.“  
  
Finally a smile tugs at the corner of Cam's pink pouty lips, “Our _true_ honeymoon? I'd say we covered pretty much all the criteria that make up a honeymoon.“  
  
“All the criteria, huh?“ cocky, Noel raises one exebrow at him.  
  
“Mhmm.. we had sex. All the time. Criteria over and out.“ Cam grins, before he once again lays his lips on Noel, devouring him in a lovely kiss.  
  
When Noel finds himself without Cam's mouth on him, he speaks up again. “Mhmm.. It was perfect. And the best part of it: We've got another.“   
  
The redhead pecks him on the lips again, while his hands wander down to Noel's ass, squeezing it through the fabric of his jeans. “Every time with you is perfect, whether we spend it in on the beach in Jamaica, or on the set in Chicago or on our couch at home.“ he whispers, kneading the flesh of his asscheeks and kissing his way from Noel's ear down his neck.  
  
“Stop, you romantic dork.“ Noel giggles and pushes him away, though he really doesn't want to. “I think this was a good last sentence for our goodbye, though.“ Cam's shoulders and the corner of his mouth immediately drop and Noel reaches out for him again. “I love you.“ he says, patting his cheek and taking one step back.  
  
Cam nods, giving Noel the best smile he can afford in this situation. “Love you, too!“ Both take their luggages and head in different directions.  
  
When Noel turns around and doesn't see fiery red hair in the crowd anymore, he takes his phone out and makes an important call.  
  
“Hello? Yeah, he's coming now. Keep him there as long as possible.“  
  
  
  
  
(CAMERON'S POV)  
  
His phone vibrates in his pocket, before he takes it out to look at his caller.  
  
“Jeremy, what's up?“  
  
“Hey little brother. Back from your sex trip with Noel?“  
  
Cam chuckles, shaking his head. “Yep. Unfortunately I couldn’t leave my cock in him much longer.“ he teases, earning a “UGH GROSS!“ from his on screen brother in return.   
  
“You coming back to set today?“ Jeremy's voice asks him out of the silence, while Cam pulls his suitcase behind him to the exit of the airport.   
  
“Uhm no. Tomorrow noon. I already told John that.“ he ceases his red brows in confusion.  
  
“Yeah, yeah okay.“ Jeremy tells him, before inquiring further, “Just wanted to know if you're still in the airport then?“   
  
The redhead comes to a stop infront of the exit doors, looking around the hall, as if he is being watched. “Uhm, yeah. Why?“  
  
“Oh good. Can you bring me a packet of Malboro light cigarettes? They are so much cheaper at the airport.“  
  
Cam looks around, spotting a duty free shop close to him, before making his way over there. “Alright. Some cancer sticks for my lovely brother from another mother.“ He jokes, while he delivers his order to the tobacconist and pays.   
  
Meanwhile, Jeremy keeps him in the mood and talks about the last few days Cam missed at the set. The redhead stuffs the gift for Jeremy in his luggage and walks back to the exit.   
  
"Oh and Cam .." Jeremy suddenly throws in, in the middle of his storytelling, "Addison would like to have the new _Intouch_ magazine. Could you please take one with you, too?"  
  
Cam stops abruptly. " _What_? No! I just left the shop. You can get them on every street corner and they aren't really cheaper here on the airport, you little miser."  
  
The blond chuckles slightly at the other line. "Okay, okay. Then bring at least five more bottles of the best champagne you can find there. We have something to celebrate!“  
  
Well, this gets Cameron's attention. Is Addison maybe pregnant? Or are they going to get married? "What?" he wants to know.  
  
"You'll see tomorrow. Just do it, Cam. Bye.“  
  
And with that Jeremy hangs up, leaving Cam curious. He pockets his phone, before turning around to find five bottles of the best champagne on the airport.  
  
  
  
  
He really doesn't want to get back to an empty apartment. He hates it to come “home“, when his true home isn't there. Since they started to hook up, it quickly became clear to Cam that home is where Noel is. And now his home will be in Masachussetts and not their lonesome apartment in LA.  
  
His best vision is to come home from work, open the door and be greeted by Noel and their children with a happy smile. No matter where their home would be then, whether in this apartment, the beachhouse or anywhere else. The main thing is that Noel and the kids are there.   
  
But this vision of the future feels still so far away. He'll probably have to get used to the current situation at first. They can't even think about having a baby now, because at the moment they are both very requested in the showbiz. Noel and himself are finally getting the roles they've always dreamed of.   
  
Noel on the one hand, as Tomas Young, a memorable role that demanded a lot from him. A role in Castle Rock, a JJ Abrams series, who is an incredibly good sci-fi director. Starring in the new promising series "Redline" and a minor role on "Fonzo“, an Al Capone movie.  
  
Cam on the other hand, is one of the main characters of Shameless, a role that made him so much more famous. Then as the darling of the public as Jerome Valeska in Gotham, whose success he owes, that he is now allowed to play the Joker in the same series. One of his greatest desires for his acting career. He got a role in the mini series "Love's Daily" and co-starred with many incredibly talented women in "The Year Of The Spectacular Men".  
  
So no. Kids, or let alone _one_ baby. He or she wouldn't currently fit in their busy schedules. They don't want to hire a nanny that raises their kids, because - what's the sense of having a baby then? No. They need to reduce their projects to a minimum. Just not now.  
  
But someday. Someday they'll do it and will have more time together as a family. Cam or Noel won't need to come home to an empty apartment or house anymore. They'll come home to a room full of laughter and love.  
  
And if Cam doesn't get used to Noel's absence, then maybe _someday_ will change to _coming soon_ , quicker than suspected.  
  
The uber comes to a halt infront of their apartment and Cam tosses the driver the money, grabs his luggage and steps into the big building, where their apartment is located at the top of.  
  
He rubs his face with the palm of his hands, as he waits for the elevator to carry him there. He types in a code, to reach the last floor of the apartment, which is in the middle of their living room. When the door slides close, so do his eyes and he allows himself to get carried away with the memories of this wonderful trip with his husband. Their walk through the rivers, jumping from cliffs, swimming in crystal clear water, the beauty of the natural pools, the fun they had when racing an ATV or the way Noel tried surfing in the pool. And oh, lets not forget the amazing sex they had all that time. It was just...  
  
_Ding._  
  
The ding of the elevator makes him jolt out of his memories and he steps out into a dark apartment. It is quiet and he hates it.   
  
He goes to the wardrobe to put the suitcase there and unpack it later, when he suddenly hears a soft rustle behind him. Startled, he turns around, suddenly finding a dark figure approaching him, which he would recognize by the thousands.  
  
“Hey babe,“ _his_ voice speaks quietly, as he steps up to the light switch, “ _Surprise_!“  
  
“Wha-?“  
  
“SURPRISE!“ people scream, as soon as Noel turns the light on, and Cam's close to getting a heart attack.  
  
He blinks a few times, until he recognizes their friends jumping from behind the couch up to the middle of their apartment. Jeremy, Addison, Emma K, Emma G, Steve, Shanola, Izzy, Bill, Ethan, Ashley and Tom are there. But most importantly, _Noel_ is there as well, walking up to him and embracing him tightly. “You okay?“ he asks, worried that Cam is a little too shocked.  
  
The redhead finally wraps his arms around him as well, the smell alone soothing his nerves, that stand a little on edge now. A smile spreads from ear to ear, when the realization that he doesn't have to spend this night alone, hits him. “Yeah, I'm fucking fantastic!“  
  
Noel immediately pecks him on the lips, then Cam playfully shoves him away. “You asshole!“ he chuckles, pointing at Noel, “And you, too!“ his finger wanders to Jeremy, who just shrugs innocently. All of their friends start singing “Happy birthday“ while Noel disappears shortly, to come back with a birthday cake in his hands. 24 candles are burning on it, and Noel, who's now singing as well, comes to a stop infront of him. When the song is over, he indicates with a quick cock of his head, that Cam should blow them out.  
  
The 24 year old boy immediately obeys, taking one deep breath before stopping all the candles at once from burning further down on the chocolate topping. A loud applause and cheering starts around him, when Noel tells him almost inaudibly, “Make a wish, Monaghan!“  
  
Cam leans forward, whispering into his ears, “No need to make a wish, when all I want is right here infront of me.“ He notices the blush creeping up onto Noel's cheeks and quickly adds “This perfect double choclate cake. _Mhmmm_.. love it!“   
  
He darts his tongue out to the blonde, who shakes his head in amusement, “Yeah love you, too, asshole.“  
  
“Quit flirting and get the champagne I told you to buy! Jesus!“ Jeremy throws in, before all of their friends are walking up to Cam, to hug him and wish him a happy belated birthday, again.  
  
  
  
After hours of drinking, dancing, laughing and having fun with their friends, Cam is still full of energy, trying to drag his lover back to the middle of the living room, what seems to be the dance floor for tonight.   
  
“Jesus Cam, give me a minute! My feet hurt, its as if I’ve spent the last five weeks on the dance floor.“  
  
“Grumpy old man,“ the redhead chuckles, turning his pirouettes around his husband, who rolls his eyes at him annoyed.  
  
“Yo! Noel,“ Steve steps up to them, letting his bottle of beer cling against Cam's and Noel's one, “about my last Instagram live story -“  
  
Cam stops beside Noel, noticing his man nibbling nervously on his bottom lip, before he cuts Steve off, “Don't worry about it, it's fine.“  
  
“No it's not. It wasn't okay and I'm sorry about it.“ the eyes of the tall, muscular man flicker between Noel and Cam, obviously embarrassed by his behaviour back then. “It was just that Shanola and me were really looking forward to go live, because we prepared a few funny questions and answers that would've fitted perfectly to our characters. And then one of the first questions was the Mickey question, which I really wasn't prepared for.“ He taps from foot to foot, taking a big gulp from his beer.  
  
In addition to Cam's slightly drunken state, there now a little mix of discomfort. He remembers very well how upset Noel was, when he heard about Steve's outburst. He just hopes this conversation won't stress him again. But his partner just shrugs, “Steve, you don't owe me any explanation.“  
  
“I know, I know.“ the impressive man answers with a shrug, “I wanted to, though.“  
  
Noel nods, eying Cam from aside. His husband guesses that this conversation is making him uncomfortable. But before he is able to drag him back to the dancefloor, Steve adds, “So we're cool?“  
  
“We're cool!“ Noel confirms with a soft smile. The smile Cameron loves so much. God, this guy is adorable, whether it's 2:39am or not.   
  
Cam forces himself to look back at Steve, to stop his arousal from swelling. “Cool!“ Steve emphasizes, happy that there's nothing weird between them anymore. “Believe me, I love Mickey and would be so happy to have you back on the set of Shameless. But I respect that you chose other projects instead. Just.. keep in mind, that we all have your back if you want to come back. _I_ have your back. If you ever need something..“  
  
“Thanks!“ the blonde once again cuts him off, his face flushed.   
  
It's funny to look back and forth between the two men, one tall as fuck and the other a little smaller. Cam's head swings up and down and back up, a movement that makes him slightly dizzy at this time with his drunk state.  
  
Luckily Steve is suddenly dragged to the dancefloor by Shanola, leaving the married couple alone.  
  
Cam turns around instantly. “I still have an ax to grind with you, Mister!“ he pokes his index finger into Noel's chest.   
  
"Why is that?" Innocent blue eyes look back into green.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Cam chides, "Thought you had to get back to the set tonight?"   
  
The blonde angel grins cheekily at him. "Guess I lied," he says, playing it off nonchalantly.  
  
“In your marriage vows, you swore to always tell me the truth," Cam reminds him, stepping closer.   
  
Noel's eyes narrow, his facial expressions drown as if he's thinking hard. "Hmm .. guess that was probably a lie, too then." he shrugs, his grin mischievous. In his eyes the sparkle of a rogue who has just played a genius trick on someone.   
  
Cam, the drama queen that he is, shakes his head in disbelief, pretending to be shocked at his lover's confession. "Lies, lies, lies, nothing but lies. How should I ever trust you again? How are you ever going to make it up to me?"   
  
Now the smaller man leans closer to him, craning his head up to whisper filthily in his ear, "By riding you wildly into the mattress tonight."  
  
“Alright, lets go!“ Cam nods, turning around to walk away, when Noel's voice stops him from going further.  
  
"Really? It‘s that easy? Won't you punish me for my wrongdoing?"  
  
His husband seems to be almost a little disappointed that Cam isn't showing his bossy side. Amused by his needy little bottom, the redhead replies, "No. Your punishment is not to be given by me. If I were to punish you, that would be exactly what you want and therefore it wouldn't be a punishment. So no punishment is my punishment"   
  
Noel's wide opened eyes are staring at him in confusion. “Jesus, Monaghan, that were a lot of 'punishment's' for your condition and this time. Bravo.“  
  
Cam just shrugs, "You gonna ride me now, or what?"  
  
There's a loud sigh coming from the other side of the room, "God damn it, Cam! Your guests are still here. Be nice and throw us out first, would you?" Jeremy asks him politely, the crowd chuckling around them. Obviously they weren't talking as quietly as Cam thought they were.   
  
Now there's no further need to deny it. "Alright. Guys, we wanna bang. There's the door and here's the elevator. It was nice to see you. Thanks for the party. Drive safe and good night." He rushes forward to grab Noel's hand and pulls him into the direction of the bedroom.   
  
Noel trots behind him, shrugging with an innocent smile on his lips to the crowd. Cam can only hear him mumbling "Dork!" behind his back and he's pretty sure he's grinning as mad as Cam is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I imagine them having sex all the time.. ;)
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and/or comments. They always make my day <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 - yayyy!!
> 
> Thank you @battlecat_ftw for always feeding me with ideas and @LuckyShaz for editing!
> 
> Please click on the links to see the full images.
> 
> Enjoy <3

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
Cam (8:17am): What r u doing?  
  
Noel (8:18am): Missing u :(  
  
Cam (8:19am): Tell me something I don't know ;)  
  
Noel (8:21am): I'm at make-up rn, getting prepared for the shoot 2day. And u?  
  
Cam (8:22am): Missing u :(  
  
Noel (8:22am): funny, funny  
  
Cam (8:23am): :P It's true, though. Would love to have u here.  
  
Cam (8:23am): I'm at Shanola's. She invited the cast to a brunch.  
  
Cam (8:24am): [picture attached](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C1X5fc7WQAE3ArB.jpg)  
  
Cam (8:24am): What do u say? Think I'm going to be a good dad? A serious one?  
  
Noel stares at the photo on his screen, while the make-up artist fiddles with his hair. He doesn't know why, but his heart drops. Is it because Ruby is with him on this pic?   
  
That doesn't make sense though. The days when he used to be jealous of Ruby are long gone. So why does it hurt to look at this picture then?  
  
He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, holding it and trying to concentrate on the problem. He knows his mood hasn't been the best since morning. Days, when he wakes up without the goofy redhead in his arms, just cost him a lot of energy to compensate his absence. And he notices that when he looks at the picture, he just wants to jump into the phone to get to them. _He_ wants to be with Cam at Shanola's brunch. _He_ wants to sit in the place instead of Ruby. _He_ wants to be the one, fooling around with Cam and their own kids.  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
He breathes out.  
  
His phone buzzes in his lap.  
  
Cam (8:31am): Noel?  
  
It makes no sense to text with Cam about this now. It‘s an issue where they should both sit down to put all the facts on the table and speak plain language. It's not a topic they can quickly write about.   
  
So his fingers type a half-hearted answer.  
  
Noel (8:32am): Yeah.. sure  
  
Cam (8:32am): ?  
  
Cam (8:33am): I can hear u thinking..  
  
Cam (8:33am): What's wrong?  
  
Shit, why does this gangly ginger idiot have to know him better than he himself does? He didn't want to start a discussion right now. But if he doesn't give Cam a credible answer in the next few seconds, he’ll call him anyways, which would just increase the problem. If Noel can't even hide his emotions in his text messages, then how should it work on the phone, for fucks sake?   
  
Both have a long day ahead of them, they can't afford to talk about such important things right in the middle of it all. Noel is busy filming all day, and Cam and all of his colleagues have to be at the [Paley Festival](https://imgur.com/MRsxQAA) tonight to promote Shameless.  
  
Noel (8:35am): Nothing's wrong. And u can probably just hear me thinking, because all I think about is u.  
  
***Incoming Call***   
  
_SHIT!_ Wrong answer.  
  
Noel excuses himself from Linda, the make-up artist, and steps outside the trailer with his vibrating phone in his hands. He inhales one more time, before picking up.  
  
“Hey babe,“ he tries to sound as casual as possible.  
  
“ _Noel_ ,“ Cam's voice pitches higher at the end, which already implies the prompt that Noel should just start explaining.  
  
“Cam, come on. I just miss you, alright?! Can't I miss my perfect husband?“  
  
“You can and I know that you do all the time. But that never meant that you weren't quick on the trigger to joke about the children's topic with me.“   
  
Noel bites hard on his lips, trying to stay silent, because the last sentence was like a punch in his guts.  
  
“Noel?“  
  
“Just.. _don't_ okay? Let's talk about it another time.“ he tries to get out of this conversation, hoping that his lover would just let the topic drop, but knowing that this is nothing Cam would ever do.  
  
“No, we can't! I don't know what the fuck is going on. Can you please give me a heads up or something?“ his man sounds worried and pissed. More worried, though.  
  
Fuck..! He just didn't answer one damn message the way Cam wanted him to, and now _this_.  
  
“Cam, this isn't something we should talk about on the phone, alright?!“ he tries again, taking deep breaths to stay as calm as possible.  
  
“Shit Noel, are you sick or something?“ Now the younger man's voice changes from worried to panicked.  
  
“Fuck _no_! Calm down, babe.“  
  
“Then what is it about?“ Cam presses further, not giving up until he gets what he wants.  
  
Noel huffs a sarcastic laugh. “ _Fuck_.. you're an insistent motherfucker, you know that?“  
  
“I know. Now spit it out!“  
  
The blonde starts wandering up and down alongside the trailer, chewing nervously on his fingernails. “It's just.. I want _this_. You. The kids. Fooling around.“ he pauses shortly to collect his thoughts, before moving on, “But we don't even have enough time for _us_ to see each other. How would we be able to find time to raise a baby?“  
  
Now he can hear the younger one sighing into the phone. “Noel.. give us a few years.“  
  
“ _A few years?_ Are you kidding me?“ Noel can't believe what he's hearing, enraged by his husband‘s words. “I don't wanna see you this unregularly _a few years_ long, Cam! And what if after a few years you say the same? Huh? I don't wanna have kids when I'm old and wrinkly.“  
  
There's a long silence between them, before Cam mumbles a little riled up, “ _Fuck_. This really isn't an issue that should be discussed over the phone.“

“No, _really?_ If only I had warned you!“ Noel shoots back, bitterness in his tone.  
  
Cam scoffs on the other end of the line. “So now _what_?“  
  
“Now we're both going to work pissed! Thanks for that“  
  
“Thanks for _what_?“ Cam asks angrily, “For sending you a pic with Shanola's kids? Oh I'm so sorry. I really am a horrible husband! Have a nice fucking day, Noel!“  
  
_Shit_..!  
  
“Yeah, you too!“  
  
And suddenly the line is dead.  
  
   
  
  
"Okay Noel, take a break and drink some water, I think that will help." JJ Abrams, the producer of Castle Rock, tells him, tapping Noel reassuringly on the shoulder.  
  
The blonde nods thankfully and steps out of a circle full of cameras. He marches to the counter where an army of water bottles is placed and grabs one. Taking his phone from his chair on the way outside for some fresh air, he looks disappointedly down at a blank screen.  
  
"Hey," a female voice pulls him out of his thoughts, "are you okay?" Jane, his friend and colleague from the set, asks him as she approaches.  
  
It's moments like these when he'd like to have a cigarette in his mouth. Moments, when he misses his dorky redhead so much and just wishes that the last few hours didn't happen. "Okay-ish." he mumbles and takes a long sip of his water.  
  
She nods her head sympathetically. "Thought so. You're sort of absent-minded today." When there's nothing more than just a slight nod from the blonde man coming in return, she asks further, "Quarrel with your man?"  
  
"Yeah, you can say so." he admits, his sad eyes staring at the ground infront of him.  
  
Jane moves closer, putting one hand soothingly on his shoulder. "Can I help?"  
  
Noel's shoulders hang low and the more he thinks about the subject, the more tears start welling up his eyes. "I don't think so, no. But thanks." he pauses shortly, getting just another understanding nod from her and adds, "I just wanna be done with this last scene real quick and head back to the hotel."  
  
Her hand drops from his shoulder. "Yeah, I understand. Alright, then let's get it over with as soon as possible." The tiny woman turns around, already making her way back to the set, when she hesitates for a moment to face Noel again and reaches her hand out.   
  
Baby blue eyes stare at the display of the phone, that is clasped in his hands, again. "Give me a second." he says, indicating that she should leave him alone.  
  
The girl understands and walks back to the set without him, while Noel's fingers are already scrolling to his husband's name. He hits the 'Call' button and feels his heart thrumming in his chest. He has no idea what to say. He just knows, that the sound of Cameron‘s voice will make everything better.   
  
Just not _that_ sound.  
  
'Hi, this is Cam. Leave a message after the Beep. BEEEEEP'  
  
  
   
  
On his way back to the hotel he tries to reach Cam again and again, but the stubborn redhead doesn't pick up. God, didn't Cam understand the last time, that the worst thing he can do to Noel after a fight is to ignore him and not talk to him anymore? He promised him back then that this won't happen again and now this.  
  
"Cam, please call me back, okay? I know you have to be on the red carpet with John Wells and all your colleagues anytime now, but please talk to me before that. I hate it when we're at odds with each other and then you just ignore me the whole day. Please don't do this to me. I love you, alright?!"  
  
His nerves are dangling on a string, when he puts the money in the driver's hands and gets out of the uber. He makes his way through the large lobby of the hotel and shuffles into the elevator to get to his floor. The phone remains firmly clasped with one hand in his pocket, as he nervously gnaws at his lower lip until he finally arrives the third floor. He has no idea how he wants to spend the rest of the evening, whether he turns on the TV to see his husband live on the red carpet of the Paley Festival, or if that would just worsen his mood. He adjusts his backpack on his shoulders and steps out of the elevator, when he hears some rustling coming from aside.  
  
As his head snaps into the direction of the noise, he really doesn’t know if he can trust his eyes. Crouching on the ground, but immediately straightening up as soon as the bell of the elevator rings, is Cameron, with a large cardboard box in his hands and a backpack over his shoulders. "Hey babe," he breathes, when he comes to a stand on wobbling knees.  
  
_"Cam?"_  Noel asks featherbrained, as if he doesn't know if the figure infront of him is just a hallucination of his fucked up senses.   
  
Only when Cam confirms his presence with a soft "Yeah", Noel notices that he hasn't moved an inch since he got out of the elevator. But now there's nothing holding him back anymore.  
  
With hasty steps he rushes forward to his husband, who quickly puts the box on the ground to pull him into his arms. Immediately they both bury their heads in the crook of each other's necks, while their fingers trail over their backs into their hair, where they fist into red and blonde locks.  
  
"Why are you not on the Paley Festival?" Noel asks, as soon as he can tear himself apart from his lover.  
  
"Because I'm here." the young man answers, cupping his cheek and stroking it softly. "Thought there are more important things than this Festival." When Noel blinks, a tear makes its way down his cheek and lands directly on Cam's stroking thumb. The redhead wipes it away, before kissing him gently. "Come on tough guy, show me your room."  
  
Noel nods, pulling out his key card and holding it to the lock. While they wait for the green light to give them access, one thought crosses Noel's mind. "Holy shit, John is going to be so pissed!"  
  
   
  
  
After some moments in which Cam places his luggage in the corner of the entrance, and pulls Noel to the bedside of his hotelroom, Noel raises an curious eyebrow at him. “Cam, we can't fix all of our problems with sex. We have to talk about this.“  
  
“I won't have sex with you,“ Cam tells, before adding with a smirk, “At least not _now_.“ He tugs at Noel's palm and pulls him down onto his side on the edge of the bed. “Okay, _so_.. after our phone call today, I was very upset. I tried to figure out, what the best time for us to adopt a baby, could be“  
  
Surprised by the thoughts of his husband, Noel just stares at the ground, his attention directed at Cam, though. He's nervous what he's going to say, nervous that his decision may be the end for this debate.  
  
“We've come so far in our carreers, we get most of the jobs we audition for. We're riding high in our business. Having a kid would mean to cut short, for both of us. But I don't wanna quit that now.“ Cam confesses.  
  
Noel bites hard on his lips, letting a sigh escape through his nose. _Fuck_. He feels tears almost brimming over his eyes. He doesn't say a word, so his man continues.  
  
“And by the way, I don't think I wanna share you with a baby right now. I'm obsessed with you, Noel. When I'm with you, I just wanna be with _you_. I want your full attention and I wanna give you mine.“  
  
The blonde man swallows hard down a dried out throat, the first tear falling on the floor between his legs.   
  
“And when I said ‘give us a few more years‘ today, I thought, that maybe by that time my greed for you would decrease a bit. That it would be easier for me to share you with a baby then.“ Cam reaches under Noel's chin to tilt his head back up and force him to lock his gaze. His fingers stroke tenderly over wet cheeks, before he continues, “But right after we hanged up, I already knew I was wrong. _God_ how wrong i was. I will _never_ get enough of you and will _never_ be prepared to share you with someone else. So there's probably never going to be _the right time_ for me.“  
  
Again, Noel just swallows hard, fighting another lump in his throat. He figures, that Cam isn't over with his speech yet, and just lets him talk.  
  
“But I also would have never imagined that there would ever be a right time to _become_ gay. It happened though and suddenly became the best part of my life.“ Cam's voice is so soft and careful. He knows that this issue is Noel's soft spot and he treats it with respect. Speaking to him, as if Noel's heart is made of porcelain.  
  
The redhead scoots closer, his eyes carrying a determination he's ready to share with Noel. “So I tried to look at things differently. What if our love doesn't have to be shared? What if it only gets doubled? I think I couldn't be happier to cut back my work if it meant our love will grow even more. Or if it meant to have _you_ around me more often.“  
  
Noel stopped counting how many tears have already ran down his skin and were caught by his lover's thumb.   
  
“However, it is a big decision that will change our lives dramatically and I don't see myself able to _make_ that decision.“ Cam's pupils search Noel's, but the blonde's eyes flutter close, preparing for something hurtful.  
  
Cam nudges his nose softly against Noel's, both hands cupping his cheeks now. “But I love you and am ready to take the first steps until this decision is _made_ for us. If the last year has taught me one thing, it's that the best things in life just happen. And adopting a baby is probably a long process. A process that I want to take with you, while during it I wanna spend as much time together as possible. Until fate decides we're ready to grow from two to three.“  
  
Noel's heart is drumming in his chest, as Cam's words suddenly change to something beautiful. He can't put his joy and happiness into a full sentence, just stammers “I don't know... Cam, I.. I.. Fuck, _Cam_. This is.. I mean.. _FUCK_!“ before he crashes his wet lips onto his husband's.   
  
Soon their mouths open to let their tongues melt, until the redhead detaches himself and fiddles into his pockets.  
  
“I brought this for us. Brochures about various adoption companies and their procedures. I thought we could look through them tonight, maybe choose an agency to get us on the waiting list soon.“  
  
Noel looks down at all the prospects in his hands, still at loss for words. The only thing he can focus on is his gallopping heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins.  
  
When he looks into big green eyes, clouded with sorrow, Cam speaks up again. “It may still take a few years, Noel.“ he tells him, “But be sure that I _want_ that. I'll walk that path with you until we finally become the family you want us to be.“  
  
“You,“ Noel starts with a trembling voice, “You are all that I want!“ He reaches forward to pull Cam into a searing kiss. He wants so desperately to lose himself in his husband right now, longing for him to fill him up.  
  
But the younger man wiggles once again out of his touches and gets up, walking to the box in the corner of the room, and hands it to Noel. Only now does the blonde notice all the gaps in the carton.   
  
“Until then, I've brought you something to take care of. It may not be the same responsibility that a baby brings with it, but it will still challenge us to always have time for it.“  
  
With slightly shaking hands, Noel removes the top of the box and finds a little black kitten crouched in a corner. One more time, tears brim over, as he stares at this little baby cat sleeping peacefully in there.  
  
“Just please, do me the favor and do _not_ call it Sashimi, Maki or California Roll. We all know your passion for sushi, but this tiny little thing has already had enough troubles in its early childhood. What will its cat friends think of it when it‘s named like their favorite food?“ the redhead teases him.  
  
Noel huffs a laugh at his favorite dork, pressing his palms onto his wet eyes. “How about Pizza then?“ he challenges him, placing the box aside and hopping onto his lover's lap, who just rolls his eyes at him. The older one interlaces his fingers behind Cam's neck and crashes their lips together.  
  
“You know that you're awesome, right? That you're everything I ever wanted. _This_ , what you did, I mean..“ he isn't able to finish the mumbled sentence into his husband's mouth, because he has no acurate words to describe how he feels.  
  
Cam smiles against his lips. “Yeah, I figured that this is going to overwhelm you. But it's not like I don't want something in return.“ he winks at him, producing the familiar prickling in Noel's guts, he never gets tired of.  
  
“Oh yeah? What's that?“  
  
“You name the cat, I name the kids.“   
  
The blonde bursts out laughing. “Dream on, Monaghan!“  
  
“You think after you named one cat Sushi and the other one Sparty you have a say on the kid's names? Dream on, Fisher!“  
  
Noel giggles, shoving him backwards on the mattress, holding his hands over his head. He leans in closer, whispering filthily into his ears, “Tonight you can do whatever you want to me. You can have _everything_. So choose your decision right.“  
  
He can feel Cam harden beneath him, his hips already buckling up, his erection poking into Noel's ass. Just as the smaller one is about to give in, they hear a soft meow, coming from aside. Noel jumps out of Cam's lap, taking the black kitty out and into his arms.  
  
“See? This is what I told you. From now on, we'll always be interrupted.“ the younger one sighs, squeezing his eyes dramatically shut and draping his arms over his chest.  
  
“It just means I have to work harder then.“  
  
And suddenly the eyes of his husband fly wide open, a mischievious grin tugging at his lips.  
  
  
  
  
“Can we turn the TV on for a second, before we go through the prospects?“ Cam pants exhausted, laying beside his lover on the bed. The still unnamed kitten is again sleeping right beside them.  
  
“Sure. You wanna see the interviews on the Paley Festival?“ Noel asks him, while switching on the TV and searching for the right channel.  
  
His man nods, just moments before his [colleagues](https://imgur.com/Eh6J8Ut) appear on the screen. “Oh no, Steve and Shanola also didn't show up, _Damn_. John Wells is going to be SUPER pissed!“  
  
Noel shuffles behind his man, leaning against the headboard of the bed, with Cam between his legs, pressed against his chest. He starts massaging his scalp, while his lover stares ahead on the[ screen ](https://imgur.com/5xuy4o3)and purrs at Noel's touches.  
  
“They do good.“ Cam mumbles, more to himself than to Noel, who nods his agreement.  
  
The blonde is extremely focused on his fingers threading through red locks, when an unexpected question gets his attention.  
  
“John, will Mickey come back to Shameless?“  
  
The producer almost rolls his eyes in annoyance. “He's a fugitive in Mexico. Send those questions to Noel Fisher!“  
  
Noel's stomach drops, when suddenly the screen goes black. Cam turns around with the remote in his hand, searching for Noel's eyes. “I'm sorry babe. Don't let it hurt you. He's being a little butthurt is all. I can talk to him, if you want.“  
  
The older man smiles softly at him, leaning down for a kiss. “There's nothing that can hurt me tonight.“ he murmurs against Cam's lips, pausing shortly to let his tongue slide into his husband's mouth for a second. “Come on, tough guy, we have more important things to do tonight.“  
  
Placing the kitten into his lap, Cameron hands Noel all the brochures about adoption. So when Noel looks down, he doesn't know which of the two things are making him happier. Maybe it's a mix of it all. The love of his life with their cat in his lap, searching together for the best agency, for the adoption of their own kid.  
  
_Perfection_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting serious... :)
> 
> Please feed me with kudos and/or comments <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Part of the scene described in this chapter occured in Shameless, the other part was cut out. We only know the pictures of it. What Cam says here is fictitious.  
> You will again find four links in the text that lead to pictures. If you click on the image itself, you will see it in full size. And underneath you'll find Noel's answer. ;)
> 
> Have fun!

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
“Yo, Noel! What's up?“ Steve's face smiles at him, the moment Noel picks up the Facetime call.  
  
"Everything's good," he replies, walking with quick steps towards his hotel on the streets of Massachussetts. A pleasant and warm feeling immediately spreads in his chest. " _Awesome_ ," he confesses softly again. Because wonderful things are going on lately.   
  
Since Cam came to visit him six days ago with adoption brochures and Lucifurr, their new baby cat. Yeah, she's really called _Lucifurr_ , thanks to the creative redhead, who brought them a Ninja cat home. The beast did nothing but scratch them in the first two days. And as much as Noel tried to explain that a baby cat that had just lost its mother so it might not be that cuddly and trusting in the first few days, Cam stayed stubborn, believing the black bundle is Lucifer in cat form. So Noel told him that they needed to win back her trust.  
  
And they did. Somehow they managed to tame her, well, at least Cam did. No wonder, this big, dorky redhead conquers the hearts of all by storm. Even the cat's. God, where is that supposed to go?! He can already imagine the army; Cam plus their children and cats in protest for pancakes against Noel, alone with his boiled vegetables in hand. _Jesus_.  
  
Well, now they have a pretty tame kitten named _Lucifurr_ sitting at home, as Cam couldn't be dissuaded from the name after the first few days. And Noel then agreed with the doofus, because who can resist Cam's puppy eyes? Absolutely no one! So now he simply calls her _Luci_ instead, always with a smile on his lips.  
  
Since this evening however, the smile hasn‘t faded away. Noel can't stop grinning from ear to ear and nothing and nobody can spoil his mood. And it's not only the thought of Cam and Luci that‘s making his heart beat faster. _No_.  
  
They did it! They decided on an agency called 'Lifelong Adoptions', because they had an extra LGBT Adoption Process, that supports same sex couples on their way to their own baby. There is a chance that the adoption process may take longer for a gay couple. This is due to a number of variables, one being finding the right agency that will cater to their unique situation. Another is determining what the specific laws and regulations are for same sex adoption within their state. At LifeLong Adoptions, they believe in adoption, and believe in the LGBT community’s chance at the miracle of a child. And they support a gay couple on their way and try to fasten the process for them.  
  
Cam and Noel also already agreed on one of the few different types of adoption. They chose the semi-open adoption, in which information generally non-identifying, is shared between adoptive families and birthmothers. Usually semi-open adoption consists of the exchange of letters, photos, and emails, either directly or through a third party. It is not unheard of to have some pre-birth, face-to-face meetings or for the birthparents and adoptive parents to spend time together at the hospital during and after the birth.  
  
And last but not least, they put their names on the list. Hundreds of questionnaires were given to them together with an Adoption Profile that need to be filled, to find their future child. A meeting for a psychological report with the responsible psychologist has also been arranged. Step by step, they now want to set off together for parenting, want to take it easy and not rush things. They want to work through the questionnaires and the profile the next time they see each other. Which luckily isn‘t too far away.  
  
"That's nice to hear, man," Steve says at the other end of the line, smiling at him from his screen. "Especially after the incident at the Paley Festival."   
  
The blond man nods snorting, John Well's statement was just too unimportant for him back then and even now.  
  
"Ask Noel," it echoes in his mind as his former producer was addressed about Mickey's return and acted pretty fucking butthurt.   
  
"Oh, that's already forgotten. I hope he just stops behaving like a little stubborn kid and negotiates with me for season 9." Noel is already tired of tip toeing around and protecting John. His behavior is unacceptable. If Noel didn't love the show and the people on the set so much, he wouldn't work for him anymore. But, as explained before, Noel has other priorities in life right now.   
  
Steve grimaces, “Yeah, that wasn't cool in any way. He's so unable to get out his own ass and get over it," Steve admits, before adding "Well, at least I hope you know that none of us is mad at you and we're looking forward to your return to the set." The tall brunet man stares him 'directly' in the eyes.  
  
"Thanks, man!" Noel is sincerely touched that Steve is underlining this again. The guilty conscience is probably still gnawing at him because of the Instagram Live he did a few weeks ago. Now he wants to prove his friendship to Noel, and show him that they all have his back. "Speaking of returning to the set,“ the built man growls with a low voice into the phone, “when will you visit again? Heard your divine spouse has terribly good scenes coming."  
  
Noel raises an eyebrow, “Yeah? Good like..?“  
  
“Hot and sexy scenes, with a bare chest and tight pants. And oh, _alone_ , not with.. you know. Just sayin..“  
  
“Packing!“ Noel chuckles, as he enters the lobby of his hotel and takes the elevator up to his floor. He's already getting aroused from just the imagination of his half naked husband. He knows that there won't be any more intimate Ian/Trevor scenes this season, so the only factor that could kill this scene falls out. Though right now, even _that_ won't spoil his mood. He won't like it, but it won't sadden him. Cam and him are getting a baby soon! What else is there to be said?!  
  
The brunet on the other line starts laughing, “I knew how to get you here. You know how I miss your sweet whispers in the morning. I miss your strong hands firmly holding my lower back when we embrace[ as I smell you](https://twitter.com/stevehowey/status/686674838530859008?lang=de).“  
  
Noel giggles, shaking his head at the dork on the phone. “I already said I'm packing, what else do you want?“  
  
“Tell me when, baby.“  
  
“ _GAH!_ Steve!“ Baby really is a word Noel is only used to hearing from a certain redhead. And he only wants to be called like that by him. Nevertheless, he can't stop laughing at Steve's unique sense of humor. “Tomorrow morning, you creep. My flight's gonna land tomorrow morning.“  
  
“Cool, so see you on set then, huh?“  
  
“Yep,“ the blonde man confirms. Unfortunately Cam's and his first meeting is going to be on set in LA, since he couldn't get any other flight, “see you there.“  
  
“Oh and teach Lucifurr some manners. The beast is constantly scratching me when I come to visit her in Cam's trailer.“ he holds up his damaged hand for Noel to see the red strains.  
  
But the smaller one once again just chuckles at that. "Hahaha, nah. This lady just knows that her dads won't be happy when she brings home such an old dude.“  
  
Steve's forehead creases, “Ouch, that hurt motherfucker!“ he states, though there's no real pain behind his words, “See you tomorrow, man!“  
  
“Yeah, see ya!“  
  
As Noel hangs up, he has already entered his room. He tosses his phone on the bed and gets his suitcase out of a corner. He lays it open on the bed and starts folding his clothes. One after one he lays carefully inside.  
  
Still amused by his last call, he sees his phone buzzing again. He puts the purple folded shirt in the suitcase and grabs it, unlocking the screen. A new Twitter notification pops up.  
  
When he opens it, he finds himself smiling back at his own [face](https://twitter.com/stevehowey/status/908083198789218304). “FaceTime never looked so good! One of the best actors in Hollywood @noel_fisher“  
  
He laughs out loud and quickly types back on Twitter, “Good catching up, Howey! Lotsa love!“  
  
In a separate message he shoots off another text, “Thanks for having my back!“  
  
Happy to have such wonderful friends and more important to see his amazing husband in a few hours again, Noel picks up packing.   
  
He's so looking forward to seeing them on the set and nothing and no one is able to take this from him.  
  
Not even John Wells. Or _at least_ not John Wells!  
  
  
  
  
Noel enters the church, where the inside scenes for episode ten “The church of gay Jesus“ are filmed. Quietly he tip toes forward, right behind the cameras, where Jeremy and John Wells are standing as well. They are placed right infront of the platform, on which Cam is standing in dark tight jeans and a wide white button shirt, to film the close ups.  
  
Jeremy notices him immediately as Noel steps up, acknowledging him with a short nod, which Noel returns. The blonde man avoids greeting John now, cause the man is busy watching the full on going scene.  
  
When Cam's eyes catch Noel's, he immediately forgets everything he needed to say and just stares at him full of love. The blonde man feels a little guilty for distracting him from his job, but still can't keep his eyes off him. He's [gorgeous](https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/w3mrdteliai5k7olk3xb.jpg), even with that weird looking side part in his hair.  
  
Again they only slightly nod their hellos, before John tells his husband to start over again.  
  
“Take three. Aaaand Action.“  
  
Cam steps closer to the microphone, looking straight into the crowd. “So I just wanna start out by saying that I'm no hero.“ It's the first sentence and Noel already wants to protest. Cam is _his_ hero, just as Ian is Mickey's. But maybe he should just keep his mouth shut and listen to his brillant husband. “I'm just a guy who keeps showing up to these anti-gay churches and hearing shit like, "God created man and woman. You either look like a man or a woman. Don't bring us any of your other shit." So they're essentially saying, "Don't make me work too hard to see you on your own terms," right?“  
  
Behind Noel the audience of background actors start murmuring, interacting with Ian in his speech. But he doesn't turn around. Instead his eyes land on Cameron's bare feet. Fuck, he really has awesome feet. Just this little detail brings his imagination to a boil, like what this feet could do to him, and _BAM_ , there's a slight twitch in his lap. _Oh no!_ Focus Noel!  
  
“But we have the God-given right to be who we are. Not who others want us to be. So when they say shit like, "Don't use fake words like nonbinary or gender-fluid, cis-whatever," it's like those are my terms, bitch. Mm-hmm, yep.“  
  
Another round of shrill cheers and applause, Noel can only give a shit about. He has been so fascinated by the acting skills of his lover, he can't look anywhere else. And if the side part of his hair has a benefit, it's definitely that it unsheathes Cam's distinctive features even better. This sharp jaw line that runs from his perfect ears down to the unique chin, all covered with a soft skin that Noel likes to bite into.  
  
Goddamn it, he didn't even know he is that horny until now. But seeing Cam after a few days makes his knees go weak and another bone go rock hard instead. _Fuck_! He doesn't have the time to focus on that now, so he adjusts his pants and listens to his redhead.  
  
“Mm-hmm. Which means we have to be so big, so noisy that there's nowhere else to look. And we do it in God's name because,“ Cam chuckles, “Because God hates haters!“  
  
The cheering and the applause continues, as Cam steps infront of the microphone and yells over the fuming audience, “And _we_ hate haters! We are free to do whatever we want.“ Noel watches closely, as Cam starts unbottoning his shirt, biting down hard on his lips at the glimpse of his ivory skin. Shit. It's getting pretty hard to hide his boner in his pants and if Cam is now going to -   
  
“WE ARE FREE!“ the words of his lover cut off his thoughts and suddenly a [half naked Cam ](https://tv-fanatic-res.cloudinary.com/iu/s--VCmfPecQ--/f_auto,q_auto/v1515794866/newfound-fame-shameless)with arms wide open is standing infront of him. Okay maybe not only _him_ , but Noel shuts down everything around them, being under Cam's spell, not hearing the cheering of people around them anymore. He wants to run towards his lover and cover him with kisses, but that's not happening, because Cam has a fucking job to do. Shit, he really hopes his beautiful man gets over with it pretty fast and gets his dick up his ass as soon as possible. Otherwise this is going to be a very, very painful torture for Noel.  
  
“CUT! That was great. New camera positions and then we'll do it again, please.“  
  
Noel sighs as his head drops. _FUCK YOU, JOHN WELLS_ for giving me blue balls.  
  
  
  
“Fuck you, Noel!“ Cam shoves him backwards, until his back crashes onto the wall from Cam's trailer. “What did you do to me, huh?“  
  
The blonde man's brows are close to his hairline, “What did _I_ do to _you_?“ he asks in confusion, “I wasn't the one standing there half naked, looking like fucking sex on a stick. Do you know how hard it was to suppress my lust for you while you were right infront of me for nearly an hour and a half, with your well-toned upper body, these powerful ab's and pants, so tight that they left no room for speculation? Huh? So fuck _you_ , Cam!“ He tries to sound mad, but he only sounds aroused.  
  
The redhead steps up to him, pressing his chest onto Noel's and caging him with his arms. His face leans down so close that they're probably breathing the same air. “It didn't work out well then, cause you weren't that subtle.“ Cam tells him, lowering his face to kiss him on the irregular pulsating carotid artery, “The lip biting, brow creasing, hard swallowing, thumb fumbling, adjusting of your pants. I knew exactly what you wanted.“ the young man adds, while his lips trail down several sensitive spots on Noel's neck. “And it drove me fucking nuts that I couldn't have you right then. Needed to keep my boner hidden in those tight pants.“  
  
Noel's breathy moans are already ragged, his surpressed lust immediately back in full force. Cam's hands are pressing his own against the wall over his head, while his kisses turn to soft nibblings and biting. The semi hard dick is swelling in arousal, pumping blood in his girth to full hardness.   
  
“You know exactly what your lustful looks do to me, Noel,“ Cam whispers on his way back up, licking a line from his chest over his exposed throat and chin to his mouth, where he stops abruptly to look him resolutely in the eyes, “and now, you'll have to pay for it!“  
  
With that, he crashes his lips onto Noel's, his demanding tongue already seeking a way inside the blonde's mouth, devouring him. Noel moans inside the kiss, his noises absorbed by his lover, who's still pressing him up against that wall. Luckily, his body is in close proximity and Noel begins to roll his hips, looking for friction for his hard dick. The redhead begins to move with him immediately, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other indispensably. The lust and Cam's threat from before make his senses quite dizzy and he detaches himself from the kiss to moan loudly.  
  
Suddenly, Cam lets go of his arms and backs away, chiding, “No noises! They can hear us outside."  
  
"I don't give a fuck if they hear us outside, Cam! I want you. I need you. Come back." His arms reach forward, grabbing his husband by his waist to pull him back, skin on skin.  
  
But again his man wiggles out of his touch, “ _Uh_ _uh_ , that's part of your punishment.“ He turns around and steps to the wardrobe, taking two things out. “Your eyes were on me the whole fucking time, pleading for something I couldn't give you. That was pure torture, babe.“ Cam approaches him again, and now Noel can see the two black ties in his hand. “So now you are forbidden to watch. Lets see how _you'll_ deal with something you can't change. Makes you pretty uncomfortable, as far as I can tell.“  
  
Oh fuck, his dick starts throbbing in his pants, the adrenalin rushing through his whole system, as his boyfriend ties the black fabric around his eyes. “ _Cam_ -“ his words of protest die down at the ambiguilty of his lover's plan. He wants to see Cam, but god if it doesn't do things to him to give his lover all of the control.  
  
He hears him speaking up again, while his hands reach for Noel's to pull him off the wall and toss his shirt on the floor. “I stood there and needed to do my job, when all I wanted to do was touch you, fuck you and make you moan. And your parted plump lips and your hungry eyes didn't help keep my dick from swelling. You knew exactly what you did, and now you'll get punished.“ Noel feels him stepping behind him, when suddenly his arms are crossed on his back and the second tie warps around his wrists. “No noises, no watching, no touching. You understand?“  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,“ Noel drawls, when he feels Cam kneeling infront of him, opening his pants and help him to step out of his last remaining clothes. Suddenly he feels the tip of Cam's tongue licking from his balls over the thick vein underneath his cock to his slit, where the contact suddenly ends abruptly, but he still shudders from the aftershocks.  
  
“Do you understand, Noel?“ Cam inquires again, doubting his man's brain function at this level of lust and libido.  
  
But Noel nods, knowing how to behave like a good sub, to get more from Cam. And he _definitely_ needs more, his dick is already leaking like hell. “Yes,“ he answers, feeling the tongue back on his head, teasing his wet slit.  
  
“ _Mhmm_.. such a good boy. Taste so good!“ Cam praises him, when his mouth wraps around his head and starts sucking fiercefully. The intensity with which Cam sucks him off, makes his knees go weak, his mind only able to focus on the pleasure around his dick.  
  
Only when he feels Cam's long fingers wandering from his hips to his ass cheeks, he's reminded of something he did 30 minutes ago. Something, that will help him get fucked more sooner than later.  
  
“Holy fucking shit, is that a plug in your ass?“ Cam wonders, as his fingers find it in his hole. The warm mouth around the tip of his cock is gone and he hears some shuffling, guessing that the redhead rounded him to take a closer look.   
  
Noel's slight chuckle turns into a quiet moan, as Cam tugs on the toy and he feels the pressure inside. “Yeah. Went on the toilet to put it in. Wanted to be prepared for you, when you finish your work.“  
  
“Need to be fucked that bad, huh?“ Cam slaps him on one ass cheek, before playing with the plug again.  
  
The smaller man bites hard down his lips to restrain himself from whimpering. It's like a jolt of electricity is running through his body, when Cam is slightly pulling it out and pushing it back in.   
  
“Spread your legs!“ Cam demands and Noel obeys. There's the shuffling noise again, and the smaller one can only guess what's happening, before he feels Cam's tongue teasing his crack, while he plays further with the plug.  
  
“ _Aaahhh_!“ is punched out of Noel's throat, when a sharp clap on his cheek and a stopping Cam remind him of rule number one, no noises! “Okay, okay, I‘ll behave. But _please_ , go on.“  
  
“That's my needy little bottom.“ Cam chuckles and is back on licking parts of his rim, that aren't blocked from the plug.   
  
Noel has to pull all of his strength together, to keep whine after whine from filling the air, because Cam's tongue is so fucking good. He feels dizzy from all the pleasure, his eyes not able to focus on a point to keep his balance. His hands, that are bound together on his lower back, search for red hair, twisting his fingers into strains, as soon as he gets a good hold on them.   
  
Suddenly the plug is gone and replaced by Cam's slick and hot tongue pushing inside of him. The typical raspy sound his lover makes when he eats him out, comes out of Cameron's throat. It's another thing that adds to Noel's pleasure. His husband's noises, when the blonde is able to please him, are sheer breathtaking.  
  
Cam alternates between shoving his tongue hard in and out and slowly circling the ring of muscles with just the tip of it. Noel's hands in Cam's hair rock with him in every motion, even spurring him on by pushing Cam ever so slightly a little deeper. God, his lover definitely has a thing for giving him hot and cold, the mix of rough and soft is driving Noel insane. “ _Cam_ ,“ he whispers, the edge of despair not going unnoticed past them.  
  
“ _Shhh_.. Told you not to speak, baby,“ the redhead once again warns him, his talented tongue away from where Noel needs it the most. _Fuck_. “Looks like I need to fill your mouth, to shut you up, huh?!“  
  
Noel avoids to breathe for a few moments, to not let the moan slip out of him. Yes, he wants Cam's dick, has missed it so much during their separation. His husband always fills him in the best possible way, wether his mouth or hole. And he craves for both.  
  
Without Cam even telling him to get on his knees and turn around, Noel moves in that position, opening his mouth. He can only hear the redhead chuckle confidently, guessing that this just increased his already too big ego. But whatever. Cam knows anyways that Noel is a goner when it comes to his nine inch cock.  
  
Just like he'd thought, his lover teases him with just the head, smearing his precome over his lips. “Lick it!“  
  
Hungry for his taste, Noel's tongue darts out and collects everything, before opening his mouth again and waiting. This time he doesn't just get the soft teasing around his lips. This time Cam's rock hard dick slaps on his tongue a few times, opening the gap of his mouth even wider. “Want it?“ Cam's voice is low and full of determination.  
  
The blonde nods, not wanting to speak and get punished by withdrawal again. Suddenly there's a hand under his chin, guiding him forwards, while Cam slowly pushes is. “ _Oooh_ fuck, yeah!“ he moans, Noel picturing him with his head in his neck, closed eyes and a satisfied smile on his face. It almost leads to a moan coming from himself. Fuck. He doesn't know if he hates Cameron for the 'no sound' rule or if he loves him even more. He definitely longes for him though, and starts sucking him fervently.  
  
Noel makes sure to get Cam's cock slick with all his spit, knowing that a sloppy blowjob drives him wild. The groans and pleasured sounds that are coming from above just prove him right. The redhead's hands are fisted in his hair, pulling him back and forwards on his impressive length. “You suck me so good baby, such a good boy.“  
  
Noel can't resist. The words 'good boy' have him moaning around Cam's dick, sending vibrations to the other man. This time he doesn't get chided, though. Maybe his sound was too muffled from Cam's dick to get noticed, or maybe Cam just enjoys the deep throating too much to stop. For Noel it doesn't matter. He focuses back on pleasing his man. His knees and jaw hurt, and he feels spit dribbling from his chin on his chest. But the sound Cam emits, when Noel presses his tongue hard on the slit or lets it gently twist around it, are so damn worth the mess.   
  
“Yeah baby, make it slick and wet. Won't use lube on you now.“   
  
Oh shit, this shouldn't turn Noel on the way it does, increasing his lust for more. He swallows around Cam's grit, hollows his cheeks, bobs his head up and down, sucks eagerly every precome out of it, before smearing a huge amount of spit around with his tongue and starts again. The hand around his chin gone, also threading in his blonde hair to support him in his movements, until Cam's nothing more than a stammering and moaning mess above him. “Stop baby, stop,“ he mumbles and pulls his dick out, stepping away from the kneeling man. “Need to fuck you now. Think you can take me?“  
  
Noel nods, his mouth still hanging open, his chin and neck wet from salvia and Cam's sweet and salty taste.  
  
“I asked you something, Noel. Think you can take me?“  
  
“Yes!“ he answers shortly, even though he wants to add a few curses and tell him how badly he needs him inside.  
  
He feels Cam's hand around his elbow, pushing him up. “Get up!“ he commands and guides a blindfolded Noel to something that must be a table.   
  
He hears the clatter of cans and other things and assumes that his husband sweeps the table empty when suddenly a hand presses his chest on the table top. “Spread your legs!“ is the next order that comes from the redhead and Noel quickly obeys, giving Cam more access. God he feels so exposed. But knowing that he‘s giving Cam the control over his whole body almost passes him out of passion. He knows that the redhead, no matter how dominant he may be and how submissive Noel is, will still satisfy all his needs, and that excites the blonde man all the more.  
  
He hears Cam spitting in his palm and smearing the spit around Noel's clenching hole as soon as a finger breaches him. Biting down hard on his lips, it is the only way to keep himself from whimpering, when Cam pushes in. It's quick, it's hard, it's deep and so fucking good. When he's plunged to the hilt, Cam's body presses down on him, his tongue under the ridge of Noel's ear. “Fuck yourself on me.“   
  
With that, his body is gone, standing upwards behind him, their bodies just connected around their waist. Noel starts moving, his ass thrusting back and forth on Cam's dick. God, he's so aroused already, that his pace is getting quick real fast. Cam's fingers dig into the flesh of his hips, helping him a little with the movements. The moan that seeps from deep inside Noel is swallowed down, before it makes his way out. He creases his face in pleasure and forces to hold himself from crying, when he finds the right spot inside of him and tries to keep the angle.   
  
“Right there, huh?“ Cam asks, when some desperate sounds escape Noel's lips anyways, nevertheless how hard he tries to shut them down. But it's so good. Fuck, he can already feel some tears leaking in the corner of his eyes, from the effort to keep quiet. He manages to nod as well as he can.  
  
That's when Cam takes the lead. He starts jackhammering into him, nailing his prostate every goddamn time. “Fuck baby, watching me fill you.. _Jesus_. It's so hot. You letting me in completely, such a good boy.“  
  
Oh god, _please_. He won't make it any longer, the stretch of his hole and the pressure on his sweet spot just the right combination to send jolts of electricity through his whole body. The prickling in his guts forms, his balls tighten, his throbbing dick begs for attention. Cam keeps his rhythm, moaning overwhelmed behind him.  
  
“God, Noel, these perfect smooth plump cheeks,“ he slaps one of them hard, “these little dimples that dig into your lower back,“ his fingers trail upwards and press into them, “these goosebumps that are forming, making your hair stand while I run my fingers over your body.“ holy shit, his fingers tease Noel's tensed body. “ _Mine_. Every line, every curve, every part, every inch.“  
  
Their breath is labored, while their hips rock relentlessly in common. Noel is already so keyed up and close on the edge, he wants to cum so badly. He wants to be touched on his neglected throbbing dick, that‘s bouncing up and down under the table. His hands pulling on the tie around his wrists in despair. And not only that, he also wants to feel Cam and see him plowing into him in pleasure. But all of this is denied to him and he isn't even allowed to tell him all of his wishes. But as the pleasure and pain get too much, he breaks rule number one with just one word, hoping that Cam will understand, “ _please_ “  
  
And without saying much more, he knows Cam understood. He starts thrusting deeper and harder, before holding the pressure on his prostate for a few seconds and then starts thrusting again. His long fingers wrap around Noel's leaking dick, making him shiver at the contact, and start stroking him in time with his pace. His body leans down again, hovering above Noel's back. “I got you baby, I got you.“ he whispers hotly into his ears and that's when Noel can't take it anymore.  
  
He cries out loudly. His orgasm hits him and he shoots his load right into Cam's hand, who’s stroking him through it.  
  
“Good boy, good boy,“ Cam mumbles over and over as he himself makes his few last thrusts and fills Noel up with a soft whimper coming from his lips. It's followed by the words, “I love you baby, I fucking love you!“ as his hips begin to stutter and the thrusting finally comes to an end.  
  
“Holy shit, I think I need to visit you on set more often.“ Noel smirks, as soon as his lungs are refilled with air. He feels his husband slowly pulling out and hears the steps he's making away from him. “Uhm, Cam?! I'm still blindfolded and my wrists have started aching. Can you please help me here?“ he asks, still bent over the table.  
  
_Click_  
  
“What the fuck are you doing? _Cam_?“ he straightens his back, slightly irritated at the sound and his lover's light chuckle.  
  
Then he finally feels hands starting to untie him. “Sorry babe, but you looked so fucking hot right now, blindfolded, habdcuffed, bend over the table with my cum leaking out of you. Needed to take a picture for.. you know.. bad times.“  
  
As soon as his hands are free, he rips the black tie from his eyes and turns around to a sweaty and flushed, grinning dork. “I swear to god Cam, if this pic ever leaves your phone, the bad times are coming faster than you'll ever know.“  
  
But Cam doesn't seem to care. He seems more proud about the the photo than frightened by Noel's threat. Shrugging nonchalantly, he pecks the smaller man on the lips. “I think you said something about coming more often?!“   
  
The cocky smile on the younger man's lips, lets Noel know, that he isn't referring to his visits on the set. He rolls his eyes and gets some tissues to rub himself clean.   
  
Cam's already busy putting his clothes back on, when he speaks up, “You know, if you want more of Ian Gallagher, this is your last chance. Shooting will be over soon. A few more days here in LA and then one last week in Chicago and that's it.“  
  
The blonde wiggles back into his pants, his upper body still completely naked. He walks up to his fully dressed lover and wraps his hands around his waist. “I don't care. I can have my private Ian Gallagher, whenever I want. 24/7.“ He tilts his face up to kiss him on the lips, before mumbling, “But I like the original better.“ One last wink and he returns to his pile of clothes, to get ready. “Come on tough guy, bring me to Lucie, we have some paperwork to do.“  
  
Hand in hand they walk out of the dressing trailer and to the direction of Cam's one, where Lucifurr is waiting for them. “You know,“ Cam starts, squeezing his hand and guiding Noel's knuckles to his lips, “I think one of the biological parents should have blue and the other one green eyes. And we should pick a redhead as mother. Then we can at least pretend, that she's got the hair and eyes from us.“  
  
“She?“ Noel peers at his husband from aside, while everything in his chest starts fluttering.  
  
Cam nods, “Yeah, I think Lucifurr could definitely use some estrogen support. Two men, two girls. I think that would be perfect.“  
  
Noel stops in his tracks, before attacking Cam's lips for a passionate kiss. “Well I think, _you_ are fucking perfect.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and/or comments. They keep the story going ;)
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! 
> 
> As always, parts of the story are true and some are not! You'll figure out what I made up ;)  
> This chapter is based on a idea of @Battlecat_ftw. Hope you like it :-*
> 
> Click on the links in the text. I promise, you'll not regret it ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
“You're already leaving for your photoshoot with Ricky Middlesworth?“ Cam asks, rolling naked from one side of the bed to the other, “Bed is too big without you.“  
  
“Not all of us have a free day today, pouty!“ a fully dressed Noel answers, leaning down to peck his husband on the lips.  
  
But before he can get back up, the giant giraffe arms from his lover are wrapped around his waist and pulling him down with him. He lands giggling on Cam's bare chest, both staring into each other's eyes as soon as their laughter fades away.  
  
“Good morning,“ Cam whispers, his hands guiding Noel's head down for a gentle kiss.  
  
“Morning,“ the blonde mumbles back, connecting their lips once again, before he reminds himself that it‘s time for him to leave.   
  
But god is it hard. Leaving Cam naked behind in the bed of their apartment in LA, where they finally got some time together. Even if it's just for a few days. Since Cam's shooting for Shameless and Noel's for Castle Rock have ended and the Gotham episodes in which Cam is playing will be filmed in only a week, at the same time when Noel's promo tour for TLRH kicks off, they finally managed to get back to their apartment again to live together with Lucie.  
  
It's wonderful and amazing to fall asleep together side by side and wake up next morning entangled with the love of your life. Though the leaving part is always hard.  
  
Just like Cam right now, who's rubbing his naked erection against Noel's clothed groin while kissing a line from his ear down his neck. “Babe, I swear, don't rub your precum into my new pants.“   
  
The redhead's mouth is back on his ear, nibbing and biting at the lobe, before his filthy voice breathes hotly into it, “I want you so bad right now.“  
  
“Cam,“ he warns, close to moaning from the shiver that runs down his spine, “You had me two times yesterday and one time tonight and I promise, you can have me later. But now I need to get going.“  
  
He tries to straighten his back, but Cam wraps all of his limbs around him, like the goddamn octopus he is. Noel feels his hard on persistently rutting against his still flaccid cock that’s slowly starting to swell from the fulfilling friction. “You have no idea what just the imagination of this photoshoot is doing to me.“  
  
“Really? I have no idea? Would mean I'm pretty dumb, when you're obviously dry humping me right now.“  
  
The younger man narrows his eyes, while a mischievious grin tugs on his lips, “Okay, maybe I gave you a little hint. But god, Ricky Middlesworth makes the best photoshoots. The pics are going to look so hot! You need to send me some of them in advance. I could really use them on my day off.“  
  
Noel is still laying on top of his husband, watching his face tremble slightly from pleasure, while Cam's hips keep moving against the blonde. Soft moans fill the room. “Thought you're going to meet Tom for lunch?“  
  
Now Cam's hands run down over Noel's purple t-shirt on his back, until he gets a handful of his ass. He forces him down harder, while he arches against the friction. His lips are parted and his eyelids flutter close. He looks gorgeous. “Still enough time to jerk off before, during and after. _Aaah_.“ he bites down on his lips, to keep himself from sighing too loud, his nails digging into Noel's clothed asscheeks.  
  
“You're a dork,“ Noel teases, “And I need to go. Like right now!“ he hates Cam for doing this to him. For making him hard and horny, before he has to leave. He's sure the image of the redhead, moving for release beneath him with a flushed face while moan after moan spills from his lips, is going to hunt him the whole day.  
  
“And I need to cum. Like right now!“ Cam replies, and due to his ragged pants and his ceised forehead, Noel knows that he isn't joking. But fuck, if he'll let the motherfucker ruin his pants. He has no time to dress himself again.  
  
So he quickly wiggles out of Cam's tight grip and lowers himself, until he‘s hovering over his husband's dick. “ _Noel_ -“ when the desperate sound of his own name echoes off the walls, he swallows him down and sucks all of the cum out of him, while the redhead spasms through his climax.  
  
Since he's already late and the uber has been waiting for him for eight minutes now, he quickly gets back up and takes one last look at the beautiful, spent man on the bed. Cam's eyes are closed, on his lips a content smile, the tousled morning hair hanging into his face. It takes Noel's breath away every goddamn time. Damn, how did he get so lucky?  
  
He quickly peers down at his pants, lucky that there's no cum smeared around and bends down one more time to steal himself another kiss. Again, Cam's arms wrap around his waist and he doesn't let him get back up.  
  
“CAM!“ he warns, chiding himself for making the same mistake again.  
  
“You have no idea what just the imagination of you tasting me on your tongue the whole day is doing to me.“  
  
“Holy crap, you're an insatiable motherfucker!“  
  
Both chuckle, until Cam finally lets him go. “I love you.“  
  
“I love you, too.“ Noel pecks him one more time, adjusts his pants and finally walks out of their bedroom.  
  
Before he's out of the door, he hears his husband calling again, “And don't forget to send me some pics!“  
  
  
  
  
Sitting on a dark grey cube, dressed all in black, he listens to the advice from the man infront of him, who's lying with the camera to his feet. “Maybe prop your right hand up on your right thigh and let the left one hang loose between your legs. Yeah, that's good Noel, that's good!“  
  
The photoshoot has been full on going since two and a half hours ago, but it's only the second outfit from five. The changing of looks and the rearranging of the makeup and hair takes its own time. The pics are easily made.  
  
But Noel loves this part of his job. He always has fun with the photographers and the coworkers and also loves to see himself in different styles. Posing and bringing himself into various positions just feels natural to him. He never does something unauthentic, he always tries to show the real Noel Monaghan-Fisher.  
  
This time it's a little harder though. Just as he thought, the memory of his man getting himself off on him, creeps constantly back into his mind and makes his dick twitch in arousal. This goddamn redhead! Giving him a hard time of hiding the bulge in his pants. He‘s managed to get it back to limp a few times already, by focusing on work. But after two and a half hours he's too exhausted to concentrate anymore.  
  
“Hey Rick, I need a short break. That okay with you?“  
  
The photographer props himself up, laying the camera aside. “Yeah of course. Want some coffee?“  
  
Noel stands up, lifting his arms in the air to stretch his body out. “Nah, just some water. Thanks!“  
  
He walks up to the bar, grabbing a bottle of the cold liquid and his phone and stares down at the screen. No messages. Cam's probably already on his lunch with his best friend Tom. He takes a few gulps, when the artist waves for him. “Come here, Noel and look at these really cool pics. You're a natural talent, it's amazing.“  
  
He walks up to the monitor that is connected to the camera.   
  
“You can click here for the next one, I gonna take a piss.“   
  
Noel nods and clicks through the pics. They are really great. Even though it's not that obvious, Noel recognizes the ones where he tried to hide his erection. Glad that it didn't affect his work, he grabs his phone and snaps a pic from the screen. He's blushing anyways.  
  
Noel (12:36pm): Hope u have fun on your lunch. Here's ur pic, dick. I'm hard as hell for ur ass.  
  
He attaches the[ last pic ](https://imgur.com/QQVLbrm)from the shoot and sends the message off to Cam. He stares down at the screen, waiting for Whatsapp to tell him that Cam's online, but he doesn't come.  
  
After a few minutes without any reaction, he lays the phone aside and takes another few gulps and deep breaths. His cock luckily got back to flaccid and he feels ready to go on with his work.   
  
Ricky also emerges back from the toilet and steps up to Noel. “Okay, now we change your look to grey pants, a black t-shirt and a jeans jacket. Ready?“  
  
Noel nods and walks to the wardrobe to undress himself from the black suit. When he's back to fully dressed, he takes a look in the mirror and decides to shoot Cam a pic from this outfit as well. He definitely likes this style and knows Cam would fall for it, too. He grabs his phone from the counter, sad that there's still no reply from his husband, and shoots him a selfie.   
  
“Noel, come here for the makeup, please.“ Lena calls for him, before he makes his way over to her.  
  
  
  
  
More than an hour later, Noel has another change of his outfit. On his way to the wardrobe, he takes a quick look on his phone, excited for Cam's cocky reply. But his screen is still blank. No message or phone call. Well okay, a few messages and phone calls, but none from his husband. This is weird. Cam begged him to send him some pics from the shoot, and now he doesn't even reply? Doesn't he like the pics? Or is he too busy? Probably not, since Cam texts him in every short break on set and now he's just having lunch with Tom.. Is he disinterested?   
  
Noel thinks back to the morning, knowing that disinterest is probably not the problem. So what's wrong, why isn't he responding? An uncomfortable feeling starts spreading in his guts and before his mind can go spiraling, he clicks on Cam's name to make a call.  
  
It rings. One time, two times, three times, but nobody picks up. Noel stays in line until he gets connected to his lover's voice mail, then hangs up. It's probably too early to leave a worried message there. Tom and Cam are for sure just joking around and forgetting everything around them. And Noel has work to do anyways. So perhaps it's better for him to focus back on modelling and when he grabs his phone the next time, Cam will have already replied.  
  
But just to make sure that he won't miss his hudband's response, he checks his phone again, after he gets into the fourth outfit for today. Nothing.  
  
  
  
“Uhm sorry to interrupt you guys,“ Krissy, one of Ricky's four assistants, who filmed the whole photoshoot, apologizes as she steps up behind her boss, her eyes locked with Noel's, “but Noel your phone won't stop buzzing on the counter and I thought maybe it's something important.“ She hands him his phone and he quickly unlocks the screen with his code.  
  
_Fuck_. Six missed calls from Tom, no reply from Cam. That for sure isn't a good sign.  
  
He steps away from the white canvas, where he took the last pics and quickly heads to the corner of the room for some privacy. He has already dialed Tom's number and feels his heart pounding heavily up his throat. Cam's best friend doesn't pick up quickly, so Noel tries to calm his keyed up nerves by telling himself that it's probably just the battery of Cam's phone that has gone empty and the redhead tried to reach him over Tom's. But six times?  
  
God, Tom pick up the fucking phone!  
  
“Noel?“  
  
“Thank god!“ he sighs relieved, before the next questions are already running out his mouth, “Tom, hey, what's up? Is Cam alright? Something happened?“  
  
“Hey, _shhh_ , calm down,“ Tom's low voice soothes him and Noel really relaxes a bit. He wouldn't start the conversation like this, if _something_ bad happened, right? “I'm gonna tell you something, but don't flip out, okay?“  
  
_Fuck_ , he wouldn't start the conversation like this, when _nothing_ bad happened, right?  
  
“Spit it out, Tom! Is Cam alright?“  
  
“Yeah, Cam's alright,“ he starts and a heavy weight lifts from Noel's chest, “though he's in a hospital.“  
  
“He's in a _what_? Fuck, what happened?“ Noel starts pacing up and down the corner, as panic starts to rise in him. He squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose, while the seconds he waits for Tom to continue feel like hours.  
  
“Well, we met at the parking lot and made our way to the bar together, when suddenly paparrazzis and Gallavich fans popped out of nowhere and bombarded him with questions of if Mickey will be back this season.“  
  
Noel feels his stomach drop. Oh no, that can't be good. He hangs on every word from Tom, when he explains further, “We stayed silent and just tried to make our way to the restaurant on the opposite side of the street. But they didn't let go. I saw that Cam's blood was starting to boil when they played the 'But Noel is your husband and you can convince him to come back to the show' card. Comments about Elliot and him having absolutely no chemistry fell, as well as some statements that Ian isn't the same without Mickey.“  
  
Noel sighs heavily into the phone, already picturing his husband ripping off someone's head for those silly comments. Seriously, why the fuck can some people not back off?  
  
“We increased our speed and just tried to get out of the forming circle of cameras around us. We waited until the traffic lights turned green and stepped onto the street, the restaurant just a few meters infront of us. Then someone behind us said something like 'Isn't it hard for Noel to watch you making out with another guy for the show? Since it's how you two fell in love with each other.' And that was enough. Cam stopped abruptly and turned around, taking a few steps back in the middle of the street. I was already on the other side when the light for the cars turned green again.“  
  
Oh no. Please god, no! Noel feels his throat dry out, swallowing hard to fight the lump in his throat. “Cam had a car accident?“ he cuts Tom off, his voice full of worry and sorrow.  
  
“No! But the man on his bicycle, who came fast around a corner, couldn't stop and crashed into Cam, while he was yelling at the paparrazi to I _quote_ 'shut the fuck up and mind your own goddamn business.' _End_ _quote_.“  
  
“Oh fuck. Is he injured? Hurt? Where is he? In which hospital are you?“ Thousand thoughts run through Noel's mind, but the only one that crosses it more than once is that he wants to see the goofy smile on his man again. He doesn't want him hurt. He wants him happy. Forever and ever and ever.  
  
“Don't worry, Noel, nothing's broken. But he has bruises on his right arm and chest. That's why they want to keep him here tonight, to make sure that the pain of breathing isn't too much and his ribs have gotten no injury. They are doing an MRI right now and will get the results by tomorrow morning."  
  
As good as the news are that nothing terrible has happened to the love of his life, it’s still brutal to hear that Cam is in pain. After all, one breathes constantly. And somehow Noel can't stand the thought that his beloved redhead is in constant pain.  
  
"We're at Saint Mercy's hospital, I brought him and the cyclist here after guilt washed over the paparazzis and they helped me bring the two limping men to my car."  
  
"Okay, thanks Tom. I'm on my way.“  
  
He hangs up and calls to Ricky, who‘s pretending to be busy rearranging the set, that Cam had an accident and he has to leave. “If it's not that bad, I can come by tomorrow again to take the last pics.“  
  
“Oh yeah, of course. Call me later and tell your husband to get well soon.“  
  
Dressed in a dark blue suit, Noel heads outside the building, still in clothes from the last shoot. He hops in an uber and begs the driver to get to the Saint Mercy's hospital as fast as possible. Even though Cam's not hurt that bad, he really, really needs to see him now and help him endure the pain.  
  
  
  
Tom texted him the number of Cam's room and without further thinking, Noel runs up the stairs and through the corridor, until he finds it. Room No. 402. He lays his hand on the doorknob and takes one deep breath to steady himself. Cam needs him now, not worried or sad, but confident. With a quick nod to himself, he pushes the door open.  
  
“Babyyy, hey! Have you already finished your photoshoot?“   
  
Well.. the dork sits grinning with a bare chest on the bed, an infusion hangs in the flexion of his left arm.  
  
“Have I already finished my photoshoot? Are you kidding me?“ he steps up to the bed, giving Tom a short acknowledging nod, before devouring his partner's lips with the shit eating grin he loves so much on it.  
  
After a few moments, when they both feel connected enough, they let go, Cam eying him from head to toe. “God babe, you look so hot. After all the trouble, I didn't get enough time to reply to your pic, but hot damn, I definitely already know how to use it later.“  
  
“Well I think that's my cue. I'm out!“ Tom gets up from the chair across from Cam's bed and hugs his friend one more time. “We have to find a new date for our lunch. Maybe still this week before you head out for Gotham?“  
  
Cam nods, “Yeah, sounds great. Thanks man!“  
  
“Yeah, thanks Tom. For helping him and calling me.“ Noel steps up to their friend and quickly embraces him as well.  
  
“Sure. Always my pleasure. Have a nice day, you two love birds and don't forget that you're in a hospital. _No fucking!_ “ With a smirk on his lips, he makes his way out of the room and leaves the grinning couple alone.  
  
Noel turns around and locks eyes with his man, his face probably falling for the first time. “Fuck, Cam.“  
  
“Com'ere“  
  
Noel tumbles towards a waving Cam, cupping his face and crashing his lips on him again. The redhead scoots to the left, making some space for Noel to sit on the bed with him.   
  
“I was so worried, I even left the set without getting back into my own clothes.“ the blonde mumbles, with their foreheads still connected.  
  
“I see that,“ Cam chuckles, pecking him on the lips again. “But you didn't have to worry. Tom already told you on the phone, that I'm alright.“  
  
Noel straightens his back, his gaze only now finding the red spots on his arm and the bandage around his chest. “But he also told me that you're in pain.“ his fingers softly trace around his wounds.  
  
“I'm not in pain. I've got this,“ Cam's left hand wraps around the tube of the painkiller infusion, “and this.“ his right hand grabs his phone and holds the screen with the photo Noel sent him earlier, right in his face, “Best mix for fun afternoon and evening activities.“ The dork winks at him and it's the first time Noel lets loose and chuckles.  
  
“You're a dork!“   
  
“I love you, too!“ Cam says and pulls him in for another kiss. It's soft and slow, full with all the unspoken words and emotions. Their tongues just touch slightly, while breaths are exchanged. “I'm fine, Noel. You can really go back to work if you still have something to do.“  
  
Noel lays down, spooning Cam from aside. The clothes from the shoot and the small hospital bed are not the most comfortable ones for a cuddling session with his man. “Nah, I told Ricky I would come by tomorrow to finish with the last pics. I'm leaving here early tomorrow.“  
  
Cam turns his face to look him straight in the eyes. “You're not sleeping here, Noel! It's uncomfortable and unnecassary. I'm good. I got this.“ One of Cam's hand reaches around to palm his face, his thumb stroking his cheek. “Go home and sleep well in our big bed. You shouldn't look tired for your shoot tomorrow.“  
  
“I don't wanna let you here alone,“ Noel pouts, not wanting to leave his lover's side, “besides you know that I don't sleep well when your octupus limbs are not wrapped around me.“  
  
Cam‘s shy smile lets his eyes shine even brighter. “I'll be back tomorrow noon, babe and as soon as you're home then, be sure that my body is wrapped around you for the whole day and night.“  
  
Well that sounds like a plan to Noel. But still.. the thought of Cam sleeping here docked to an infusion is like a punch in his guts. Just like always, his husband seems to read him like a book, “Don't worry about me. Give me a few more pics and I'll be busy the whole night. Another privilegue of an actor is that you can afford a single bedroom here.“  
  
Another weight lifts from Noel's chest and is replaced with the big love for this guy. This man really turns his world around and even if something bad happens, Cam always manages to make him smile again. “Okay, I need to post some pre pics on Twitter and Instagram anyways. But I'm not leaving until they throw my ass out of here in the evening.“  
  
“I'm totally okay with that. Until then,“ Cam turns on his side to face his lover, the tube in his arm long enough to make it possible, “tell me a little more about the pics, in which you got hard for me.“ The redhead throws his legs over Noel's, their groins touching.  
  
“Yeah, thanks for that man! So many outtakes just because of you.“  
  
A smile spreads from one ear to the other on the freckled face, “You have no idea what just the imagination of you getting hard for me during your photoshoot is doing to me.“  
  
Noel rolls his eyes in the back of his head, his annoyance truly only half hearted. “Really? I have no idea?“ he smirks, staring down at where their bodies are connected.  
  
  
  
  
The blonde leans against the headboard of their bed, which by the way is far too big for one man alone. Fortunately, Lucie jumps up to him and cuddles to his side. With one hand in her soft fur, he opens the Macbook on his lap with the other and clicks on the mail he got from Ricky. There are five pictures, which he may already publish with his permission, as a promotion for the photoshoot. With the thoughts of his husband, he chooses one pic where he thinks that it will please the redhead and uploads it on Instagram and Twitter.  
  
[noelfisher](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbiWXfrlTj4/?hl=de&taken-by=noelfisher) “First pic of my latest photo shoot with the insanely talented @rickymiddlesworth. More to come!“  
  
He also gets a notification that he is tagged in a Behind The Scenes Video of that exact shoot and watches it. Smiling at the scenes, his phone starts buzzing, with the first comments on his pic.  
  
Of course it's the goofy redhead, who commented as one of the first.  
  
[cameronmonaghan](https://imgur.com/OU3UTNm) “I'm so lucky“  
  
But also Izzy already wrote something under the pic.  
  
isidora_goreshter “nothing but respect for my president.“  
  
Noel shakes his head, smiling at both of the comments, when again his phone blinks. Cam commented to [the video](https://imgur.com/WbpuXSI), posted from stylelrv, as well.  
  
[cameronmonaghan](https://imgur.com/WtdsbCw) “Can't wait to see this shoot! Haha wish you could send me the outtakes. I need them for... reasons.“  
  
Noel almost chokes on his own laughter at the words of his dork, before reading the reply from Ricky Middlesworth's assistant Krissy.  
  
Krissy “My head is in the gutter. Please tell me I'm wrong.“  
  
cameronmonaghan “My boyfriend is hot.“  
  
cameronmonaghan “I mean.. no comment.“  
  
Knowing what his husband is probably already doing, he wraps his hand around his cock to stroke it to full hardness. He snaps a pic of it and shoots it off to his lover.  
  
Noel (10:42pm): hey, u awake?  
  
Cam (10:43pm): am now ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters from this sequel :)
> 
> Hope it could thrill you, too!
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos, they're highly appreciated!
> 
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Nicrenkel, who gave me the idea and inspiration for the chapter <333
> 
> A huge thank you to my researching queen @Battlecat_ftw and @LuckyShaz for editing.
> 
> Links included in the text.
> 
> Enjoy <333

(CAM'S POV)  
  
The stress is back in their lives. Since the premiere of TLRH on October 30th and the premiere of Shameless on November 5th, they‘ve both had busy schedules. Cam was with Noel on his premiere, where the whole cast watched the first episode together and _god_ was he proud of his man. Even though Noel didn't appear in the first episodes very often, Cam could already see him shine in this series. The role of Tomas Young was made for him.   
  
Also, he was allowed to see some scenes from the sixth episode, which is Noel's episode, and he was speechless. Of course, he has known for a long time now what his husband is capable of, but it still baffles him every goddamn time what a natural talent he has as an actor. Steve was right with his statement about Noel being one of the best actors in Hollywood. Noel could really rock fucking Hollywood!   
  
The trailer was short; a few seconds or something, and yet Cam already had tears in his eyes. Noel managed to captivate him in only those few seconds, raising a fear and sorrow in Cam, that a terrible fate like this could take away his beloved husband. A life without Noel would be unimaginably painful. But he didn't want to indulge in these thoughts and feelings and quickly shook them off. He was there to help Noel, and that was good.  
  
His husband has been blasting the whole evening all over his face and clinging to Cam's hand. He showed the redhead off proudly to all his colleagues and was really nervous when the first episode aired. It was so cute watching him. The story behind Tomas Young has really grown dear to him. The whole topic about people losing someone in war is incredibly important to him now and after October 30th, Cam understands even more why it's like that.  
  
He would've liked to have Noel on his side yesterday at the premiere of Shameless, but this unfortunately had to be simultaneous with the entire TLRH cast giving interviews at BUILDseries Studios.   
  
Maybe this was better anyways, given the circumstances. As soon as Noel shows up somewhere that could be connected to Shameless, fans go crazy. The fact that he might just want to stand by his husband's side to support him, is never a plausible reason for them.  
  
But today, they are traveling together again. En route to New York to join Noel's colleagues from TLRH at the 'Stand Up For Heroes' event and help raise money for bereaved relatives at this Bob Woodruff Foundation project. At first it was only planned that Noel would go there alone, but when Cam heard that they were making a strong case for the children of the fallen soldiers, nothing could hold him back.  
  
Since him and Noel had initiated everything possible to adopt a child and they're now officially on the waiting list for a baby, he is very sentimental when it comes to the life or fate for such a child. His press conference for that day was quickly canceled and his husband was so delighted about the support, that he was on his knees for Cameron in an intant, giving him a sloppy Thank You blowjob while Cam was still on the phone cancelling said appointments. Not to mention that Cam hung up immediately, after he moaned into the phone, that he just couldn't come. No point in getting engaged in a discussion when the love of your life is sucking fervently on the tip of your dick.  
  
Arriving at the Theater at Madison Square garden on the big festival ground in New York, they are now wandering around hand in hand, talking to colleagues, reporters, head bosses of various companies that are supporting this event and bereaved relatives of dead soldiers. Noel is the one who talks more of the two, which is logical since he too is the one who has been working intensively on the subject within the last year. And Cam enjoys listening to him. It is not only the sound of his voice that he loves, but also the passion with which his husband speaks about the issue. There is so much fire behind it, so much energy to change something. A fire that can be compared to the passion of his partner in bed. And fuck if that's not a good one!  
  
Just as they are standing together with Michael Kelly in front of the stage where the Red Hot Chilli Peppers are playing, they hear the excited squeal of two children approaching them.   
  
Tomas Young's niece Leksy and nephew Mikey, who Noel has known since April this year, storm towards him and clasp his hips as soon as he's within reach. "Noel! Noel! "They cheerfully call out, and Cam steps aside to watch his husband kneel down to greet the 3-year-old boy and 6-year-old girl.  
  
Behind them is a couple, who Noel introduced Cam as Amanda and Nathan Young, the brother and his wife of the deceased Tomas.  
  
“Oh I'm so happy to finally meet you, Cameron. The last time we saw Noel, he told us a lot about you.“ Amanda says, already pulling him into a deep hug. The redhead now knows what his husband meant, when he told him about the love, warmth and friendliness of this family.  
  
“Yeah? I hope it was all good stuff.“ he chuckles, looking to Noel, who straightens back up with a kid on each of his hips.  
  
“Course. There _is_ only good stuff.“ Noel confirms with a wink.  
  
Cam's heart skips a beat, and it's not about Noel's last sentence. It's about his man's ability to deal with kids. They love him! Of course, why wouldn't they? Noel can be so childish and dorky, and he really takes his time to play with them. Cam can't wait to see their own kids sitting on his hips.   
  
“Only the best stuff. Like, how much he loves you and all the roles you already played. Nathan and I don't watch TV very often, and we just knew you from Shameless. But since Noel suggested to give Gotham a try, we can't stop watching. The way you portray Jerome is awesome!“ Cam can see the excitement in the eyes of the dark haired woman and huffs a touched “Thanks“ It's so sweet that his lover promotes his shows, even in private.  
  
"But not as incredible as Noel in his role as Tomas! You can count yourself lucky that he has been assigned as an actor for it. He has truly devoted himself with such love and passion to the portrayal of your brother and brother-in-law. I'm so proud of him. My sincere condolences, by the way, for your loss!" Cam says, earning an acknowledging nod from the two of them in return.  
  
“We really _are_ lucky,“ Nathan begins, smiling shyly at the blonde man with his two kids on the hips, “you played Tom perfectly. You internalized so many of his mannerisms, it's stunning. In some of the scenes I already got to see I really thought that it's Tom.“  
  
Cam grins proudly, as if the compliment was meant for him. He knows how important it was and still is for his husband to not diaappoint Tom's family. So it's no surprise, that when his green eyes land on his man, he sees him struggling to hold back the tears.   
  
“Thanks,“ Noel mutters, a soft blush his cheeks.  
  
It seems like his voice must've awakened the kids, because suddenly both start bouncing up and down his hips. “Noel! Noel! We saw a bouncy castle here. Can you go there with us?“ a squeaky Leksy asks him with big puppy eyes.  
  
Noel swallows hard to fight the lump in his throat, trying to put the emotions aside and focusing on the excited kids. “A bouncy castle?! What are we still doing here then? Lead the way!“  
  
“Yayyyy!“ a happy Leksy and Mikey slide down his legs, both grabbing one of his hands to pull him to the yellow, blue and red plastic castle.  
  
Cam chuckles, his heart so full of warmth and love right now, as he tries to catch up with them. God, Noel is going to be an awesome dad, always up for some fun. Will he be able to keep up with him? Will their children love him as much as Noel? He has no time to think about it amy longer when suddenly Noel and the excited kids stop at the bouncy castle. He watches with amusement as Noel follows Mikey's instrutions to take his shoes off and raises an eyebrow curiously at him. "You know that it's only for kids, right?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm too fat for this?" Noel challenges, his tongue poking out, when Cam only rolls his eyes at the dork. “You comin' with me, or what?“  
  
“This isn't even made for _one_ grown up. It definitely won't take two.“  
  
"Always so correct my hubby,“ Noel chides, already getting ready to follow the kids in there, “That's just the safety regulations telling us about the worst case scenarios that never happen. It can take much more than just a few kids.“  
  
" _Uh huh_. And there is a reason why they are called 'security regulations', babe.“ Cam winks at him.  
  
Noel throws his arms in the air, giving up to convince Cam to have some fun. "Party pooper" he mumbles and gets on his knees to crawl into the castle. He‘s already giggling madly when he bounces up and down from the movements being triggered by Leksy's jumping.  
  
The redhead licks his lips at the appreciated sight of Noel's position infront of him. “Don't worry, the fun that I'm going to have with you later is enough for me. Anticipation is known to be the most beautiful joy, right?"  
  
“Anticipation my ass!“ Noel shouts back, before he gets up and starts [jumping](https://imgur.com/serPi75) carefully up and down. “You're fault you‘re missing the fun in here.“  
  
Cam chuckles. He can't believe how incredible his man is. It's definitely not less fun to watch him fooling around with the kids, playing catch and always being the one ending up face forward on his stomach. And his giggling and loud laughter are his second favorite sounds coming from Noel. Right after the sex noises, he emits. “Believe me, I‘m having enough fun out here.“  
  
“Alright kids, stop, stop, I'm out of breath. Gimme a second.“ Noel pants, bending down and resting his hands on his knees. He doesn't last long in this position, though, cause Mikey starts jumping right beside him again. “Okay, I have an idea,“ the blond starts, reaching his hands out to the kids, “Let's make a circle and jump all together, okay?“ The girl and boy nod excited.  
  
“I don't think that's a good idea, Noel.“  
  
“One, two, _threeeee_!“  
  
They make exactly two jumps, before there is a loud bang and the air filled castle deflates with the three of them inside.  
  
“Oh shit,“ Cam curses and hurries to the entrace to check on them. His heart skips a beat.  
  
When there's only a lot of laughter coming from the inside his pulse regulates back to normal. Noel helps the two giggling kids crawl outside the [shrinking castle,](https://imgur.com/dnnzv3c) before he himself [steps outside](https://imgur.com/PKxA7nX), bending from [laughing so loud](https://imgur.com/kcb8Rnt) that [tears are brimming over](https://imgur.com/YLYrGft).  
  
“Worst case scenarios that never happen, huh?“ Cam raises one eyebrow at his lover, who can hardly contain himself. He just had to quote his partner to tease him a little bit. But once it has left his mouth, the redhead also bursts out laughing. He can't help it. His husband’s joy and fun is just so contagious, his charisma one of those no one can escape.  
  
Noel playfully lands a punch in Cam's guts, “Fuck you, Monaghan!“ the tears are streaming down his cheeks. Leksy and Mikey are also laughing in their mother's arms, definitely enjoying the fun. “Think I should go pay for it, then.“ the blonde says, as he slowly calms down and slips back into his shoes.  
  
In that moment, a security guard approaches them from aside. “Nah, you don't have to. When adults jump, it skids out the plug for the valve, since it can't be completely locked up anymore. It happens all the time.“  
  
Now it's Noel‘s turn to raise one eyebrow at Cam, “See? It happens all the time, man.“   
  
The younger one can only shake his head at his dorky husband, before stepping up to him and laying one hand around his shoulders. “Alright Noel, I got the hint. Bouncy Castles are made for adults and you definitely want one for your birthday party.“  
  
“For my birthday party? Fuck no, I want that as a gift, Cam! So when I get home from work, I can fool around in there and live the dream of every child.“ They wave their goodbyes to Nathan, Amanda, Leksy and Mikey and start walking back to the stages of the Festival ground.  
  
“And can I fool around in there with you?“ Cam winks at him, before sucking his bottom lip deviously in, “You know, make the walls shake from all my jerky movements.“  
  
“I hope you can.“  
  
“Alright, I get us one tomorrow.“  
  
Noel smiles at him from aside “Tomorrow, huh? Don't wanna wait til march?“  
  
“ _Fuck no_! I would even take this Bouncy Castle home with me, if I didn't have other plans with you tonight.“ Cam's hand wanders from Noel's shoulder down his back to his ass, where he squeezes his cheek, before letting his middle finger rest with a little pressure alongside his clothed crack.  
  
“Jesus Monaghan, stop giving me a boner when I should be supporting injured service members and their families.“  
  
“Right,“ the tall man pulls back immediately, reminding himself that this is not the time and place to think about fucking his husband. Except that this is exactly what he does the whole torturous evening long.  
  
  
  
  
Cam digs his fingers into the seams at the sides of Noel’s jeans. He tilts his head to fit their mouths together. “I wanted you the whole fucking night.“ he breathes, completely aroused from all the images of his husband with the kids on his hips in mind.  
  
“Yeah?“ Noel's cocky voice asks, as he presses the redhead back up on the cold wall of their hotel room, his fingers threading in the hem of his shirt.  
  
“Yeah,“ Cam confirms with a nod, before his lips are back on his lover with full force. “I don't know, but seeing you with kids is doing things to me. Really, really bad things.“  
  
Noel pulls Cam's and his own shirt over his head and leans back in with his whole body weight to keep the younger one trapped between the wall and himself. “Like?“ he mumbles inside the kiss, as his fingers trail down Cam's sides and in between their lends, to give them some good pressure when they both start rubbing their clothed dicks against it. The redhead lets a moan slip outside his mouth and into Noel's, having the short feeling of fainting.  
  
But while they build a steady rhythm, he reminds himself of all the things he wanted to do with his man and his hands lay around Noel's waist in a tight grip. With one quick, unexpected push, he turns them around and holds the smaller one now up against the wall. He ducks his head to kiss a line from Noel's collarbone to his ear, where he whispers hot and heavy into it, “Like being hard for you and leaking inside my boxers, while you fool around with them.“ He feels Noel taking a deep breath, because his forearm is pressed against the blonde's chest, while his other hand wanders down to unzip Noel's pants. “Like thinking about wrapping my fingers and mouth around that thick, perfect dick and sucking the hell out of it, while you have them on your hips.“ he breathes, licking at Noel's soft spot under his ear, while he starts stroking him agonizingly slow. Noel raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't say a word. Cam knows that he's enjoying the dirty talk far too much, to interrupt him, one sigh following another. Cam pushes his lover's pants and boxers down to his knees, to get better access. His hand stops palming and wanders over his balls to his crack, stopping at his hole. He circles it two times, feeling Noel's knees go weak,  without warning pushing his middle finger in, “Like thinking about fucking you good and hard, while you hug them or ruffle their hair.“ The blonde's chin drops, his eyes squinted shut and Cam knows so well, that he enjoys the fingering of his ass.   
  
But just as Cam makes sure to prepare his lover for a deep pounding, Noel pushes him backwards until he bumps into the opposite wall. He steps out of the pants and boxers around his ankles, before grabbing Cam's wrists with his hands and holding them over his head. _Fuck_ , the dominant side of his husband sends a deep pulsing sensation straight to his groin. Noel presses his hard erection to Cam's still clothed one. “You wanna fuck me, tough guy? _Huh_?“ the blonde challenges him, giving Cam the high eyebrows look and the little sucking of his bottom lip that drives the redhead insane.  
  
Waiting for the plump lip to pop back out, the taller one nods, attacking Noel's mouth the second his lips are ready for it. The kiss is hungry and fierce, as if their tongues are fighting for dominance. That's why they need to break it after a few moments, to suck some air back into their lungs. “Well, I'm sorry,“ Noel pants, their noses still touching, “but I think it's my turn to fuck _you_.“   
  
The way his lover says it, sends a shivering wave down Cam’s spine, and he doesn't even realize how, but all of a sudden his own pants and boxers are shed on the floor as Noel presses hard against him. One hand of the smaller one is again holding Cam's above his head, while he spits into the palm of his other hand and wraps it around both of their rock hard dicks. “Think you're the only one that has some serious daddy issues? Huh? Everytime I see the pics you sent me with Shanola's kids on my phone, I think about you fooling around with our own and that gets me pretty hot as well. _Daddy Cam.“_  
  
The younger one swallows hard down his dried out throat, focusing on the wet hand that pumps them and the other dick that slides so perfectly beside his own. He lets his head rest on the wall, his eyes flutter shut and he chuckles softly, “So having kids will mean, living in constant hardness? Lord help me, we'll be the worst dads ever.“  
  
“What can I say? You taking care of someone, makes me wanna take care of you.“ Noel kisses the spot on his skin where Cam's carotid artery pulsates beneath. “So let me take care of you.“  
  
The redhead enjoys for a few more moments the pressure on his neck and dick, before he feels Noel's hand wandering from his cock to his hole. “I wanna make you my needy little bitch tonight.“ he pushes one finger inside Cam and right onto his prostate, which distracts him a little from the burning sting around his entrance. Cam hisses a breath through gritted teeth, the jolt that rushes through his body sheer electrifying. Three, four jabs against his prostate and he wiggles his hands out of Noel's grip to squeeze his ass and lift him up.   
  
Out of an instinct, the smaller one wraps his legs around Cam's hips and lets himself be spawled out on the bed. Cam is pushing him down and straddling his hips, moving just slightly to give their cocks a little bit of the liberating friction they need. His left hand presses Noel's chest down on the mattress, while his right hand forces his lover to spread his legs behind him. He then sucks on two of his fingers, before they are back on teasing Noel's rim and pushing into the tight walls of his entrance. Noel whimpers. “Who's the needy little bitch now, huh?“  
  
God, he loves him. He loves it so, so much. Watching Noel enjoy everything that has to do with getting things up his ass. The trembling of his lips, the squeezed shut eyes, the lustful noises that are coming out of his open mouth and the twitching of his cock, everytime Cam hits his sweet spot. It's so hot.   
  
But again, the fingering only lasts a few moments, until a hard shove against his chest, makes Cam fall backwards. Noel is on him in an instant, kissing him passionately into the mattress and letting their mouths slot together. They hum in amazement into each other's oral cave's, while their hips rock back and forth for relief.  
  
“You can't tell me,“ Noel starts and gets up, turning around to sit with his ass on Cam's chest, keeping him pressed down, while his hands open Cam's knees wide, “that you don't enjoy  _this_ every once in a while.“ Two slick fingers penetrate him, sliding in and out, while the fingers of another hand pump his leaking dick. Cam really feels like falling apart, when suddenly Noel bends down and start sucking around the head of his dick, while his fingers circle his inner walls.   
  
Holy shit, it feels good. The burning sting and the sloppy blowjob around the tip of his cock, makes him almost lose it. His hands reach forward, kneading Noel's ass that is presented to him so fucking perfectly, while his nails dig into the pale skin. He really needs something to ground him now, the battle for dominance isn't over yet. He won't let Noel win that easily. “I do,“ he moans, guiding one hand back to his lips to suck on his fingers again, “I enjoy it. But I also enjoy watching you take it.“  
  
He rams two of them back in. Noel's head shoots up, the whine he lets out full of surprise. He tilts his head to give Cam a mischievious grin, that somehow says “challange excepted“, before he wraps his lips around Cam's throbbing shaft again and pushes his fingers deep inside.  
  
They are both panting and moaning messes, while they open each other up, Noel also sucking the hell out of the redhead's dick. It feels so good to be stimulated in so many ways: his dick, his ass, his eyes and his ears. Because seeing and hearing Noel falling apart is just beautiful to watch.   
  
The blonde hollows his cheeks and starts deep throating him, while the third finger enters his hole. Cam aches and wiggles, also pushing a third finger inside his man to distract him from tumbling over the edge. God it feels so good. So good, that he realizes that he's rocking his hips forward to meet Noel's fingers and get more of him inside. That's when his husband stops, guides his body off Cam's fingers as well and turns around. His hands again take Cam's wrists in both hands and holds them above his head, his body laying flank on top of him. Feeling Noel everywhere is gold. “You watch me take it almost 24/7.“ the blonde breathes, his nose nuzzling with Cam's while their gazes are locked. “Tonight I want you to take it for me, though.“ He leans more in and licks with the tip of his tongue over Cam's parted lips, who follows Noel's mouth to get more. But no luck, Noel is already kissing his jaw to his ear. “Wanna take good care of you.“ he whispers, while his hips start swaying and their dicks start rubbing. “Wanna make you feel me deep inside.“  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,“ is the only sigh coming from the redhead, who suddenly wants nothing more than Noel sticking to his promise. “The fuck you waiting for then?“ he challenges, his hips buckling up to get more friction.  
  
A content smile spreads from ear to ear on Noel's face, one of his hands wander down to guide his dick to Cam's waiting hole, while his other hand keeps its grip around his lover's wrists. When the smaller one starts teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock, smearing his precum all over, Cam already feels his hole clenching in arousal. God, he wants to have him deep inside, really feels like giving up control and just let his man handle him. “Noel,“ he sighs, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing hard. His adam apple bobs up and down, while he lays there enjoying the sweet torture and waiting for the fullfilling relief, “ _please._ “  
  
With that, Noel's cock enters him inch by inch, slowly but steady, until his husband bottoms out. “Holy fucking shit!“ he curses, the feeling of being so full overwhelming him every time they switch. The second hand of Noel is back around his wrists, pressing him down. His husband waits, giving him time to adjust, all while he watches Cam tremble and moan beneath him, his look full of hunger and lust.   
  
When the younger man finally has the feeling to not explode any second, he wraps his legs around Noel's lower back, indicating that he's ready for whatever may come. And so the blonde starts moving, rolling his hips slowly into him, penetrating him deep inside.  
  
“Oh fuck, shit!“ Cam breathes, when Noel's movements change to faster thrusting and he begins to meet his thrusts to intensivate the feeling. “Yeah, so good.“  
  
Cam's eyes are still closed, he's just too focused on the pleasure beneath his waistline. His dick rubs between their bellies, while Noel pushes in deeper and deeper every time. It feels fucking amazing. And the prickling and tingling builds, all while he is only laying here on his back, letting his man work for both of their releases.  
  
“Yeah?“ Noel asks, nudging Cam's nose and forcing him to look at him. “You like how I feel in you?“ Cam only nods, while a soft whimper makes its way outside his mouth. “Cause _fuck_ ,“ he breaks off, as a chuckle, combined with a groan spills out, “I definitely like how you feel around me.“  
  
His hips start rocking faster, his dick aiming for his prostate. And the moment Noel hits it, Cam lets out a loud cry, “Fuuuuuuck, right there, Noel, right there!“   
  
He wants to wiggle his hands out of Noel's tight hold and wrap his arms around his lover, but no chance. Noel is taking care of him tonight, and Cam can't do anything against it.  
  
The faster, harder and deeper he thrusts, the more friction is on his building cock, and he is so close to blacking out from this incredible feeling, that spreads from his guts over his whole body. “I..“ he starts, panting from the exhaustion the pleasure brings with it, “I feel it everywhere, Noel. Feel  _you_ everywhere. Holy shit.“  
  
A quick smile shows on his lover's face, before his mimic is back to falling apart. When Cam starts meeting him harder on every third thrust, he realizes his partner is trembling and whining a lot more right then. He knows this face; Noel is close to cumming.   
  
“You like how I can take it for you, huh?“ Cam asks, earning another whimper from his husband in return. “Make me feel everything, Noel.“  
  
With that, Noel starts jackhammering inside of him, jabbing his prostate every goddamn time and sending waves of electricity through Cam's whole body. His hair stands on end, goosebumps form on his skin, his balls begin to tighten. He wants to get out of Noel's grip and ache against him. Feel his cum deep inside, and see him losing everything just because of being inside him.  
  
He's so close, but he tries to hold out, biting on his lips to distract him. “Fill me up baby, please. I need it. So, so bad!“   
  
Noel's hips begin to stutter. “Oh Cam, yeah fuck! I'm cumming.“ he moans in a high pitched voice and the redhead is only able to demand one more thing, before he lets his husband spills his seed in him.  
  
“Kiss me, Noel. Fucking kiss me!“  
  
One last loud cry from his man and Noel crashes his lips on his, not really kissing, just staying connected, while he shoots his load into Cam and continues to pound him to orgasm.  
  
Cam keens inside Noel's mouth, the feeling of the sticky warmth inside of him, combined with the deep pressure on his prostate and their sweaty stomachs rubbing on his dick finally too much. He comes with a loud cry of Noel's name and shakes through his climax, the release giving his tensed up body the fulfilling satisfaction.  
  
Together they sway in the aftershocks, and when their heaving chests are back to a normal pace, their tongues start melting.  
  
“I love you Noel Roeim Monaghan-Fisher.“   
  
“I love you Cameron Riley Monaghan-Fisher.“ the older man mumbles back inside the kiss, finally letting go of Cam's wrists to stroke his cheeks. “So fucking much.“  
  
Cam can't tell if it's seconds, minutes or hours that go by, with Noel laying on top of him, his limp dick still inside Cam's clenching and sticky hole while they make out in such a sweet and caring way. Cam kneads Noel's asscheeks, the soft push bringing him deeper for once, before Noel pecks him one last time on the lips and slowly pulls out.  
  
“See? I told you your ass needs a good pounding every once in a while.“ the blonde chuckles, ruffling Cam's red locks and laying propped up beside him.  
  
“I didn't deny it, though,“ Cam starts, turning to his side to face Noel, “I just meant, your ass needs it much more often!“ He slaps his husband hard on one asscheek, before wiggling the bubble butt in his hand.   
  
Noel giggles and raises an eyebrow at him. “So that means round two?“  
  
“Is that even a question?!“ Cam returns with a smile, before he scoots closer and starts kissing him again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters to come!
> 
> Give me some feedback <3
> 
> xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is like a short summary of events I have skipped.  
> Links in the text ;) Not every Tweet is a pic, though. There are several Tweets in one pic, so I always linked the last one of them.
> 
> Enjoy <3

(NOEL'S POV)  
  
Everything went good. Even though Cam and he are often seperated for their jobs, they are still on the same page, contacting each other often during the day. Sometimes they just call to say 'I love you', sometimes they just want to make a corny joke or tell some funny stuff that just happened. Sometimes they call, cause they're horny and really need to get off while watching the other one jerk off. Sometimes they talk about fatherhood and the way they see each other as dads. Especially since Cam grew up with just his mom, it's so important to him to give the kid two dads. So he’s happy to know his kid will have two parents unlike him. And Noel would get to have the same kind of family he had growing up, wanting to be the kind of lovely father/mother figure his parents were to his sister and him.   
  
Dick pics are still their favorite thing to send to each other while being apart. But it's now closely followed by pictures of and with Luci. Depending on who‘s taking care of the kitten, they take hundreds of photos to tease the other man from a distance.

So their phones are stuffed with hot- and cuteness overload, a little too big ambivalence for Noel's taste. It's pretty embarrassing when you get hard, by the buzzing of your phone at night because you've requested a dick pic from Cam's fucking nine inches with his tip glistening from all the leaking precum and you suddenly get baby Luci on full screen. God, how will that be when they have a kid?!  
  
Also, Shanola announced season 9 of Shameless in November 8th, which is pretty fucking fantastic since that could mean a Gallavich endgame, if John Wells could finally chill the fuck out and make new negotiations with Noel. Now that it's clear that there will be a season 9, he doesn't need to be afraid of the lack of viewers anymore and calm his tits.   
  
Cam is also happy about that, because the Shameless cast is really one of the best. There are no better actors and friends than them. And season 9 would mean they could be back together on set. At least for a few episodes.  
  
Noel's appearence on the Virginia Film Festival on November 9th was also a huge success. So many fans came to see him and he gave interviews, took photos or signed stuff they wanted him to. He was so glad they were there, because they caught and cheered him on after the really intense interview, in which a very emotional letter from Tomas' mum was read to Noel and he had to pull all of his strength together to not cry out loud. A few tears slipped, though.   
  
So yeah, everything is going great for them.   
  
Until it doesn't.  
  
Cam (7:28pm): Gettin ready for the party tonight ;)  
  
Cam (7:28pm): [Picture attached](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/44/7e/15/447e159c45e5058df48ddb0bdb02fe47.jpg)  
  
Noel (7:36pm): Hottest husband on earth, aren't ya? Tell Penguin, Batman and all the other clowns to keep their fingers off u.  
  
Cam (7:37pm): Jealous Noel gets me goin.. ;)  
  
Noel (7:38 pm): U got time left for a quickie?  
  
Cam (7:38pm): Sorry can't. Am already late.  
  
Noel (7:39pm): K. Got an important call b4 u wrote. Wanted to tell u.  
  
***Incoming Call***  
  
Noel smirks at Cam's prompt reaction, before picking up the call.  
  
“You got the Red Line role, right? _Right_?“ the redhead asks super excited about the upcoming news.  
  
“Right,“ Noel confirms and chuckles, as his lover starts cheering and squealing through the line.  
  
“God baby, that's so great! I'm so proud of you. I knew you'll get it. Knew it. _Fuck_!“  
  
“Thanks, Cam. Sorry that you'll be late because of me, but I wanted to tell you.“  
  
His husband snorts on the other end. “Don't ever be sorry for telling me such good news. I know how much you wanted the role and I'm so glad you got it.“  
  
A smile spreads over Noel's whole face and he sits down on their bed beside the sleeping black bundle, stroking Luci's fur “Yeah, me too.“ The shy smile slowly fades away, when he thinks about the next thing he has to say. “We'll start with the pilot mid March 12th or something like that, and when Red Line gets picked up, we start filming in the end of May.“  
  
There is a moment of silence, before Noel swears he can hear the _click_ of Cam's thoughts. “So... that means Red Line and Shameless are being filmed at the same time, right?“  
  
“Right.“  
  
“And you haven't signed any new contracts for Shameless yet, right?“  
  
“Yeah.“  
  
“So that means you‘ll prioritize Red Line, like every other project over Shameless and won't come back, right?“  
  
Noel sighs. He knew this wasn't going to end well. “No, that's not what it means, Cam. John seems to still be butthurt, I haven't heard anything from him since he’s had confirmation that there will be a ninth season. And Red Line is a huge chance for me, man. I get a starring role in this project about a story that needs to be told. It's so important because it shows how many dark-skinned people in the US are shot by police officers on the daily.“ He hears Cam on the other line huffing a laugh that doesn't sound like amusement. He's pissed. _Fuck_. “That doesn't mean that I can't come back to Shameless for a few episodes, Cam. Red Line takes place in Chicago, where you also film some scenes. It could be arranged.“  
  
“A few episodes, huh?“ There's so much disappointment behind Cam's words, Noel's stomach cringes. “What happened to 'I wanna be back as a regular'?“  
  
“A job, Cam. I can't afford to reject such a role, and deep down you know you wouldn't do it either. If John wants me back, all he has to do is get me on board, I've always told him I'm open for season nine negotiations. Just not for all twelve episodes.“  
  
“If John wants you back..“ Another sarcastic laugh makes its way through the speakers. “And what about me? What I want? I was looking forward to the good old times, when we're together on the set.“  
  
The blonde man pinches the bridge of his nose. “Me too. And if it's still John's plan to get me on board, then we'll make it.“  
  
“Don't blame John for that. Not this time.“ Cam's voice is thick with anger. He knew it was going to be hard and disappointing, but he hoped Cam would understand the situation better. At least because he's an actor as well.  
  
But he obviously doesn't, or is pretending that he doesn't, which is frustrating as hell. “So I'm the bad guy then, huh? Because I got the job I wanted to have?“   
  
The redhead scoffs. “You aren't the bad guy. But..“ he stops, Noel sees him fighting for words. “I'm.. I'm just disappointed, okay? If you don't come back, the hatred of Ian never ends. And I'm just so tired of it. I was looking forward to a great time with you, back on the set together. Looking forward to letting Gallavich live one last time before the series ends anyway. I wanted to create a really cool storyline with you for a final season, to end this show worthily. Two, three episodes are not enough for this.“  
  
It's a little selfish Noel thinks, that Cam wants him back on the set to stop the hate towards Ian. But this isn't the main reason. Cam just wants him back on the set to be with him, work with him. And even if this is selfish as well, it's about love, and it's something Noel knows best. He also wants nothing more than to be with him. So he goes with, "There may also be more than two or three episodes. Who knows. If John finally gets into negotiations with me and sets me a timetable, then my agency could set the dates so that everything works out fine."  
  
"Yes, probably.“ Cam muses, the hurt still overshadowing his beautiful voice. “But then you'll shuttle between LA and Chicago, and won't just stay here with us or me for several weeks."  
  
"As if you ever stay for several weeks on the same location.“ he bursts out and waits for a few seconds for some words of protest. When they don't come, he adds, “You're just as busy with Gotham and other assignments. As an actor you're a traveller, that's the way it is. And not always because of the filming, as you know. You have a hundred different projects, interviews, promotion appearances. And sometimes you just fly away for fun. Or what's the reason you are in New York right now _huh_? To party with the cast of Gotham, when you could be home with me."  
  
A tired laugh sounds through the phone. “Alright Noel.“ _Oh no, that doesn’t sound good._ “Glad you got the role. Have a good night, bye.“  
  
Noel's mouth drops open in shock, when the line goes dead. He shouldn't have said it. _Fuck_.   
  
He should have just kept his mouth shut. He knew from the beginning that it would be a disappointment for Cam that he wouldn't return to the show for a full season as they‘d both thought. He knew he had to approach the subject carefully. And yet he allowed it to explode. Why?  
  
Cam has been honest and sincere with him. He was so excited that he got the role. That he will be disappointed after hearing the shooting period was clear for Noel, though. And since Cam is someone who can barely hide his feelings, it was also clear that he would let his disappointment run wild. Noel shuld've soothed him through it, and not provoked a fight. Then tomorrow would've probably been all right again and Cam's rationality and sanity would have won the battle against his sadness.  
  
But Noel messed up. He used something that had been in the air for days against Cam and that was mean. After spending so little time with each other, Cam didn't want to fly to New York. But he's been to almost no events with the cast so far, and after not knowing if the show will be renewed for another season and the final scenes were already wrapped, he saw it as his duty to fly there. Noel wasn't thrilled about the stolen evening with his man, but of course he understood and never said a word of contradiction. Until now. _Shit_.  
  
Guilt washed over him and he unlocked the screen, to shoot off another text.  
  
Noel (8:12pm): I'm sorry. Didn't mean what I said. Have fun and call me when u get back home. Even if it's late. Love u  
  
He doesn't even try to call him again, or beg him to respond to his message. Cam wouldn't do it now anyways. But maybe after he‘s had fun with his colleagues and had one or two drinks, his nerves will be at ease and they could talk like adults. Not always fight like little kids, who can't deal with their emotions.  
  
But appearantly Cam had more than just one or two drinks. And the ability to deal with his emotions like an adult, seems long gone...  
  
  
  
Noel turns left and right, slipping under the covers of the bed, only to wiggle out of them just seconds later. He can't sleep well, when Cam's not home. But when his husband is not just not at home, but also mad at him, it's sheer impossible.   
  
It's 2:17am and he still hasn't heard anything from him. He wouldn't have thought Cam would stay at the party for so long. Maybe he searched for some distraction and found it? Alcohol? Girls? Boys? Or another car accident? Maybe he's just really drunk and already asleep? Fuck if he lets his thoughts go spiraling! He will not lose his shit right now! He'll call him to check if everything is good.  
  
Just as his hands want to reach for his phone on the nightstand drawer, it starts vibrating. Relieved he grabs it, his heart already doing the fluttery thing, whenever he receives messages from Cam. But the two texts are not from his husband. Instead there‘s one from Ronya, his press agent and one from Camille, Cam's press agent. _What the fuck?_  
  
Ronya (2:18am): What is your husband doing? Check his Twitter and stop him!  
  
Camille (2:21am): Noel, I need your help since I can't reach Cameron. Please contact him and tell him to stop tweeting and to delete his posts. The damage is already too big. Thank you, Camille.   
  
His heart starts racing like an express. In an instant he shoots up and hovers over his phone, opening the Twitter App. Since he follows Cam, he doesn't need to search for his lover’s tweets. He sees the stream of posts the moment it opens.  
  
He scrolls down to the first post this afternoon. It was about the upcoming Shameless episode:  
  
Cameron Monaghan “On the next episode, the Gallaghers get their hands dirty. #Shameless ep. 803“  
  
And then there's a picture attached. But Noel doesn't click on it now, his eyes scan the side for the next post, cause this one is probably not the problem.  
  
Cameron Monaghan “I honestly don't understand toxic fans who want plot lines to unfold exactly how they plan and are abusive and hysterical if they don't.“  
  
Oh shit. Did Cam really call his fans toxic, abusive and hysterical? The fuck is wrong with him? That doesn't sound like Cam who's usually thankful and respectful to his fans. Noel knows that his lover is grateful for their support and love and would never scold them, right?  
  
Unless furious and disappointed Gallavich fans have again written something brutal about Ian and Trevor in his first promotion post, or asked if Mickey is coming back. Because _that_ , as Noel knows by now, hurts him and makes his blood boil. He isn't to blame for Noel leaving the show. It was Noel's decision, not his. He's still just doing his job on the show, trying his best to portray Ian the way it's written for him. And that's it: Cam gives his best, but has no choice in the way his story is told. And for doing his job he just earns hate, malevolence and disrespect. That, in combination with Noel's news from before and alcohol, probably a lot of alcohol, had most likely provoked his outbreak. _Shit_.  
  
Noel doesn't read the comments under the Shameless post, it would only make him mad as well. He's about to dedicate himself to the next tweet right above this one.  
  
Cameron Monaghan “Genuine question: Why do you watch other people's stories? Why do you think you have more ownership than the writers, creators, performers?“  
  
[Cameron Monaghan](https://imgur.com/kAer2Ke) “I'm truly thankful for viewers who are positive and thoughtful, who give insightful commentary and criticism that is respectful and mature.“  
  
He should've started with this one. Be thankful for fans that keep supporting you, even though the story isn't what many would've liked to see. Or maybe ended his Tweets right there, but no. More posts to come.  
  
Cameron Monaghan “Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that people are passionate about the thing that we created. But guess what? We created it, of course we care.“  
  
Even though Cam has never exclusively written that his posts are about Gallavich, or the hate towards Ian and Trevor, everyone knows what it‘s about.   
  
[Cameron Monaghan](https://imgur.com/N2VrMuc) “I know this is a shout into the void. But storytelling is not sports. You don't just cheer for one team and get all pissy if that team loses.“  
  
Oh shit, his redhead should really stop drinking and calm down. Even if it's hard to be constantly under pressure and criticism, he can't talk about his or their fans like that. Noel's sure he isn't on the party anymore. He's probably in his hotel room, alone and drunk, letting all of today's events crash over him. _Fuck_ , he needs to call him! But first, he needs to read all of his tweets.  
  
Cameron Monaghan “If an actor chooses to walk away from a show, please don't take that out on other performers, crew, significant others, fans, anyone else.“  
  
Okay.. so that's probably the evidence that he's still pissed Noel accepted the role for Red Line, even though the shoot is parallel to Shameless. God damn, Cam! He told him they'd manage to shoot some episodes together. Why does he have to act like this?  
  
[Cameron Monaghan](https://imgur.com/Z5TUCVV) “Just be thankful for the art that was provided, that made you feel as passionately as you did. We're so happy we were able to make it.“  
  
[Cameron Monaghan](https://imgur.com/CTVDPyl) “I guess my point is that longform stories are a reflection of reality. People choose to come and go. It can be dramatic, inconvenient, tragic even. Isn't there a beauty in that?  
Going to delete these because I want to focus on the overwhelmingly positive fan base instead.“  
  
Thank god, he came back to his senses! That's the Cameron he knows. Going for the positive, instead of the negative. Cause there'll always be negative. Even if Noel does come back, there'll still be hate. Probably less, but there will still be people, who'll think Ian's relationship with Mickey is toxic. So as an actor, you always have to focus on positive feedback or respectful criticism. And usually Cam is doing just that. But today, it seems Cam needed a valve for his frustration. His frustration, that Noel won't be back as a regular.   
  
Bec “Sorry but gallavich was the best part of Shameless and you should honestly be proud of that and not mad at it.“  
  
[Cameron Monaghan](https://imgur.com/VYb7r1g) “I'm not. At all. I literally took part in making it. Thank you for the compliment! But I think the show has many great parts and talented actors.“  
  
Good answer.  
  
JACLYN “My 1st love will always be special & we're still good friends but we were kids & we've changed so much. Life is like that. A lot has to do with timing & circumstances. I love how...“  
  
Noel doesn't click on the link to read further, he just goes for Cam's respond.  
  
[Cameron Monaghan](https://imgur.com/FFrKO5N) “I think none of us forget our first love. It's so raw and the stakes feel so high. Sometimes we need to try to seperate ourselves from it and move on for this reason. I think it will always be tremendously powerful to Ian. It was to us as we developed it.“  
  
Another good response. Maybe he has sobered up? Well.. a few more posts to come.  
  
Ava Arlia “Wait does this mean gallavich is over for good ... I hope not I mean I love the show for many more things but gallavich is amazing I wish I could have a relationship just like it.“  
  
[Cameron Monaghan](https://imgur.com/Zu2e1uQ) “Not necessarily. Just like in real life most relationships tend to end more on an ellipsis than a period. But as it is, I'd rather the show focus more on Ian outside of relationships, which we see more of in the coming episodes. I'm not the writer, but I love what they do.“  
  
Cameron Monaghan “I really am excited for you all to see Ian's story this year. It's absolutely bonkers, especially in the latter half of the season. Was an absolute pleasure to perform something that is so harrowing and tragically comic. It's a bumpy ride, buckle up.“  
  
That's another good Tweet. Make the fans curious about the upcoming episodes, without spoiling too much. Noel can tell, that the latter half of this season is going to be hot as hell, remembering Cam with bare chest, standing infront of the altar of the church of gay Jesus. _Jesus._  
  
His Tweets get better, he probably realized his mistake on his own and tried to even it out.  
  
[Cameron Monaghan](https://imgur.com/YEbNHTu) “In other news, I've had so much much delicious turkey and stuffing tonight, that I'm seeing double. Enough internet for me. Thank you for reading and chatting!“  
  
Noel smirks a little at the double 'much' in Cam's text, just as he reads over his next post.  
  
[Cameron Monaghan ](https://imgur.com/kwKcPH1)“Ugh, told you I was seeing double. Night, all.“  
  
In an instant he closes the Twitter App and searches for Cam's number.  
  
After one ring, the redhead picks up.  
  
“Hey.“ he sounds tired.  
  
“Hey.“  
  
“You still awake? Thought I'd wake you, so I didn't call, sorry.“  
  
The sound of his voice moves through Noel like a tangible thing, and he instantly feels at ease. “You know I can't sleep without you. Especially not after a fight.“  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that.“ He talks so slowly and quietly, exhausted from all that happened.  
  
“Don't need to be sorry.“  
  
There's a long silence, before Cam speaks up again, “Noel, I gotta tell you something -“  
  
“I saw.“ he cuts him off.  
  
“You _saw_?“ at first he sounds shocked, but then he chuckles to lighten the mood, “Do you spend the whole night observing my social media platforms? You creep.“  
  
“Creep yourself. Ronya and Camille texted me to say that you're losing your shit and I should check on you.“ He hopes it didn't come across too harshly, Cam already seems flattened even without Noel's criticism.  
  
“Oh.“  
  
“Yeah. _Oh_.“  
  
“Sorry. I didn't want to blame you. But I was so.. _so_.. frustrated.“  
  
“Figured.“  
  
It seems like some energy is back in his husband's body, because all of a sudden, everything bubbles up. “I needed to let it all out, my anger, my fear, my frustration and needed people to see or read about my rage. Thought to find some understanding and figured that's the best place to let it all out. I...“ he stops, clearing his throat to let some seconds pass, before continuing, “I already let it out on you today, which wasn't right and I'm sorry. You got the role you wanted and that's great. Nothing else matters.“  
  
“ _You_ , Cam. You matter!“ Noel counters, “If you need to let your feelings out then let them out on _me_. Let me be your valve. That's what husbands are for. It's okay that you got frustrated after my news. I knew you would and I shouldn't have provoked you even more. This fight was unnecessary and I don't wanna fight unnecessarily with my man.“  
  
A sarcastic chuckle sounds through the phone, “Well, appearantly the whole world now thinks we're fighting or having some relationship issues. _Fuck_. I'm sorry.“  
  
Noel rests his forehead in his hands, kneading his temples lightly. It was clear that Cam's outburst would have consequences, not only professionally but also privately. Of course, after he publicly and obviously offended, announced that it was Noel's decision to leave Shameless, people will begin to speculate about their relationship status. “Don't worry about it. We'll settle this. We're going to interact more on social media now and then everything will be fine again.“  
  
“Yeah?“ His voice is thin, carried with worry.  
  
“Yeah.“ he reassures him, “People will talk, but the day after tomorrow, they'll talk about something else. But you need to delete the Tweets. Like, right now.“  
  
“Will do, after we hang up.“  
  
“Then we should probably hang up.“  
  
“Okay,“ it's only a soft sigh and the blonde is afraid that this might be the end of the call, when Cam speaks up again, “Hey, Noel,“  
  
“Yeah?“  
  
“Thank you. For everything. For supporting me and not giving me shit, even though I was such a dick today.“  
  
Aparrently everyone else is giving Cam shit for it, so of course Noel wouldn't. Besides, Cam's his husband, who he loves more than anything else in this world. Noel doesn't know what Cam would need to do to ever get rid of him or be mad at him for longer than an hour. The redhead has him wrapped around his pinky finger. “You're always a dick. That's why I love you.“  
  
Cam chuckles, “Alright, straight to dirty talk then I guess, huh?“  
  
The blonde giggles with him, “Yeah, need to get rid of the tension in my body. But first, delete those Tweets and then call me back.“  
  
“Roger that!“  
  
Just when Noel wants to end the call, he hears his husband speaking up again. “Hey, Noel,“  
  
“Huh?“  
  
“Just information for you to pass the time, while you're waiting for my call.“ Noel is curious what is about to come. “During our whole talk, I was laying naked on the bed, playing with my hard cock, after being so aroused from just hearing your voice. I'm already leaking. Bye.“  
  
Well, Noel's erection doesn’t take too long.

 _Dick_!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little heart aching throughout this chapter. But I couldn't ignore those Tweets from Cam.
> 
> I promise, nothing bad coming anymore <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Nicrenkel! I hope you like what I did with your idea ;)
> 
> Some of the Tweets in this chapter are real, some are not. The faked ones are marked with a * and the real ones linked to a pic. The difference between noelfisher and noel_fisher is that one is his nickname on Twitter and one on IG.
> 
> Enjoy! <333

(CAMERON'S POV)  
  
Since Cam's mental breakdown on Twitter, the couple decided to take a little internet break while trying to find a strategy to deal with the consequences. Like always, Cam gets mixed feedback. There is a lot of positivity, people who thank him for being so honest and support him by saying Ian's storyline is great this season. But of course there's also a lot of anger and frustration thrown his way. People are pissed, because they think he doesn't pay enough tribute to the Gallavich story and their fans, and they are unsure if his outburst is an indicator of his current state of relationship. Many are assuming that their marriage has failed, which is absolutely ridiculous for Cam, that anyone could doubt their love at all. But that's life in the limelight. Rumors arise, and not much has to happen for that. Often it's enough to wear a t-shirt the wrong way round and you'll be accused of the strangest things. So it's no wonder that Cam's Tweets sparked a wave of uncertainty in his fans.  
  
But what really puzzles him is that in addition to the many "Oh God, please don't let this be the end of their relationship #Mosher4ever"-Tweets and empathetic words are some malicious messages. Mean insinuations are being spread and it's always Cam who is blamed for that. Like, for example, people are writing, that it was clear their relationship would end soon, as it was only for promotion purposes for the seventh season of Shameless and that in Noel's place, other's would've parted much earlier from dramaqueen Cam. Others wrote that they understand how hard it must've been for Noel to watch Cam and Elliot making out and that Noel should go back to Layla.  
  
And _that_ hurts. Not just a bit, but a lot. Don't people understand that Cam's also just a human who makes mistakes? That he, for once, just wanted to express his frustration and annoyance, and, like so many others, only realized afterwards that it was perhaps exaggerated and not the right place for it? _No, they don't_. Everything he does always has to have the serious consequences, cause everything could affect other people. That's a lot of pressure for a 24 year old man.  
  
And sometimes, mostly when he's a little bit drunk and not quite at peace with himself, he just wants to pretend he's nothing more than a normal person. A free man, without obligations. Until his sanity reminds him that he _indeed_ has obligations. That he _is_ a role model for many and that he _can‘t_ just forget that.   
  
Most of the time this voice of sanity is his better half, Noel. The 33 year old blonde, is a master when it comes to being careful and gentle on the internet. Something like that would never happen to him, because he would never do that. Every post is well-thought-out before he publishes it publicly.  
  
That's why it was him who suggested an internet break, which has been going on for three full days now. But the longer the break lasts, the more the speculations about the end of their relationship, the more mean the allegations against Cam. And it's getting too much for the redhead.  
  
Do people really think that a marriage these days doesn't mean anything anymore? That Cam and Noel just pretend to be gay, marrying each other for show only to get divorced after a few months? That all this only serves for promotion purposes and Noel will then return to Layla and his old life and suddenly everything is back as it was before? _Really_? 

The most shocking thing was the theory that Cam, Noel and Layla are in cahoots with each other and made everything up. That Layla and Noel are still married and the wedding with Cam was just a fake. Because due to the gay outing, Layla's reaction, the wedding, and many more, the three of them were put on the spotlight and the popularity of their shows increased.   
  
This theory was hotly debated for days, and only because of a photo that Noel posted shortly before the Twitter incident. It showed [all three of them](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/bd/81/f7bd81ac8b5648a2ab82b0045812345f.jpg), and Noel put it online to promote Layla and her series "Shuteye," whose second season is just premiering on Hulu. After all, they are still good friends and Noel wishes her only the best. And that's exactly what's abnormal to people. They think, Layla should hate Noel and Cam after all that happened. Of course, Cameron's Tweets just heated up the whole situation. It was the perfect last piece to a non existing puzzle that aggrevated fans created.  
  
He doesn't want to sit and watch as the realness of his marriage is doubted anymore. How it's dragged into mud and presented as a lie. How can people just think and write about it like that, when it's actually the most beautiful and real thing in his life?!  
  
He wants them to shut the fuck up, or more, wants them to see how wonderful his life with Noel is. He wants them to see, that they love each other more than anything and nothing and no one can tear them apart.  
  
So he does the only thing, that is logic in his 24 year old mind. He posts one of the many hate messages he receives on the daily on Instagram and answers with his young sense of humor - poignant sarcasm.  
  
[cameronmonaghan](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbky1LiHlBY/?hl=de&taken-by=cameronmonaghan) “Whoa, dude, can you believe they're still making fanart of us! Frickin' exciting, @noelfisher.  
P.S. Don't let the fact that you're married get between us.  
P.P.S. #TheLongRoadHome is great so far and everyone should check it out.  
#mosher #douchebagcam“  
  
***Incoming Call***  
  
“Yeah?“  
  
“Thought we were staying away from the internet for a few days and waiting until everything ebbed away on its own?“ Noel asks curiously, without a sign of reproach in his tone.  
  
Cam sighs, “Except that it won‘t ebb away on its own and people get harsher and their theories get more and more bizarre. I can't just sit here and watch them discuss the end of our marriage, always pointing out that you'd be better off without me, anyways. Or that you should go back to Layla, cause I'm not good enough for you.“  
  
"Then just let them talk.“ Noel spats, “You know it's not true. Why is it important what other people think about us?"  
  
There’s a short silence. "Maybe you'll believe them someday." the redhead mumbles almost inaudibly in his phone.  
  
"Excuse me, _what_?"  
  
"Well, apparently many people think that you'd be better off without me."  
  
"Cam, listen to me, alright?!“ Noel speaks slowly and calmly, “This is absolute _bullshit_ what you're talking about. I _love_ you, more than anything else in the world. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and the few people who write shit like that are just jealous. They have probably never experienced such a strong and beautiful love like ours  and therefore begrudge us. Our true fans have our backs. Your fans, mine and those we have in common. That's what you should focus on. Those are the ones who understand you and even your outbreak on Twitter. Those are the ones who value our love."  
  
"But it's also those who are bemused by stupid comments like that."   
  
"Just like you?"  
  
"Just like me." the redhead confesses.  
  
Probably taken aback from the weight of this statement, Noel only answers moments later, "Okay, what should I do?"  
  
"No idea,“ Cam muses, “comment on it? Like some of my stuff? Maybe we should also upload a current couple pic of us."  
  
There's a long silence and Cam knows for sure that all he's just said is actually resisting Noel's principles. That Noel is currently using the public media only to promote TLRH. That's why his following words are a true proof of his love. "Alright. If that's what you want, we'll do it.“  
  
And he did. A few moments after the call, Noel has already liked the photo and wrote the following:  
  
*noelfisher “Woah, what a cool fanart, we both look great. Thanks for that.   
#douchbagcam *thumbs up*“  
  
cameronmonaghan “@noelfisher How did they know your pet name for me?“  
  
And that was the start of a whole series of posts that were liked and commented on each other. Mostly Cam is the one who posts private stuff, Noel still only uses it for work and promotion. But at least the redhead was able to persuade his husband to like and comment on his posts. Because Cam is still triying to convince the public that everything is fine with their marriage. Therefore, he uploaded, for example, a[ couple pic ](https://imgur.com/jgtsyuZ)from them on Twitter and Instagram with the german title "Meine Liebe". The blonde commented with the word *"sappy" and a bunch of heart-emoji's, which made Cam smile. Apart from the fact that this social interaction pursues a specific goal, he also likes to communicate with Noel this way. The words of the funny dork always brighten his mood and bring back good memories.  
  
Just like that one time, Cam posted a picture of him in a pool full of colorful balls with the title "[#shook](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcYOTfLnRhY/?hl=de&taken-by=cameronmonaghan)" and his husband wrote, *"Herewith I give you the prohibition to ever make fun of the bouncing castle incident again, you giant baby dork."   
  
Yeah, that brough a lot of good memories back to his mind. The fighting for dominance fuck later that night in their hotel room or all the other times they had sex in their own bouncy castle on the beach of their beachhouse.   
  
Or when he posted the pic of himself with the broken [golf cart](https://scontent-vie1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/27780956_10215998521221679_15698817_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=3bd40025f6ba4456940ac0f4ebb11ad7&oe=5B1F2DBB) and wrote, "I made this golf cart's gas engine blow up. I'm very ashamed of my reckless driving." Noel's reply made him smile, *"You really should be. Time for punishment. *fist emoji*" It doesn't need to be mentioned which memories are awakening in him with that comment.   
  
Well.. looks like all his memories always lead back to one thing: sex.   
  
Cam isn't even ashamed of it, cause sex with Noel is absolutely mind blowing. Sex with him is a goddamn new experience every time, and the blonde never fails to amaze him, whether he takes or gives it. Before this beautiful heart-warming man came to his life, Cam would've never have thought that fucking a male could be like this. Never would he have preferred a dick over a vagina. But now he does. Not anybody's dick, but definitely Noel's. Whether up in his ass, rubbing on his stomach or in his mouth. God, tasting Noel is something else. His dick just twists in anticipation at the thought of sucking him off. Which leads him to another good memory. This time, it's Noel, who made the post on Twitter:  
  
[noel_fisher](https://twitter.com/noel_fisher/status/935645828668108801) “Sometimes you just need to sip coffee like a deranged sucker fish that somehow evolved to survive on dry land. #LongRoadHome @NatGeoChannel“  
  
Usually, Cam would never joke on a TLRH post or write anything cocky. But _come the fuck on!_ Noel practically asked for it with this post.   
  
So his fingers twitched over the keyboard of his phone for a few minutes, before he gave in to his satirical side. He didn't even has to write a lot, to let everyone's imagination run wild.  
  
*cameronmonaghan “@noel_fisher Let me just say: I know that face pretty well ... ;)“  
  
In a separate text message, he wrote, “Sometimes you just need to sip my cream like a deranged sucker fish that somehow evolved to survive on dry land. #ComeBackHome @YourHornyHusband“  
  
He just got a message full of eye rolling smileys and a bunch of monkeys covering their eyes emoji's.  
  
The days went by and they became more active on social media, their comments more and more clear. Many fans commented on how happy they are that everything seems to be alright in their relationship. Many wrote that they only could wish for a strong and beautiful love like theirs. A Noel fan wrote under Cam's comment on the sucker fish photo,  
  
*paul_gallavich2303 "@cameronmonaghan You're a lucky guy! What else could you want?! Give us a piece of your luck, a piece of Noel. "  
  
Whereupon Cam replied immediately,  
  
cameronmonaghan "I don't know what I want, but he's all mine."  
  
Barely a minute later, Noel jumped into it,  
  
[noel_fisher](https://scontent-vie1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/27721088_10215998528101851_1252798517_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=f0b77d75553e7932d8afb51ccf9de530&oe=5B1F321A) "@cameronmonaghan I'm all yours."  
  
And when the redhead posted two pics of him on the Men Of The Year Party 2017 on IG, Noel was one of his first commentors.  
  
[cameronmonaghan](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcczJNRHNo9/?hl=de&taken-by=cameronmonaghan) “#gqmoty @GQ Men of the year party.“  
  
*noelfisher “My man of every year, month, week, day,.. *fire emoji*“  
  
And since then, the world of social media around them seems to be all right again. Speculations about their marriage being fake got less and also the theory about Layla wasn't mentioned anymore, even though Noel still supported her show on Twitter.  
  
He retweeted her post,  
  
laylaalizada1 “Who's ready for some @shuteyeonhulu streaming? #ShutEye season 2 is available now!“  
  
and commented with,  
  
[noel_fisher](https://twitter.com/noel_fisher/status/938641457493110787) “Me! #ShutEye #Don'tMessWithSimza“  
  
After all she had to go through, they agreed it's the least Noel could do for her, since her new boyfriend isn't famous. It's something good friends and couples do for each other, helping to gain more fans or win more viewers for a show or a movie, by promoting it.  
  
It's also what Cam and Noel do. They comment, post and retweet about each other's projects.  
  
[cameronmonaghan](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bca1pn9nZ_B/?hl=de&taken-by=cameronmonaghan) “The #Gotham mid-season finale tonight. 8pm. Fox.  
Here's a glimpse of things to come.“  
  
*noelfisher “Don't miss it. This guy is crazy. Wouldn't let him come near me ;)“  
  
And Cam, in return, commented on IG and retweeted on Twitter Noel's video to his episode on TLRH.   
  
[noelfisher](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcVAU7RFGqz/?hl=de&taken-by=noelfisher) “Tonight's the night! #TomasYoung's episode of #LongRoadHome airs tonight on @NatGeoChannel at 10/9c. See you tonight!“  
  
*cameronmonaghan “Definitely see you there! Wouldn't miss this huge episode for nothing. You're gonna tear up the character, babe.“  
  
And he also jumped into Noel's Live tweeting during the episode. But only into the two funny ones and only to see his husband laughing a little of his tension off his body, while they watched the episode together.  
  
[noel_fisher](https://twitter.com/noel_fisher/status/938242811345932289) “I was incredibly bad at shuffleboard. Like...really really bad.“  
  
*cameronmonaghan “@noel_fisher Not everyone can handle such a huge stick. I'm willing to help with practicing ;)“  
  
It earned him a punch in the chest and a huffed “Dick“, which Cam contered with a mischievious grin and a lick of his lips.  
  
[noel_fisher ](https://twitter.com/noel_fisher/status/938246457999708165)“This was my honest attempt at tying a bow tie. It did not go well. LongRoadHome“  
  
*cameronmonaghan “@noel_fisher I need to call Emma and thank her for taking over the job at our wedding. Otherwise we wouldn't be married right now.“  
  
Well, it got him another slap against his rips and this time he earned the title “Ass“ from the blonde man.  
  
After the episode was over and the huge wave of congrats that flooded Noel slowly ebbed away, Cam mentioned, “ _Dick_ and _Ass_ were the only two words you said to me while watching. Think you got a kink?“  
  
Noel burst out laughing, weeks full of excitement and tension slowly fading away. He jumped on Cam's lap and pinned him down on the couch, his hands holding Cam's wrists in a firm grip above his head. “I _know_ I got a kink. Gonna show you how bad.“  
  
Yep, it's definitely another good memory. Cam's glad that his Twitter incident didn't have such a serious impact and a lot of bad consequences. He's even grateful that for some time he was allowed to have such an intense period of social media interaction with his husband. It felt so easy, so casual and Cam has to admit that a social media Noel is a really, really cute one. He can keep up with the real life Noel, even though the real one could never be replaced.  
  
As funny and beautiful as this was and still is, it's also effective for both of their publicity. Nevertheless, one, meanwhile really annoying theory, keeps constantly appearing, no matter what they do: That Noel wants to have nothing more to do with Shameless and that he'll never return.  
  
This is the only true consequence of the Twitter debacle that Cam is responsible for and which turns out to be pretty bad for the Shameless quotes. Very much to John Well's resentment, of course.  
  
So when Cam posted a behind the scenes pic of Shameless on Instagram, Noel was quick to comment on it.  
  
[cameronmonaghan](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbsWcbunf2d/?hl=de&taken-by=cameronmonaghan) “Brand new ep tonight #shameless #bts“  
  
noelfisher “You and Jeremy trying to take my title? #dirtiestwhiteboyinamerica :)“  
  
cameronmonaghan “@noelfisher s1 Mickey was still dirtier.“  
  
It calmed some furious Gallavich fans down, giving them the feeling that Noel still thinks and cares about his role as a Southside thug.  
  
But after all that happened in the past few weeks (Steve's Live Insta, John Wells' snippy answer on the Paley Festival and Cam's Twitter outburst), rumors are still up that Noel doesn't want to come back to the show anymore, because some of his castmates are pissed at him for leaving. It leads to some hardcore Gallavich fans refusing to watch and to less viewers. That's why they had to come up with a plan.  
  
“This weekend almost everyone from our Shamey friends is in LA.“ the redhead says, his eyes flickering to Noel, who's busy slurping his soup.  
  
“Oh yeah?“  
  
“Yeah.“   
  
“Wanna meet? Go to a dinner, a movie or just out?“ Noel asks from across the table.  
  
Cam dips his spoon into the red hot liquid, without taking a bite. He hates to address the Shameless topic again, but Shanola came up with a plan to finally put end to the annoying theories. “We thought about a get together at Shanola's, watch some old episodes of Shameless and do some live tweeting?!“  
  
“Live tweeting? Just for fun?“ the blonde raises a curious brow at him. After weeks full of social media interactions he thought about getting a little quieter again, concentrating more on their privacy and the life they want to build. Cam knows that. But he just wants to do this one more thing.  
  
“You know why.“  
  
“Huh.“ the smaller one gets up, walking behind the kitchen counter of their apartment to put his empty soup bowl into the sink and approach his lover right after. Cam scoots back, making room for Noel to straddle his hips. “When?“ he asks, his hands interlacing behind the redhead's neck.  
  
“Saturday, 2pm til late.“ he answers, his pupils locking with Noel's.  
  
“The whole day?“  
  
Cam nods, he knows what his lover is about to bring up.  
  
“Thought we wanted to go to the adoption agency and check if they got news for us. You know that being present and active is always better than just waiting for them to call us.“ the blonde says, his tone is sincere, but still full of love.  
  
Cam's palms wander down his broad shoulders, over his back to Noel's bubble butt, where he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his pants and boxers and slips his hands in. In an instant his hands find the asscheeks he loves so much, kneading them to soothe and ground his husband. “I know. But checking in the agency won't take that long. We could do this before noon.“ he suggests.  
  
“Thought we could do some baby shopping afterwards.“  
  
“Noel,“ the redhead's voice is soft and he chooses his words carefully, knowing how important this topic is to his man. “isn't it a little too early for baby shopping? The process could still take years.“  
  
The blonde lays his forehead against his, “I know.“ he breathes, “Thought more of a look around than actual buying.“  
  
Cam knows how much he wants to have a baby, how much he wants to have a family with Cam. And even though their names are on a list and everything is set up, Noel is still anxious that something might go wrong and they stay without a kid. So the redhead puts his middle finger on Noel's crack, slightly stroking him to put his mind at ease.   
  
It works. Noel immediately lets his eyes drop shut and sighs through parted lips, while his hips start rocking in minimal movements. “Keep doing that.“ he whispers, his voice trembling.  
  
The redhead follows his instrutions and rubs the tip of his finger along his rim to his hole and back up. “We can do that. We can go tomorrow morning, before you have to leave for your meeting.“ The blonde moans, before biting his lips to swallow down a helpless whimper. Cam feels him hardening between their groins and keeps his stroking up. “You wanna go tomorrow, babe?“  
  
“Ye- _aaah_ “  
  
“Alright. And you coming with me to Shanola's on Saturday then?“ Cam himself is swelling now in arousal, just from watching his beautiful husband fall apart under his touch.  
  
Noel stops his slight movements, disconnects their foreheads and stares him straight in the eyes. “You know I'd follow you everywhere.“  
  
Cam's jaw gapes, before Noel leans in for a passionate kiss and locks them in a way, both are hungry for. Their tongues slide and play hide and seek, while their bodies start swaying rhythmically. One of Cam's hands knead the soft flesh of Noel's asscheeks hard and help him to keep up the pace, while the fingerpad of his other hand keep caressing his crack and entrance.   
  
“Finger me.“ comes breathless out of Noel's throat and in a moment, they're just panting into each other's mouths.  
  
And so Cam dips the first digit into his man, without any lubrication. The further he slides into him, the more his pants get ragged. Noel's head falls into his neck, as he savours the feeling of Cam's finger inside of him, searching for the right spot. The redhead knows he found it when his husbands limbs tremble and shake and a desperate groan echoes off the walls. “There?“ he asks, just to watch Noel struggle for words.  
  
The blonde bites hard on his lips, while he stills for a moment to feel the full pressure on his prostate. “Yeah, right there.“ he confirms, before his hips start moving again. Back on Cam's long finger and forth over his hard erection until the head of his still clothed dick bumps into the younger one's ab's. Cam's finger slides smoothly in and out, increasing the pace and force more and more until he rams inside of him. “ _Fuck_ ,“ Noel whimpers, “yeah, right there. Jab that spot.“  
  
Jesus Christ, his lover looks so fucking hot, when he‘s getting pleased in bed. Even though they aren't really in bed. They are in the middle of their living room, Noel straddling Cam's hips on a chair infront of their table. Both fully dressed, while Cam's tomato soup gets cold and he fingers his husband closer to the edge. It's sheer breathtaking to watch him nearly go insane from his lust and need. It's so amazing, that Cam is leaking in his boxers, the friction on his cock making him want more, the heat that's engulfing his finger letting him know what he's missing out on. “Wanna go to the bedroom?“ he asks, biting into his favorite earlobe and making Noel shiver slightly in his arms.  
  
He still jabs his prostate in a relentless pace, which makes his man keen from pleasure. The creased forehead, flushed cheeks, sharp pants and stuttered movements give the redhead enough indication about how close his partner already is. There's not much time left to shift to the bedroom. “Nah,“ Noel presses out, his chest heaving, his body rocking onto Cam's clothed crotch, “Finish me here. _Please_.“  
  
The despair in his tone spurs Cam into giving him everything he wants, everything he needs. His nails dig deeper in the sweaty flesh of Noel's asscheeks, while his middle finger thrusts in and out, hitting his lover's prostate hard. “ _Cam_ ,“ he whimpers, his head falling back onto Cam's forehead, his fingers pulling hard on red strains. He's so close, the younger one can tell.   
  
When his “ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ “ pitches higher with every word, Cam knows he is about to let go any second. He pushes him down harder on his length, increasing the pressure on his own dick and only now realizing, how close he himself is to orgasm. His balls begin to tighten, when Noel rubs one, two, three more times against his dick. But only when Noel's hole starts contracting around his digits is Cam reminded of this special and bittersweet feeling around his dick, he shoots his load inside his pants, right when his husband reaches his climax as well.  
  
Noel cries out Cam's name, before biting hard on the juncture between the redhead's neck and shoulders and rocks through his orgasm. Both stutter and pant for a few moments, before Noel straightens back up and locks his gaze with Cam. They start giggling in the exact same moment, thinking that they both came inside their boxers like some horny teenagers. But hey, it's somehow what they still are and ever will be with each other, no matter their age.  
  
“Tell Shanola I'm looking forward to this day. And get some attention for this project, maybe other former colleagues will jump into that too. Tweet which episodes we'll watch and when. Think this is going to be fun.“ Noel says, pecking his lips before getting up. “Soup?“ he asks Cam with raised eyebrows, while the redhead has a hard time processing his luck to having such a supportive husband.  
  
He nods, adjusting his sticky pants with the biggest grin on his lips. Watching old episodes with his second family and tweeting stupid shit is going to be fun. So much fun.  
  
Let the good old times roll!

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where the story goes, because I don't know if you have noticed yet, but I set a end number for a final chapter to this story. Only two more to come ;)
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments. They are highly appreciated <333
> 
> xxx


	15. Chapter 15

(NOEL’S POV)

“They’ll think we’re crazy!“ the redhead says as he steps out of the shower and starts rubbing himself clean with his blue towel. Noel can see his nervousness running through his whole gorgeous body.

“No they won’t. They’ll be happy for us.“ he tries to calm him, while his husband rubs the moisture out of his hair.

“ _Are_ we crazy?“ Cam turns around with furrowed brows, his look full of confusion and sorrow and fear.

“We _are_.“ Noel confirms with a light chuckle, stepping forward to get closer to his man. He can see that this step alone sets Cam’s mind a little at ease, while he slings the towel around his hips.

“So this _is_ crazy, right?“

Noel can swear to hearing Cam’s heart pounding heavily in his chest, even though he’s still two steps away from him. He walks closer. “It definitely is.“

Cam reaches out his hand, his fingers trembling as they slip into the loops of the blonde‘s belt to pull him closer. “Am I losing my mind?“ his voice is soft and lower now, breathing the words into Noel’s face.

“A little bit, yeah.“

Green stares directly into blue, their foreheads connected. “But this is something to lose my mind about, right?“

Noel nudges his nose, when he nods his agreement. “It is.“

“Then why the fuck are you not freaking out with me?“ Cam pulls his head away, even though his body presses closer, his grip tight around his husband’s hips.

Noel lays his hands softly onto his lover’s scruffy cheeks. Even though the skin around his lips hurt after every make out session, the smaller one can’t deny that he has a thing for Cam with a beard. He looks fucking hot. He strokes through the thisty hair on his face, savouring Cam’s weight in his hands. “Because you freak out enough for the both of us.“

“ _Fuck,“_ It’s not more than a sigh, but it’s a breath with which Cam lets a little tension slip from his body.

Noel tilts his face upwards to peck him on the lips. “Babe, try to relax, okay? We’re going to John Well’s christmas holiday party now and have fun with our friends, okay? We got this.“ he promises, his tone calm, “I got you.“

The redhead once again lays his forehead against his, eyes closed and lips parted, his breaths uneven. Noel caresses his back, feeling his muscles so tense beneath his fingertips. He wants to help him, wants to take away his sorrows. At least for the evening. After all, it's a good thing. A fantastic thing, to be honest. Something they dreamed about.

He buries his face in the crook of Cam’s neck, smelling his fruity shampoo on his still damp skin. The thumb of his left hand draws patterns on his scruffy cheek, his other hand moving up and down Cam’s sides, while his lips start nibbling on the skin of his neck. “Relax, baby.“ his words are muffled, since he doesn’t stop kissing his way up to Cam’s ears. “I got you.“ he repeats.

Noel feels Cam’s head falling into his neck, step one of letting go. “Help me to relax.“ he begs, the blonde feeling him swelling against his groin.

“I‘ll help you.“ he promises hotly into his ear. “Tell me what you need.“

Noel’s stroking hand wanders down his sides, slipping into the towel Cam has wrapped around his hips and letting it slide to the floor. His fingers instantly find his hard erection and trace slightly up and down without much pressure, while his lips keep kissing his face. Cam shakes. “ _You_.“ he mutters,  “In every way. Just you.“

“You got me.“ the older one confirms again, licking at the corner of Cam’s mouth. His fingers are still only slightly stroking his length, while goosebumps form all over his husband‘s body. “How do you want me now, Cam?“

“Touch me. Fucking touch me.“

When Noel wraps his fingers around the redhead’s erection, a low moan escapes Cam’s throat. His hand pumps up and down his hard dick, the fingers of his other hand pinching one of Cam’s nipples.

“Fuck, yeah.“

Noel feels some weight lifting from his lover’s chest, while he takes good care of him. He shortly lets go of his cock, only to spit in his palm and make it easier to jerk him. A pleased growl fills the air, when his wet hand picks up the pace. “So good baby, so fucking good.“ Cam pants, as he starts thrusting into Noel’s fist. The blonde once again stops his stroking to repeat the process of spitting into his hand, when Cam speaks up, “Get on your knees and make it wet and sloppy.“

Noel immediately obeys, kneeling infront of his man and opening his mouth for him, his hands on Cam’s firm asscheeks. At this time, he’s already half hard in his own pants. But when the taste of Cam’s salty precome fills his mouth, he swells to full hardness in rapid pace. He moans around the head, as he twists his tongue around.

“Fuck yeah, just like that.“ Cam whines, his hands fisted in Noel’s hair, pulling and pushing. The blonde is still playing with his tongue around his man’s tip, teasing the slit and getting exactly the taste he wants. One hand still pumps him on the base or plays with his balls, while the fingernails of his other hand dig into the soft flesh of his ass. “Swallow me.“

Noel’s eyes, that were closed from pure pleasure, snap open and lock with Cam’s lusthooded ones. Fuck, it intensifies the feeling of giving a blow job so much more, while being watched and watching. He bobs a few times up and down his girth, before lowering himself until his nose nuzzles into red pubic hair. The blonde swallows around Cam’s dick and feels himself leaking, as soon he recognizes what it’s doing to him.

Cam’s pants come in quick and shallow breaths, his moans get louder and higher, his cheeks turning red from all the effort to hold out some more. The redhead’s teeth dig hard into his bottom lip, while the lids almost cover his eyes. But they don’t. Cam’s still observing every movement, with a nearly tortured facial expression. “What are you doing to me, _hm_?“ he whispers, barely audible, “What are you doing?“

And _this_ goes straight to Noel’s groin, letting him throb painfully inside his boxers. The hand that was resting on Cam’s asscheek is there in a second, to palm him through the fabric for some sort of relief. It punches a whiny “Jesus“ out of Cam’s throat.

 _Fuck,_ Noel is so turned on now, even though this all started as a sort of distraction for his man. But now, there’s no way he can control and hold back his own lust. He wants Cam. He wants to taste him even more. Wants to please him and be good for him. _God, he wants to be so good for him._

The smaller man on his knees tries to relax his throat the best he can, allowing Cam’s nine inches to slip down as deep as possible, while swallowing around the thick length. It has his man whimpering, his knees wobbling, as he holds on on his hair tighter. When Noel licks back up to the tip and gasps for air, his tongue never leaves the slit, always remaining with a bit of pressure to tease the fuck out of his love. By know, he knows exactly what Cam loves and he loves it deep, sloppy as well as light and teasing.

The lips of his mouth wrap around his head and he starts sucking him wildly, savoring the taste that lingers on his tongue, while his free hand massages up and down his wet erection. Cam keens, thrusting with more force into his mouth. “Oh god help me, _fuck, fuck, fuck._ I’m – _aaah –_ “  Noel feels his trembling thighs against his face, his hand palming himself harder in his lap. “Noel I’m – “ The tip of the blonde’s tongue licks fast over his slit, again and again and again, while his hand on Cam’s dick pumps faster, his grip tighter. Both men have their eyes closed by now, the intensity of their looks too overwhelming for both. “Yeah, keep – _aaah –_ keep doing that. I’m close. _Close_.“

Once again Noel swallows him down to the base, knowing that this would probably be the end for his husband. The end for him.

“Can I-“ another moan cuts Cam off, the hands in Noel’s hair gone to cup his cheeks and force him to look back up, “Can I cum on your mouth?“

Noel lets Cam’s hard dick fall out of his mouth. “I fucking want you to.“

Just this statement has the young man whimpering from pleasure. Noel’s mouth wanders to Cam’s balls to suck them in, while his fist starts stroking him faster, harder, tighter. The hand in his lap exerts only a little pressure on his cock, since his balls are already tightening and everything in him has started tingling. But he wants to hold out.

“Gonna cum,“ Cam warns him and Noel lets his balls plop out. He pumps with more fervor, when Cam tilts his chin upwards to lock his lusthooded gaze. “Open your beautiful mouth for me.“

The blonde obeys, and it’s the moment when Cam’s smell and taste fills his mouth and splatters around it. He feels his lover’s cum dripping from his chin, as he closes his mouth to swallow the salty pool that gathers there, while the redhead cries out and spasms through his orgasm. “Holy shit,“ Cam pants, “holy, holy, holy shit! Noel, _fuuuuuck!“_

Noel squeezes his eyes shut and enjoys. Enjoys that he is able to please his man the way he did. Enjoys, that he’s good for him, as Cam always is for him. Enjoys, the taste and smell that‘s driving him closer to the brink of his climax. Enjoys the contraction of his balls, the stingingly beautiful pain that floods his body. Enjoys, that it’s his turn to let go.

When he opens his eyes, Cam collapses on his knees infront of him, his look blissed out. One hand reaches out to cup Noel’s cheeks. His thumb swiping over his lips, smearing his cum around, before slipping it in his mouth so that Noel could get more. Cam crashes forward, licking inside his mouth, tasting himself on Noel. His hand now slips around the blonde’s neck, pulling him closer, while the other wanders into his boxers and wraps around the already pulsating length. A desperate sigh escapes Noel and when Cam’s thumb starts smearing his precum around the tip of his head, he falls. Hard. He shoots his load in Cam’s hand, trembling in his arms, collapsing onto his firm chest, while the young man keeps kissing him.

It’s wonderful, breathtaking, sheer amazing. Every orgasm he has ever experienced with Cam is incomparable with everything else he has ever felt. This man. _His man._

When both are spent, the passionate kiss turns into a more soft one, where lips are grazing over each other and the remaining ragged breaths are absorbed.

“You feeling better?“ Noel mumbles into their still connected lips.

Cam inches away just a little, so that his eyes can fully focus on Noel. “I do.“

“Great. Are we gonna do this now?“

“I don’t know,“ Cam whispers hesistant, “are we gonna do this?“

“We are.“ Noel nods, pecking his lips one more time.

“We are.“ his husband confirms.

 

 

It takes them some time to get clean and dressed, the whole procedure almost silent. Now they’re finally in a cab, already 35 minutes late for John Wells christmas party.

“This changes everything.“ Cam mutters, his eyes tracing Noel’s profile from aside. “You know that?“

“I do.“

“And you’re still up for it?“ the redhead’s voice is shaky again.

Noel locks their gaze. “I am. But I‘m starting to doubt that you are.“

It’s true. Ever since they got the call, Cam is close to losing his mind. He went from sheer excitement, to hysteria, to fear, to absolute bliss and back again. And this loop of emotions has been going on for more than three days now. Noel himself hasn‘t been able to fully realize the aspect of the message they got because he has no time left to think about it. He’s busy trying to set his husband’s mind at ease with sex, blow- and hand jobs. It’s the only thing that works to bring him back to the ground of reality. Which may be good. If he himself would turn into a second Cameron Monaghan it would probably not help the situation.

“No!“ Cam’s hand reaches out to cup his face and pull him into a kiss. “No, no, it’s not that. It’s just – “

“I know.“

“And I’m going –“

“I know. But Cam,“ he looks him straight in the eyes, “I really can’t blow you in here.“

His man chuckles. Finally. It’s so refreshing to have his giggle fill the car. The mood hasn’t really been light in the past few days. That’s why Noel really wants them to have a great time tonight.

“We’re going to John’s party today and it’s going to be fun. You hear me?“

“Yeah. Alright.“ Cam agrees, smiling softly at Noel. It makes his heart pound faster in his chest.

Noel knows, that even though Cam has been freaking out a little in the past few days, he stands by him. He’s there for him. They’re together and they’re doing this together. As a couple. Family. Together they‘ll make it. Cam just needs a little push. “We’re going to tell them and you won’t back down or panic, okay?“

“Okay.“ the redhead confirms one more time, before pecking him on the lips. When he detaches himself, he stays close. Their noses nuzzling, their pupils locked. “But if I do panic, you already know what to do. John Wells has a few bathrooms. You can calm me down in there.“ A mischievious grin tugs at the young man’s mouth, Noel rolls his eyes at him half-heartedly.

“I’m starting to think you‘re using your hysteria as an excuse to get blow jobs whenever you want.“

Cam pretends to be shocked. “ _Pffft!_ What do you take me for?“

“Think you’re an insatiable little bastard.“

A toothy smile spreads over Cam’s whole face. “You complainin‘?“ He backs away, leaning against the backrest of the car.

“Fuck, no!“ Who is Noel to fool him?

 

 

The party is in full swing, the house of the producer crowded. People dance, people drink, people eat from various spots of the huge living room. The small groups, that have gathered, are splattered throughout the room. Noel assumes that there are many people from John's family, some co-workers from other projects, as well as friends. As Cam and Noel work their way hand in hand through the masses, they find the Shameless group right away. A tall Steve is easy to spot.

“Hey guys,“ Noel starts with a round of hugs and kisses, greeting their friends with dedication.

His eyes always find his husband, observing if his mood and nervousness is obvious for everyone or just him. But it doesn’t seem so. Izzy wraps her arms around the beautiful redhead, engaging him immediately in a conversation. Noel sees him relaxing with every passing second, which lifts a little weight from his chest. He lets Steve and Jeremy lead him to the beer cans, where they each tap off a drink and share some news.

His eyes scan the room all the time, before they land on the host of this night, John. At the exact same moment, the producer is already making his way to them, his outstretched arms letting Noel‘s fears on how to approach him vanish in thin air.

“Noel, hey! Glad you made it.“ He hugs him close, patting his back. Noel wraps his arms hesitantly around him, a little taken aback at his prior boss‘ genuine reaction. For a long time now, he wasn’t very well-disposed towards the blonde, but it seems that the alcohol from tonight, the affirmation about a ninth season of Shameless and Noel’s help to promote the show on social media evaporated his anger.

“Thanks for your invatation.“ the blonde says as he pats him on the shoulder. He can feel Steve’s and Jeremy’s eyes fixed on them, curious about how a talk between them will work out.

“You know you’re always welcome. Here. The show. I have your back.“

Well, _what?!_ That’s something new. But he can‘t deny that it feels good to hear him say this. Even though it may be just be an effect of his current exuberance. “Thanks,“ he mutters, unable to form more than that. He thought that this was the end of the Shameless/Gallavich topic that they always try to avoid at all costs not to provoke a discussion. That’s why his eyes are already landing on the gorgeous man that came to be his husband, locking with the green eyes that are observing their talk from afar with curiosity. He definitely did _not_ expect the following.

John leans forward, “I’m an endgamer, you know? A Gallavich shipper.“

Jeremy, Steve and Noel all choke on their beers simultaneously.

John laughs out loud. “ _What?_ You didn’t expect me to be? I created this storyline and I loved it all the way. Gallavich and the fans will get the endgame they deserve. It’s the only true lovestory of the show. Noel, you can always come back to the series, you know that. It’s your decision. The main thing is you're there when the curtain falls. Which will probably be with season 9 or 10.“

“I promise,“ Noel nods, a smile spreading over his lips, “I’m there.“

“Good. If you excuse me. I'll go check, if there’s enough food left at the buffet. Enjoy the party.“

And with that, he’s gone and Steve, Jeremy and Noel all crash down onto the couch beside them. Their colleagues, who watched them talking, suddenly approach them, taking seats beside them or stand in close proximity. Cam, who snuggled his ass between Noel and Jeremy, is the first to ask. “What did John say to you, when you all spit out your beers?“

The blonde locks their eyes, still shell shocked from the statement. All ears are on him. “That he’s a Gallavich fan. An endgamer.“

All eyes grow wide. _“WHAT?“_ Cam’s not less perplexed than him.

“How cool is that?!“ Emma screams out, excitement in her tone, “That means they’ll get the happily ever after they deserve.“

“Awww… Think we’ll get another cute baby on set then? Just like Frannie? But this time a Gallavich baby?“ Shanola gushes.

“Don’t forget the meaning of the show’s name.“ Emmy throws in, reminding them that a happy ending on Shameless doesn‘t equate with a fairytale end. But still. A Shameless happy ending.

Noel can feel his husband shifting nervously on his side and as he looks at him he’s fully blushing. Suddenly his own pulse begins to race, as he realizes that this is the best moment to let the bomb drop. The blonde clears his throat. “Maybe not a baby on the show, but –“ _Fuck_ , he thought this is going to be easy, thought that his emotions are going to take over him and he just blurts it out. But no. The words stick in his throat. “But –“

“But a baby for us!“ his husband completes his sentence. It’s out. And for a moment, everything is still. The world seems to stop spinning, just like it did, when they first got the information four days ago.

“What do you mean by ‘A baby for us‘?“ Emmy digs deeper.

Noel really thought he’s the cool one. Thought that Cam is losing his shit about the news and Noel’s the one who’s keeping cool. But right now, the roles are reversed and while Noel doesn’t get one single word out, Cam talks, as if he studied his speech for a role. “Well.. You all know, that we’ve signed up for adoption. We thought the whole process of getting a baby as a gay couple will take years, especially with the very special criteria we have declared. But it turned out we were wrong. There was only one couple on the list above us who wanted their baby to have red-haired biological parents with blue and green eyes. One couple that broke up while waiting for their baby to be born. So the Lifelong Adoption Agency called us four days ago. In about three months, a baby will be born into this world and will become part of the Monaghan-Fisher family.“

As Noel looks through the crowd of people he loves so much, he sees all of them have tears in their eyes. Cam and him included. It takes about three seconds, after the redhead has finished, before the cheers begin to surround them. All women start crying, and even the men have a hard time suppressing their sighs.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,“ Shanola cries hysterically, wrapping her arms around the blonde, when suddenly all the girls join the hug.

Noel chuckles lightly through his tears, letting himself get kissed and embraced by all his female friends, while his husband is pulled into the men group hug. “Huge congrats, man!“ Jeremy states, patting the redhead‘s cheeks as first from all the others.

They deludge in waves of congratulations and tears of joy, before they mix up and all the men form around Noel and Cam go down in a circle full of crying women.

“Oh my god, you can’t believe how happy I am for you. And so proud of our Cam. You were like a baby when Shameless started and now look how far you’ve come.“ Shanola says with tears in her eyes.

“Awww.. my little baby brother gets a baby.“ Emmy sniffs and kisses his scruffy cheeks.

Noel finds it adorably cute, how Cam blushes full of embarrassment, his hair ruffled from all the fumbling hands. He himself is finally let free by his male colleagues and takes a deep breath to steady his vibrating body.

“Do you already know the gender of your baby?“ Steve asks curious, and all of them perk up their ears. Everyone‘s looking between the two of them, but once again Noel can’t speak. The words _your baby_ hit him too hard. It’s still so surreal, but _so_ good.

He watches Cam plopping exhausted down on the couch, rubbing the last strains of tears from his face. “Yeah,“ Cam breathes, his eyes finding Noel’s and locking. The corner of his lips curl up only slightly, but the message beneath is the most beautiful gift Noel has ever received. _Don’t worry, we can do this. I got you. I love you. We’re becoming a family. This completes us. SHE completes us._ When Noel nods to give his husband all the love that is written all over his face back, Cam tells proudly, “A girl.“

Again the room is filled with excited screams, all the other guests staring at them by now. But they don’t care. They are so happy to share the exciting news with the people they love the most.

Noel is so overwhelmed by this moment, he never wants to let it go. He takes his phone and snaps [a few pics](https://78.media.tumblr.com/aa5052eed07417b62106e68b74ef5e8c/tumblr_p0s22aN6Am1wxqeeyo1_500.jpg) of the ladies gathered [around his beautiful boy](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DQu1mv9VwAEabpP.jpg). Someday they’ll tell their girl, that this was the moment when they told their friends about her arrival.

 

 

“Have I ever told you, that you’re fucking perfect?“ Cam mumbles inside their kiss, their clothes already shed on the floor of their apartment. It’s something that happens almost automatically. After some hours of not being able to touch, kiss and bite the way they wanted, their lips find each other like magnets as soon as they enter their home, or the room where they’re currently living. They rip each other’s clothes off in a hunger to get to the warm skin beneath.

Noel smirks, “Because I let you cum on my mouth?“ It earns him a soft punch in his ribcage, and he takes a small step back to keep his balance. He almost trips over Luci, who’s sneakily purring around their legs. “Sorry baby,“ he apologizes to her, before focusing back on the gorgeous man that is standing grinning infront of him.

“Not _only_ because you let me cum in your mouth.“

“Because of my ass then?“

 “Stop listing facts, we already know.“ Cam chuckles, before his arms reach out to Noel to pull him closer. His palms cup Noel’s cheeks, while his thumb starts carressing his skin lightly. “No. Because you’re going to be the perfect dad for my baby girl.“

The blonde swallows hard, his pulse racing. He lets Cam’s words sink in for a moment, their pupils never breaking the gaze. “And you’re going to be a perfect dad for mine.“ he whispers shallowly, before their lips find each other again.

“ _Fuck_.“ Cam breaks the kiss, as it’s getting steamy and their arousal is building, “This is happening.“

Noel pulls him back by his neck, his mouth opening against Cam’s puffy lips. “It _is_ happening.“ he confirms and slides his tongue back in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You happy now?! ;)
> 
> Only one more to go.. 
> 
> xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is it! The end!
> 
> It was my pleasure to develop this AU for almost two years. It's hard to say goodbye.
> 
> A huge thank you to @LuckyShaz, for editing almost the whole series and to @Battlecat_Ftw and @Nicrenkel for always being supportive and feeding me with ideas.
> 
> And the biggest of all Thank You's to YOU, my lovely readers. Without you the story wouldn't exist and live. 
> 
> All my love,  
> xoxo
> 
> J.

(CAM’S POV)

“Hey babe, I’m home.“ Cam declares loudly as he steps into the beach house, his hands full bags of bought drugstore products.

He hasn’t even taken off his shoes when Noel scurries out of a door, closing it quietly behind him. “ _Shhhh,_ she just fell asleep, which is almost a miracle. After you went out, she couldn’t stop crying and didn’t take the baby bottle from me. I don’t know what I do differently than you?“

Cam raises an eyebrow at him. “Did you sing the Cuppycake song for her?“

“Oh shit.“

The redhead gives him a weak smile. “I already told you that she likes to hear this song.“

Noel steps up to him, picking up two bags from the floor and carrying them to the table, where he starts unpacking them. “I thought the Cuppycake Song is just to get her to sleep and the Breastfeeding Song is for feeding her the bottle?!“

His brows are knitted and Cam can see the tension in his body. He really wants to fuck it out of him right now, but after two almost sleepless nights, he’s a little too tired. Fuck teething! He steps behind his man, wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles his nose into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry you had a rough morning, babe.“

With a soft sigh, a little bit of the tension leaves the blonde’s body. “Never mind. You got the diapers?“

Cam lays a kiss on the soft skin of his neck, before peeling himself away to get the other two bags. “Yep, got them. Here.“ He holds the package full of diapers up, presenting them proudly.

“Cam,“ his lover sighs, “these are the wrong ones. Ava is already thirteen pounds and these are only for infants who are up to ten pounds.“

Now it’s the redhead’s turn to curse. “Oh shit!“ He can see his husband rubbing his face with his palms and tries to soothe him again. “Don’t worry, I’ll go back and get them.“

“ _No_ ,“ the protest of his husband comes quick like a shot. “Can you just stay and nap with me on the couch? Really wanna lay down and just feel you beside me.“

Cam steps closer again, pulling Noel by his neck in for a soft kiss. “Sure. Let’s nap.“ He takes his hand, the bags still crammed with baby stuff on the table, and guides him to their couch. They lay down, side by side, Cam spooning Noel from behind. The quiet sea that lies infront of them behind the huge glass window, has a calming effect on both of them. “It's just a phase, Noel. Soon she will sleep better again, if the teeth stop being a pain in the ass to her.“

“She gets her _first one,_ Cam. 19 more ahead of us.“ He adds a sob to the last sentence, to reinforce the dramatics of it. “Why is she even getting a tooth at five months? She doesn‘t get any solid food anyway.“

Cam snuggles closer to him, savouring the smell of his skin. There’s also a bit of baby spit and baby puke, but the unique smell of his husband is still the most powerful one. And he loves it. He even loves the new mixture, but he’d never tell Noel that. “Our girl is developing fast.“

“ _Too_ fast.“ the blonde mumbles into Cam’s arms, which the blonde has almost pulled up to his face to sink into Cam's octopus limbs.

The redhead chuckles lightly into his neck, the fanning breath against Noel’s skin producing goosebumps. He starts patting his neck with kisses, feeling his husband relax into the caresses, when there’s a yelp coming from Ava’s room. Both freeze immediately in their actions, praying to god that it was just an outcry during her sleep and she’s still peacefully asleep. At least for 10 minutes. _God please._ Let Cam have just _ten fucking minutes_ with his husband alone.

“Tell me again, why I wanted to have children?“ Noel tilts his head to whisper into Cam’s face, who’s smiling at him at the question. No more noise is coming from the baby’s room, so they figure she’s still sleeping. _Yay._

“Because it’s funny and exciting and instructive and incredibly beautiful.“

“ _Uh huh.“_ Noel agrees, sounding already half asleep. “Funny, huh?“

“Mhmmm..“ Cam hums against his cheeks, before his man tilts his face back forward. “Remember that one time, when I fed her and she drank the whole baby bottle and you thought it was a good idea to hold her upside down high in the air right after?“ The redhead bursts out laughing at the memory of their three month old girl puking right into Noel’s mouth.

“That definitely w _asn’t_ funny, asshole. Try again.“

“Or the one time when you held her naked in your arms and she pissed on you from top to bottom?“ Cam chuckles, earning a bump with the elbow into his stomach.

“Well I found it funnier when almost the same thing happend to you with her poo-poo.“ Noel finally giggles too, his body going slack in Cam’s arms.

So the redhead keeps purring funny stories into his ears. “Or that one time, when Steve changed her diapers and during the whole process she held her middlefinger in that way as if she was flipping him off.“

More chuckles are coming from his man, his body vibrating against him. “ _That_ was funny. Ava already knows it’s better to tell older men to fuck off, or otherwise they’d get into trouble with her dads.“

Cam hums his agreement, pressing harder into the back of his man, enjoying his heat and the silence around it.

“More,“ Noel demands in a whisper, that has Cam’s hair standing on end.

Even though his fatigue makes it difficult to think, Cameron has no trouble finding multiple stories of their sweet daughter, Ava Hazel. Every day they have to face new and different challenges, but are always rewarded with funny and incredibly sweet reactions of their baby. “Remember that one time she vomitted on the floor and when you wanted to clean it up, you slipped and landed with your ass in her puke. She laughed her ass off. It was the first time we heard her laugh loudly like that.“ Cam giggles at the memory. It was one of the most wonderful moments in his life, right after his wedding day and the day Ava Hazel was born and came into their life. March, 8th 2018.

“I remember,“ the blonde man infront of him answers in half a growl and half a chuckle.

“I burst out laughing and you shot me a death glare,“ Cam nuzzles his face in the crook of Noel’s neck. “That was cute, cause I already knew it was only a facade and you were swooning and melting on the inside.“

Noel tilts his head, laying it on one of Cam’s shoulder, presenting his neck for more kisses that follow immediately. This gesture alone awakes some memories and instincts in Cam, that let his dick swell rapidly even though he just wanted to take a nap. But as he looks down, he can see the straining erection in Noel’s pants as well. A week without any kind of sexual gratification when his husband is always within reach, but the situation just doesn’t allow them to touch each other, is sheer torture. Both need relief. Badly.

“We both had bruises all over our asses the following weeks, because we couldn’t get enough of Ava’s angelic laugh and always fell down deliberately infront of her. We probably did it a hundred times a day.“ Noel remembers in such a low voice, it turns Cam on even more. He starts playing with one of Noel’s nipples over his shirt, while he presses his dick against the smaller one’s perfect bubble butt.

It’s somehow strange to talk about your cute little daughter, while rubbing yourself off on your man. But that’s probably what being parents means. Things you previously did seperately you now have to merge, since time has become a scarce good. His other hand slips inside Noel’s pants and boxers and his fingers wrap around the leaking cock. A desperate moan leaves the blonde’s throat and he presses his ass back against Cam’s dick more firmly. “Yeah,“ Cam breathes, his tongue licking from Noel’s neck to his ear, “we only stopped tumbling when we found out that my Joker face amuses her as well.“ he pants, increasing his thrusts of their dry humping.

Noel huffs a moan, combined with a laugh, “I remember Izzy, Emmy and Shanola’s shocked faces, when they saw you – _aaah yeah, press harder against me, come on –_ saw you performing Jerome Valeska’s crazy laugh for our baby girl.  They already blame you for her deranged taste in men in the future.“

Cam’s thumb swipes over Noel’s leaking slit, teasing him at the level of lust that’s close to going crazy. He himself rubs harder against the perfect ass, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. No wonder, after so long of starving out. “If she‘s got mine – _oh fuck, yeah, circle your hips –_ her taste in men is going to be _really_ good. He’ll be _– oh god Noel -_ fucking hot!“

While the redhead strokes him fiercely, Noel’s high pitched moans get a little more ragged. Though both are trying to keep their noises as quiet as possible, to not wake Ava, they‘re both filling the air with pants and suppressed lustfilled cries. One fucking week, is too fucking long!

“Well I guess I have to be careful then, when Ava brings him home.“ The blonde bites hard on his lips to keep the desperate noises inside. His hips buckle faster, his crack rubbing up and down on Cam’s pulsating length.

“I’m not the one with a much younger husband, am I?“

Both giggle and sigh close to the breaking point, ready to let the needed release fill their boxers, when suddenly a loud and desperate cry is coming from Ava’s room. They freeze.

Everything in Cam prickles and tingles and he bites down on Noel’s shoulder to keep himself from shooting his load and crying out load. His husband shakes against him, having a hard time of controlling his lust. Maybe it’s just another short yelp in her sleep. Maybe she‘ll put her thumb in her mouth to suck on it and continue sleeping and they can finish what they so desperately need.

“ _Whaaaa whaaaaa whaaaaaaa“_

 _No_. Definitely no more sleeping.

“Okay Noel, we both don’t need much longer. Let’s finish this and then we can dedicate ourselves much more relaxed to Ava than we are right now.“

His hips start rolling again, the pulsating in his dick back to full intensity. But Noel props himself up, the hardness behind the wet spot on his pants slowly flagging. “Let’s finish _this_? Are you fucking kidding me? First, I can’t finish _this_ when Ava Hazel cries her heart out behind the wall, needing us to be there for her. And second, I don’t want t _his_ like _that._ I wanna enjoy it. Wanna savour the extent of my orgasm, and sway in the aftershocks with you. Not just ejaculate and jump right back to daddy business in three seconds.“

Noel is already walking to the room, adjusting his pants on his way. The younger one grumbles. “It could take years until we have the time to fuck like we did, before Ava was born. I think we have to arrange ourself with quickies and blow- and handjobs on occasion.“

Before the blonde pushes the door open, he takes a quick look back at his frustrated husband. “I’m sorry, I can’t do it like this. Not when she’s crying. Finish yourself off.“ He nods into the direction of the bathroom, and heads inside the room to take the redhaired girl out of the crib.

Another growl makes it‘s way out of Cam’s throat, deciding that he has already lost the pleasure. He wants _Noel_. Needs him. Desperately. Not his right hand.

And to Noel’s desperate attempts to soothe Ava with his singing, he realizes that Noel is also struggling with lack of sleep and sexual frustration. Both could need a day and night off.

The redhead gets up and heads into his daughter’s room, where Noel is bouncing up and down while trolling the Cuppycake Song into the ears of the screaming baby. Cam reaches out his hands, indicating that the blonde should give Ava to him. First Noel just raises an eyebrow at him, pissed that Cam seems to think he can soothe her better. But when the younger one tells him to lay down and take a nap, Noel immediately complies and hands baby Ava over.

She stops screaming immediately, trying to find out what’s happening. Her blue eyes lock the redhead’s gaze to take him in and for a moment Cam’s hit with a flood of emotions. Love, joy, happiness and guilt, that only a minute ago he wanted to let her cry to get his own relief.

Her look is so intense, that his heart starts hammering in his chest. Even though she’s not their biological kid, she looks like a perfect mix of them and it’s taking his breath away every god damn time he stares at the most beautiful baby he has ever seen. “Hey honey, daddy is here. Everything’s good,“ he whispers, happy that it seems to have a calming effect to her, “everything’s fine.“

And then she starts crying again. Noel huffs a desperate laugh, kisses him on the cheek and makes his way out of the room, mumbling a tired “Thank you“, before yawning loudly.

Cam manages to calm her for ten minutes, the exact time she needs to empty her bottle of milk, before she starts screaming again and the redhead is at a loss on what to do. He sits into a seesaw with her, hoping that the rocking movements have a comforting influence. But no. She continues with her helpless cries in his arms and he has no idea what to do. She is fed, has a new diaper on and just woke up from sleep. He is with her. What else does she need?

Cam already tried the Joker face, but surprisingly not even that helped. So he just holds her in his arms, sways with her in the seesaw and sings to her.

Since Noel never came back to check on them, Cam assumes that his husband has fallen asleep from exhaustion. Luckily. He really needs that, since he was the only one last night who could calm her down. One night Ava needs Noel, one night she only wants Cam. But today it seems nobody can do her right.

That’s when Luci jumps up to Cam’s lap as well and lays her paw on Ava’s hand. His daughter swallows hard three more times to stop her desperate screams, when suddenly she starts giggling. Cam’s eyes grow wide, as he watches Luci patting Ava’s palm again and again with her paw, which amuses the little girl pretty much. “Really?“ He looks shocked between the two of them. Both men worked their asses off to stop her screams and nothing helped. And Luci just has to lay her paw on Ava’s little hand and the world seems to be intact again. “You have to be fucking kidding me.“ he breathes, some tension leaving his body, before he giggles due to the cuteness infront of him.

He fumbles one hand inside his pockets, careful to not interrupt the game that’s going on between his girls, to pull out his phone and make a video of the scenario.

Noel really needs to see that. He could use a good laugh, too.

A good laugh and sleep.

And sex.

_Definitely sex._

_So much sex!_

 

                                                                                                                                             

“Good morning,“ Cam whispers softly into Noel’s ear, as he tries to wake him up. He has Ava in a sling infront of his chest, putting a tray with prepared breakfast on the drawer beside his stirring husband.

His face is crumpled from the deep sleep he just woke up. “Morning“ he mumbles, slowly propping up into a sitting position. As he sees Cam and Ava fully dressed and smells the delicious breakfast and hot coffee beside him, he ceises his forehead in confusion. “What’s the time?“

“9:30am. Ava woke up at 6:00 and cried. You really were on the ropes and didn’t even hear it. I thought I’d let you sleep in today, since it’s a big day for us.“ He smiles at Noel, finding it incredibly cute how the blonde has a hard time putting two and two together.

“Big day? We don’t have any plans today, do we?“ Noel asks, leaning forward to kiss the shrouded baby on the head. “Morning, honey.“ He then tilts his face upwards to steal himself a kiss from Cam.

The redhead strokes Ava’s back up and down, while his eyes stay locked with the baby blue’s of Noel. “Oh, we do! We have big plans.“ The smaller one scrunches his face, not able to follow Cam’s words, so he explains further. “My mum is coming this afternoon. She will sleep here and take Ava until tomorrow noon. We have a whole evening and night off and even tomorrow morning.“

Noel’s eyes grow wide. “What? Really?“

Cam’s not quite sure if the emotion in Noel’s tone is joy or angst. Maybe both. “Yeah. Thought we could have dinner at ‘Rosie’s‘ and then go to the cinema to watch something cool. I also made a reservation at the Hilton hotel, where we have the whole night just for us. How does that sound, huh?“

“Tha-.. That…“ Noel stammers, trying to find the right words with his wildly gesticulating arms in the air. “That sounds perfect.“

A weight lifts off Cam’s chest, since he feared that Noel would find it too early to leave Ava with one of their mums alone. But Ava Hazel’s grandparents come for visits very often, and Cam is confident she knows them by now. Sure, it’s hard. The first time is always hard. But there’s a first time for everything. “Yeah?“

“Fuck, _yeah!“_ A smile spreads from one ear to another on the beautiful face of his husband, a special glint flickering across his eyes. “A whole night full of triple f’s with my gorgeous man. What else could I want?“

“Triple f’s?“

“Good food, good film and a good fuck.“ Noel grins.

“ _A_ good fuck? Why are you using the singular form?“ Cam cocks his brow, licking his lips simultaneously. “When I’m done with you, you won’t even be able to remember the triple f’s.“

“ _That_ sounds like a plan to me.“ The blonde chuckles, his eyes darting over to the ham, eggs and pancakes Cam made for him.

“Enjoy your breakfast babe.“

“You know that you’re awesome, right?“ Noel mumbles, after he takes the first bite of the eggs, his pupils fixed on Cam’s green eyes. “Letting me sleep in, arranging the perfect evening for us and a babysitter for Ava and preparing me this delicious breakfast. I mean... you’re… _wow._ Just wow!“

"Well, it's not all unselfish.“ Cam explains mischieviously, "You'll need all the energy for tonight." It gets him the big toothy grin in return he so desperately fell for.

Since little Ava starts getting twitchy in the sling in front of his chest, probably wanting something to eat too, the young man gets up to fix her bottle. Before he’s out the door, though, Noel speaks up again.

"I love you, Cameron Riley Monaghan-Fisher. And you too, Ava Hazel Monaghan-Fisher.“

It melts the redhead’s heart every goddamn time, he hears his man saying their and her name.

 

 

"Gentlemen, what can I get you to drink?" a waitress in a pretty black trouser suit stands beside their table to take their order. Even though Cameron and Noel have been here many times before, today feels like the first time. He‘s really excited for the evening he gets to spend _alone_ with his husband. His mother is already home with Ava to take care of her beloved grandchild. Ava beamed at her the moment she saw her granny, which made it easier for both men to leave. After explaining everything important to Cam's mum and lavishing the redheaded girl with hundreds of kisses, Diane managed to finally push them out of their beach house.

"Two beers please." Noel answers for them, bringing Cam’s attention back to ‘Rosie’s‘.

The waitress nods, writing it down on her pad. "As a main course, we recommend today the seafood risotto on saffron foam with roasted cherry tomatoes and the grilled beef ridge medium rare with sweet potato puree and honey carrots. But you can also look through our menu for other dishes."

"Thank you." Cam responds. She lays the menu’s on their plates and lets the two men alone.

"Mhmm…I'm starving." Noel mumbles as his eyes wander over the many different and all very tasty sounding dishes.

The joy and exuberance in Noel's voice couldn‘t be missed and Cam indulges in watching his husband, who licks his lips with pleasure. "Me too." he whispers, biting on his lips to keep his mind from wandering to the things they wanna do later.

Noel’s baby blue’s shoot up, catching him in the state between desire and restraint. First, Cam feels guilty. He wanted to give his husband a relaxed evening without stress and ranting, letting him enjoy his meal and not rush things. But when he notices the blonde tilting his chin slightly, biting his own lips to suppress his desire and raising his eyebrows in a cocky challenge, all doubts are washed away. Noel needs it just as much as he does. _Fuck._ And to know this gets him pretty hard in an instant.

He scoots on his seat to adjusts the tent he is building in his pants, and tries to will his erection back down. But the more he tries, the more it gets him Noel’s attention, who tries to get a look on his straining hard on.

"Can you please stop staring at my dick?“ he whispers embarrassed, leaning forward to make sure just Noel can hear him.

The older man chuckles. "Fuck no. That’s pretty much all I wanna do tonight.“

The twitch inside his pants doesn’t make it easier for him to stay inconspicuously. "Stop.“ he begs, looking dead serious into Noel’s eyes.

"Why? Are you already throbbing inside your pants?“ Noel is teasing him with his sexy raspy voice that Cam usually only gets to hear in bed. And it drives him fucking crazy. But Noel isn’t even close to done with his teasing yet. "Cause I do. And I wanna taste you, before I taste anything else tonight.“

Cam’s jaw gapes open, staring at the beautiful man in front of him with a look full of disbelief. "You wanna..? I mean..? Here? Now?“

"Here and now.“ Noel confirms.

And that’s it. For three more seconds they keep their locked gaze upright, before the smaller one gets up and heads towards the men's bathroom. Five more seconds and Cam practically runs after him, both of them not giving a shit if someone can see the boner in their pants.

When he enters the room, only one of three bathroom stall doors is closed. And since Noel is nowhere to be seen, he assumes his husband is waiting for him in this one. He pushes the door open and is met with the lustfilled face of his lover.

"Com’ere.“ Noel breathes, pulling Cam by the back of his neck into the relatively large toilet stall and slamming the door shut right behind him. His lips find Cam’s in an instant and starts kissing him with hunger and passion. It has been too fucking long!

Teeth graze above puffy lips, tongues lick inside their mouths, hands roam over their bodies. The heat is building fast, and so both try to undress each other as fast as possible, without losing the contact of their lips.

Noel’s blue and Cam’s grey button down shirts land on the floor, while their groins press hard against each other, searching for the liberating friction. Both try to stay as silent as possible, knowing that they can finally scream their lungs out later in the hotel room. But not here in the bathroom stall of a fancy restaurant. So they swallow most of their moans and pants, some of them still echoing off the walls. Their lust is too big.

While they eat each other’s faces as an appetizer, Noel’s hand slips inside Cam’s pants and wraps around his wet and thick length. "Holy fucking shit. I forgot how hard and long you can get for me, baby. Need this inside of me.“ He starts stroking him slow, but sets a quick pace very fast. A helpless groan, he can’t hold back escapes Cam’s throat. Noel connects their foreheads. "Need you.“ he whispers, his lust blown pupils fixed to Cam’s. "Get in me.“

Noel‘s already pulling both of their pants and boxers down to their ankles, before his hands find Cam’s length again and pumps him further. The younger man shakes under his touches. One of his hands finds Noel’s cock on its own, matching his strokes, before Noel’s thumb smears the pool of precum from Cam’s leaking slit across his head. The redhead whimpers. "Thought you wanted to taste me?“ He closes his eyes at the thought of Noel’s pretty mouth stretched around his rock hard dick and enjoys the imagination.

But then the good friction on his cock is suddenly gone and he opens his eyes to find his husband licking his own palm and sucking on his thumb. "Mhmm.. that‘s so good.“

Cam stops his movements. "That’s not what I was thinking.“ He gives Noel a questioning look.

A desperate sigh fills the air. "Babe, I swear, I‘ll swallow you down later, and not just once. But now we don’t have time for this and I really just need your glorious dick up my ass. _Please_.“ The smaller man peers at him already on the edge of nerves, his lust clouded eyes screaming for a good pounding. And who is Cam to deny him that?!

"Since you asked so nicely.“ he grins, leaning down to catch his lips again between his teeth. "Turn around.“

Noel obeys quickly, propping himself up against the toilet wall, spreading his legs and presenting his ass to Cam. " _Fuck,“_ Cam almost cries at the sight of it. He has seen this perfect bubble butt so many times now, also in the past few days. But right here and now, with the knowledge of what is about to happen, his heart begins hammering in his chest and salvia almost dribbles from his mouth. He needs to have this ass in all possible ways.

At first his fingers find the soft flesh and start kneading it, before his flat hand slaps hard on each cheek, turning it beautifully pink. Noel croons. Then he gets on his knees, flickering his tongue over the hot spots his slap has left there. Another moan full of need is surpressed from the blonde man, who’s legs are vibrating against Cam’s head. "What are you doing?“ Noel asks impatiently, "Get up. Get in me.“

But Cam really doesn’t want to respond right now. He is longing to do something completely different. Both of his hands spread Noel’s asscheeks wide and the tip of his tongue licks its way over his crack to his hole, where the muscles start clenching beneath it. " _Haaah-“_ Noel shakes, when Cam repeats his actions and enjoys the taste of Noel on his tongue.

"Mhmm… missed this.“ the redhead sighs as his tongue digs deeper and deeper into the convulsing ring of muscles. "So fucking tight. Jesus.“

"That’s because your dick hasn’t stretched me for too fucking long. Which it should, by the way, do right now!“

Cam chuckles at his husband’s attempt to get him inside faster. And Cam will. _Fuck_ , he himself wants nothing more than to be buried balls deep inside the love of his life. But he also knows, that he’ll thrust three, four times and the game will be over for him. Probably for Noel, too. _Hopefully_ for Noel, too. So he wants to at least enjoy the taste of him for more than 30 seconds.

Without countering his man’s declaration, Cam licks further into him, loosening him up with his slick muscle. He nibbles softly at the flesh around the hole, while his pointed tongue fucks him deep and makes him wet.

Noel seems to have given up trying to persuade him to go faster and straight to fucking. There are only broken and shallow pants now coming from his husband. His fists bang against the toilet wall,  before Cam sees him biting into one to muffle his noises. " _Cam,“_ is the only word that escapes him every now and then.

Cam is still licking and sucking in and around his man’s ass, when he feels his dick painfully throbbing inside his pants, needing his attention right now. With a loud smack he moves back on his heels and pushes two fingers inside Noel, to check on his condition. A high pitched yelp lets him know that he immediately jabbed the right spot and just for his husband‘s pleasure, he thrusts them in four more times, before he finally gets up.

"Getting in you now.“ he warns, his hot breath fanning Noel’s ear as he lines himself up.

"Fucking finally. Took you long enough.“

"Can’t shake off the feeling that I’m having sex with Mickey Milkovich today.“ Cam snorts, referring to Noel’s snippy answers.

"Right fucking now, nobody’s having sex. So would you _please_ finally change that fact and fuck me already?“

"Jesus.“ Cam sighs and pushes just the head in before standing still, letting Noel adjust to the feeling.

In an instant Noel’s head drops on Cam’s shoulder, a satisfied groan escaping his lips. "More.“ he begs, one of his hands reaching around to grab Cam’s ass and push him deeper.

The young man’s dick slides in a few more inches, before the door to the men’s restroom opens and (probably) another man walks in. Cam immediately freezes in his actions, his pulsating cock half inside Noel. The increasing prickling in his guts immediately ebbs away, as he hears the third person taking a piss into the urinal.

His hands start caressing Noel’s back to comfort his neediness, which seems to have zero impact on the blonde. "Fuck me.“ he whispers, his head slightly tilted to Cam’s direction, so that he can read his lips, even if he can’t hear him.

But he hears him. Loud and clear. What hopefully can’t be said about the still urinating man infront of their door. "Noe-"

" _Cam,“_ the blonde’s voice is sincere, his look full of resolution, "I said fuck me already!“

For a few seconds the redhead is flabbergasted. But fuck, if bossy Noel doesn’t turn him on like hell. So simultaneous to the toilet‘s flush, Cam starts pounding into his lover, as if there’s no tomorrow. He thrusts in fast and rough, only trying to not go too deep to avert the loud slapping of his balls against Noel’s ass.

His man’s head still rests on his shoulder, his back bowed to give Cam the right angle. The young man has his nails digging into the soft flesh of Noel’s hips to keep his body still, while he fucks the hell out of this ass.

A look onto his husband’s face, lets him know that he’s close to passing out. Even though no sounds are emitting from both of them, the lust is written all over their faces. Noel’s mouth gapes open, without breathing in or out. His eyes are squinted shut and his brows creased in pleasure. The veins on his forehead and neck bunch out from the effort to suppress his desperate whimpers. His cheeks are flushed. Cam is gone on that look. Fucking gone!

Both barely realize that their companion has already left the restroom, they are so engrossed in their special connection. So needy for a release.

When the door bangs close, both let out a ragged breath mixed with a moan. That’s when Cam starts fucking Noel deep, not giving a shit anymore that his balls are making a loud slapping sound. That’s also when he starts hitting Noel’s prostate dead on and his man starts trembling beneath him.

"That’s it.“ Noel whimpers, "Fuck yeah, that’s it!“

Cam tries to keep the pressure and pace, drilling into his man relentlessly. He curls his toes, feeling the beginning of an orgasm form in his guts. He is so close, the tight heat that’s engulfing him so good on his dick. And Noel’s so fucking wet from his spit, precum and sweat around him, that he‘s slides in and out so easily. Holy fucking shit, no way he’s gonna last.

As he’s about to wrap his hand around Noel’s dick to pump him to his climax, Noel slaps him away. "Don’t,“ he pants, his hips starting to unrhythmically rock with Cam’s thrusts, "gonna cum.“

The redhead once again increases his speed and force, jackhammering onto the special spot inside his man, before he feels him contracting around his length. He stares at the beauty of Noel's dick, who shoots his load with a loud cry of Cam’s name, adding the right pressure around Cam’s still thrusting dick that lets him fall off the edge as well.

"Fucking shit, shit!“ Cam curses, as he fills his lover up, painting his inner walls white. The adrenalin and endorphines that are flooding his body, lead to the bloodrush in his veins. He feels alive. So fucking alive.

Noel is still spasming and trembling in his arms, a content but exhausted smile tangling on his lips. They move together through the aftershocks, savouring the intense connection around their waists.

"Jesus, that was good. And necessary.“ Noel smirks, guiding Cam down for a tender kiss.

"Figured. Since you came untouched.“ the redhead retorts proudly, slowly guiding his dick out of Noel and wiping his husband’s drippling ass clean with the toilet paper.

The blonde picks up their button down shirts, handing the grey one Cam. "That’s the good thing, when you can’t fuck regularly. The orgasms are so much more intense.“

"Definitely.“ Cam agrees, before a loud growl fills the air. "Was that your stomach?“

Noel nods. "Yeah. You‘ve only satisfied one of my two hungers.“ he winks at Cam, "You get one and a half hours until this special hunger is back again.“

Cam smiles, helping his man with the last buttons of his blue shirt. "Alright. Then let’s get you something to eat. Go ahead and order dinner. I‘ll clean up and come after you.“

One more peck on the lips, and Noel opens the bathroom stall, peering left and right to check if the coast is clear. He then steps out and walks to the sink.

"Hey Noel,“ Cam calls, locking their gaze when his man turns around, "give me your best Mickey Milkovich swagger when you walk out. Always had a thing for that.“

Noel chuckles, lifting the hem of his shirt to present Cam the glory of his ass when he walks out the room. A fluttery feeling spreading in Cam’s belly. Dinner is served!

 

 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. So fucking good.“ Cam whispers into Noel’s ear, as he rolls his hips slowly into his man from behind. They lay on their sides, Noel’s back pressed against Cam’s chest, while the younger man fucks him so fucking slow.

"Remember this. Won’t have time for sex, when we’re going back home today.“ Noel pants, his hand jerking himself off, matching the slow pace of Cam’s movements.

It’s their fourth round of sex, since they left Ava with her granny. After they devoured their dinner they went to the cinema and enjoyed their desert in another bathroom stall, sucking each other off before the film had begun. When they got into the hotel, Cam begged for a pounding, before sleep hit them like a rock.

Now, at 6:15am in the fucking morning, thanks to Ava and the way she has trimmed their inner clock  to be awake at that time, they enjoy making love to each other. Feel each other. Be connected in this very special way.

"I‘m definitely gonna fuck you tonight again.“ Cam murmurs, while his hands roam over Noel’s bare chest. His fingers are pinching his nipples in a way, that makes Noel gasp.

The blonde chuckles, pressing his ass further against Cam’s groin and relishing the feeling of the electrifying spot. "And Ava?“

The redhead licks from Noel’s neck to his ear, making the other man shiver. "Ava’s gonna sleep.“

"And how will you do that? _Aaah_.“

Feeling Noel hot and heavy against his chest, his face so beautifully flushed and his dick so wonderfully glistening from all the precum he produces, it takes Cam some time before he’s able to answer. "I won’t do anything.“ he pants, feeling his man halting for a moment. He doesn’t know if his words, or his dick did that to him, so he adds, "Luci seems to be the only one of us that manages to soothe her and make her sleep.“ When Noel only huffs a desperate laugh in return and Cam already feels this very special prickling in his stomach he demands, "and now let go and cum for me, okay? Can you do that?“

He starts increasing the pace and force just a little, prompting a soft sigh out of his man. "Yeah, okay.“ Noel agrees, giving all the control of his body to his husband. One hand continues to stroke and squeeze his nipples, while the other takes over the jerking of his leaking cock. Noel contracts around him, when he finds his prostate with every hard and deep thrust. "Right there, yeah, _fuck._  Feel so good baby.“

"Yeah?“

"Yeah. Gonna cum.“

That’s exactly what Cam wants to hear, since he himself is about to find his release. Noel feels so good around him, so warm and tight. The friction is agonizingly beautiful and he is torn between wanting to cum and never wanting this to end. The way they fit so perfectly into each other astonishes him every time and the lustful and desperate sounds he is able to produce out of his man are sheer breathtaking. All while Noel simultaneously overwhelms him with the pleasure he gives him. Giving and taking. What a wonderful act.

The rolling of his hips changes to pointed pulses, the pumping of Noel’s dick getting faster. Cam feels his balls beginning to tighten, a shiver running down his spine, when the walls around him start convulsing.

" _Cam.“_

" _Noel._ Fuck, I love you. I.. I..“

With that, both fall off the edge at once, shaking through their orgasms while still moving in sync. Ragged breaths and whimpers fill the air, while Cam fills his man. The sheets are crumpled around their feet, their bodies connected on almost every part of it. The shocks of electricity only ebb away slowly, letting them savour this staggering feeling.

When their movements change to barely recognizeable sways, Cam finishes his sentence "fucking love you.“

Noel chuckles, tilting his head to get himself a soft, still passionate kiss. "I love you, too.“

Cam wraps his arms tight around his chest, pulling him close and nuzzling his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. He doesn’t want to let go. Doesn’t want to pull out. Noel’s still slight contractions and his hot cum in him feels too good to be true.

"What do you wanna do with the free time we have left?“ Cam asks exhausted, sleepy but far away from drifting off.

"Well.. I think we‘ve had enough sex until tonight. So maybe.. I don’t know, order breakfast?“

Cam nods, checking the clock on the opposite nightstand drawer. "Yeah, breakfast sounds good. Ava should also be getting her morning bottle now.“

Noel shifts infront of him, guding Cam’s dick out and turns around to look him deep in the eyes. "Mhmm.. Think everything’s okay at home?“

The redhead lays the hand, that is not covered with Noel’s jizz, on his lover’s cheek, his thumb drawing patterns into the soft skin. "I’m sure everything’s fine. My mum didn’t call or text, so that’s a good sign.“

"Yeah, you’re right.“ Noel breathes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I miss her.“

"I miss her, too.“ the younger one agrees to his confession, pecking his man on the lips. Their noses are touching, their gazes locked and for a few moments, nothing else matters. "I mean.. it would be completely understandable if we come back earlier than planned the first time, right? We don‘t wanna overstress my mum. Right?“

It seems as if Cam throws Noel a bone that the other one thankfully takes. "Totally, yeah! I agree with you 100 %. We should really head home and check on your mum.“

"Yeah, totally.“

One last kiss and both are dressed and ready to leave within five minutes. For the sake of Cam’s mum. _Totally…_

 

 

Cam’s heart is beating fast, as they get out of the car in the gateway of their beach house. As he takes Noel’s sweaty hand, he realizes, that also the blonde seems to be nervous of what they may find in there. A screaming baby? A stressed and desperate granny? Or worse, both?

Noel gives him a supportive nod, before Cam turns the doorknob and pushes the door open.

There, on her spread playing carpet, lays Ava on her stomach, her grandma sitting next to her with a rattle in her hand. As soon as the men enter the room, little Ava Hazel looks up, her blue eyes shining in a way that hits them both like a rock. She gives them her cutest smile and giggles happily, when both step up to her. The moment takes both men’s breath away.

Cameron peers at Noel and sees his own beaming smile reflecting in the beauty of this man. He couldn’t be happier. Not a chance. This is his life. _They_ are his life.

"Hey, llittle sunshine, your daddies are back.“

 

 

 

**The end**


End file.
